


С первого взгляда

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Series: Переселенцы в другие миры [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental travel, Don't copy to another site, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: А вы бы хотели побывать в параллельном мире – искаженном отражении Земли? Или наоборот, вы – житель иного мира, посетили бы наш? А если бы вам предложили остаться навсегда – что бы вы выбрали? Что перевесит – что-то привычное или нечто неизведанное? А если выбирать не приходится?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Переселенцы в другие миры [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668973
Kudos: 1





	С первого взгляда

**Author's Note:**

> Примерный образ Димита – https://img3.goodfon.com/wallpaper/big/9/a3/art-sakimichan-paren-mech.jpg

В полумраке комнаты не разглядеть лиц, но на гранях вычурных бокалов с темным вином и камнях перстней играл трепетный огонек свечи. Здесь стояла странная звенящая тишина – такая приходит на смену жаркому спору или горячему обсуждению.

  
– Я уверен, что у нас есть и другой выход, – раздался резкий голос, но говорившего прервали жестом.

– Мы уже все обговорили. Для достижения целей нужно использовать все шансы. Если ты слишком слаб, чтобы рискнуть – отступи.

– До ближайшей подворотни? Не смеши меня…

– Довольно, – третий силуэт был еще больше скрыт от робкого света, – хватит. Завтра мы встретимся снова, чтобы сделать решающий шаг, а пока покиньте мой дом…

Ему поклонились и ушли, никто и не пытался оспорить его слово.

Огонек погас, но за миг до темноты успел высветить сложный рисунок на странице ветхой книги.

***

Негромкий перестук колес электрички, знакомые виды. Стас в очередной раз взлохматил отросшие волосы, пообещав себе, что в конце отпуска обязательно подстрижется, и снова уставился в окно. До нужной станции оставалось еще полчаса дороги, а от нее уже рукой подать до поселка, где жила его бабушка. Он легко мог вспомнить, как приезжал туда в детстве – любимый маршрут, ведь впереди ждала настоящая сказка, подростком он неохотно тащился за родителями, ворча о нежелании прозябать в глуши, а теперь вновь с удовольствием сбегал от трудных рабочих решений сюда, где можно было отдохнуть и расслабиться в сонной деревенской тишине, а то и возле лесного озера. Взгляд упал на неудобно стоявший рядом рюкзак: его не удалось закинуть на полку, там все уже было занято вещами других пассажиров. Мужчина был готов к долгой прогулке в глушь – только поздоровается с бабушкой и вперед, в тайгу, дышать свежим воздухом и делать вид, что ловит рыбу. Правда, старушка снова будет ворчать, что он весь в деда – мелькнул перед глазами и пропал. Стас его не знал, даже фотографий не видел – бабуля не была официально замужем, они с дедушкой встретились как-то очень загадочно, и так же загадочно он пропал через год, оставив о себе память в виде сына с необычным цветом глаз – винно-красным, передавшимся и Стасу. Его глаза были проклятием и в то же время удачей: как только он научился принимать чужой интерес, не обращать внимания на удивленные взгляды и вопросы о контактных линзах, все стало весьма неплохо: они были изюминкой, на которую охотно западали, которая выделяла мужчину среди остальных.

– Осторожно, двери закрываются. Следующая станция «Медвежий».

Стас вскинулся: пора было пробираться к выходу. Прихватив рюкзак, он, осторожно лавируя в толпе, подошел ближе к дверям. Электричка остановилась, и мужчина, выйдя на перрон, с удовольствием вдохнул полной грудью и направился по знакомой тропинке в нужную сторону, предвкушая три недели покоя.

– Стасик?! – с радостным удивлением сказала сухонькая старушка, завидев внука у калитки. – Приехал-таки! – сейчас, глядя на нее, с трудом представлялось, что когда-то она жила в большом городе и была ослепительной красавицей, такой, что глаз не отвести, вот дед, видимо, и не смог. – Ты, никак, снова подрос? – она, кажется, все никак не могла смириться с тем, что Стас уже давно взрослый, для нее он был прежним сорванцом. – Входи, чего стоишь… – старушка подхватила корзину с овощами, которые собирала, и вновь улыбнулась внуку.

– Доброе утро, – мужчина искренне улыбнулся в ответ и забрал ее ношу, проворчав, что бабуля совсем себя не бережет. Та только тихо рассмеялась и, войдя в дом, захлопотала, накрывая на стол и не слушая отговорок Стаса, что он, вообще-то, не собирался задерживаться.

– Совсем как дед, – негромко сказала старушка и, покачав головой, поспешила вытащить самые любимые внуком соленья, – тот тоже всегда торопился. Верно говорят, если внешность взял, то и характер перенимет, – она грустно улыбнулась. Стас уже не в первый раз слышал, что очень похож на своего неизвестного предка, но тут оставалось только верить на слово бабушке.

Мужчина все же посидел с час, отдав должное кулинарным умениям бабули и рассказав городские новости. Пообещав, что не будет бродить слишком долго, Стас снова подхватил свой рюкзак и, расцеловав старушку, вышел на улицу. Его ждала еще пара часов по лесной тропке, туда, где небольшая речушка образовала запруду, превращенную местными в озеро. Путь был весьма извилистым, словно его прокладывал кто-то не совсем трезвый, так что, обогнув очередную многовековую сосну, Стас не сразу понял, что произошло. Наверное, он выглядел поразительно глупо в этот момент, но как еще может выглядеть человек, который оказался в просторном, пусть и мрачном зале вместо свободы леса. Он замер, изумленно оглядываясь, совершенно сбитый с толку: один шаг не мог так изменить реальность. Мужчина даже к руке потянулся – ущипнуть себя, решив, что умудрился впечататься в какую-нибудь ветку и теперь, должно быть, лежит без памяти на лесной тропке, но не успел.

– Добро пожаловаться домой, милорд, – раздался незнакомый голос, и в поле зрения Стаса появился статный мужчина средних лет, одетый в просторную мантию, этакий совершенно киношный волшебник. – Меня зовут Тарон, и я счастлив видеть вас на Эде.

– Здравствуйте, – отозвался Стас, разглядывая его. – Простите, а где это я и как вообще сюда попал? – мужчина не разделял любовь многих знакомых к фэнтезийным книгам и фильмам и не спешил радоваться незапланированному приключению.

– Вы на Эде, – словно для неразумного ребенка, повторил Тарон, – так называется этот мир, и так уж вышло, что здесь жили ваши предки. Мы вернули вас туда, где вы должны быть, милорд, – мужчина улыбнулся и, поправив длинные каштановые волосы, указал куда-то чуть в сторону, где скрывалась лестница. – Давайте покинем заклинательный зал и поговорим в более приятном месте.

– Другой мир? – недоверчиво уточнил Стас. – Спасибо, но мне и дома хорошо было. Верните меня назад, будьте так любезны.

– Это ваш дом, – покачал головой Тарон, – а то место, где вы были до этого, недостаточно хорошо для вас, даже если вы этого сами не видели, – мужчина, видимо, понял, что гость не торопится радоваться и бежать за ним, поэтому неохотно продолжил: – Для вашего призыва мы использовали столько магических кристаллов, что на них мог бы жить большой город несколько лет, а чтобы отослать вас назад, потребуется в несколько раз больше. У нас нет такого запаса, так что мы не можем отправить вас обратно. Я прошу все же выслушать меня и мою просьбу, выполнив которую, если, конечно, у вас будет желание, вы сможете вернуться в свой мир.

– У вас после этого магическим образом появится нужное количество кристаллов для отправки? – хмыкнул Стас. – Впрочем, выбора у меня все равно, как я понимаю, нет, – он вздохнул и направился к указанной лестнице.

Маг едва заметно улыбнулся и немного поспешно догнал его.

– Кристаллы появятся у вас, милорд, – сказал он, поднимаясь вместе со Стасом по каменным ступеням. – Впрочем, не будем забегать вперед. Позволите угостить вас обедом?

– Благодарю, я не голоден, – покачал головой Стас. – Предпочту сразу перейти к делу.

– Вы лишаете меня даже малейшего шанса проявить гостеприимство, – сокрушенно вздохнул Тарон, – но если вы так настаиваете, – лестница как раз подошла к концу, и мужчины вышли в просторный, светлый коридор. – Прошу сюда.

– Я в гости не напрашивался, – Стас пожал плечами и снял рюкзак, держа его в руке. – Не сочтите за нелюбезность, я малость выбит из колеи.

– Возможно, я на вашем месте и вовсе бросился на встречающего с кулаками, – улыбнулся маг, – но, поверьте, поступить подобным образом нас вынудила острая необходимость.

Он подошел к двери из светлого дерева и, открыв ее, пропустил гостя вперед. Первое, что заметил Стас – это окно почти во всю стену и то, что было за ним. Это совершенно точно был иной мир, даже если у него до этого были хоть какие-то сомнения, то сейчас они развеялись. Мужчина подошел ближе, коснулся рукой чуть прохладного стекла. Этот город был другим, и пусть путь, проделанный из заклинательной комнаты, не показался Стасу долгим, но сейчас он оказался на высоте этажа так девятого и хорошо видел странные трамвайчики, бодро ехавшие по улицам, дирижабль, величаво плывший в небе, и утопавшие в растущей на стенах зелени дома. Это только первые, бросившиеся в глаза вещи, но их, судя по всему, было великое множество.

– Удивлены? – негромко спросил Тарон. – И это только малая часть нашего мира. Надеюсь, вам понравится Эда.

– Необычно, скажем так, – Стас проводил взглядом дирижабль и обернулся к собеседнику. – Вы меня выдернули с помощью магии? И как она соседствует с технологиями? – он кивнул в сторону окна.

– Она ими правит, – Тарон плеснул какой-то напиток с приятным травяным запахом из высокого графина в стакан и протянул его собеседнику. – Все это, – он указал за окно, – использует магию как топливо, если угодно. Маги создают все новые и новые вещи, облегчающие жизнь простых людей.

– Значит, у вас и простые люди есть, – задумчиво ответил Стас, взяв стакан, но не спеша из него пить. – Ладно, это все, конечно, здорово, но зачем вам я?

– Из-за вашего предка, точнее, деда, если я не ошибся в расчетах, – Тарон отошел к столу и взял небольшую книгу, начиная не торопясь перелистывать страницы, – а именно – из-за его наследства. Барон Рикар был сильным магом, он владел многими важными для Эды вещами, например, вот этим, – мужчина протянул открытую книгу Стасу, на одной из страниц был изображен вычурный кулон с большим камнем глубокого винного цвета. – Как ваши глаза, – отметил маг. – Эта вещь позволяет своему владельцу управлять армией древних созданий, противостоять которой не сможет никто, и сейчас на поиски этого амулета брошены все силы одной из самых кровавых держав нашего мира.

– Бабушка говорила, что дед был иностранцем, звали его Рикардо, – медленно кивнул Стас, – и пробыли они вместе всего год. Значит, барон путешествовал между мирами… Погодите, а на каком языке мы разговариваем? – уточнил мужчина. – Я вроде не маг, чтобы мгновенно переводить незнакомую речь и на ней же изъясняться.

– Рикар был тем, кто придумал переход, рассчитал количество магии, которая на него потребуется, он же выяснил, что, попадая в другой мир, ты начинаешь говорить на языке той местности, куда попал – побочный эффект или вроде того, – Тарон явно восхищался дедом Стаса и тем, что он сделал для их мира. – Впрочем, подробности о бароне и его открытиях вам лучше расскажет Димит, он же будет вашим провожатым, чуть позже я представлю его вам. А пока вернемся к тому, зачем мы вас сюда вытащили? Или у вас есть еще какие-то вопросы?

Стас прошел к столику и присел на один из стульев, опустив рюкзак на пол рядом с собой и все-таки отпил немного из стакана. Напиток оказался прохладным и немного кислым.

– Давайте все же разберемся с моим здесь нахождением. Вопросы потом, по мере получения информации. Вас это устроит?

– Как скажете, милорд, – кивнул Тарон, – тогда продолжим. Я рассказал об амулете и о древних созданиях, а теперь позвольте объяснить, как это касается именно вас. Ваш дед спрятал эту вещь из-за опасений, что она попадет в плохие руки, а путь к ней описан где-то среди бумаг Рикара, которые хранятся в его доме. Но со смертью барона его родовое гнездо закрыла магия, и попасть в него может только кровный родич.

– У барона не осталось потомков в этом мире? – поднял брови Стас. – Я что, единственный кандидат на роль наследника?

– Надеюсь, это не покажется вам насмешкой, – маг сделал паузу, чтобы налить напиток и себе, – но, насколько мне известно, Рикар всю жизнь любил только вашу бабушку, а быть с ней не смог из-за своего первого плохо рассчитанного прыжка и обязательств перед нашим миром. Так что семьей он не обзавелся, и из его потомков остались только ваш отец и вы. И, сразу предвещая ваш вопрос, милорд, ваш отец слишком сильно привязан к тому миру, так что мы не смогли бы призвать его.

– Уважаю предка, – Стас не лукавил, он действительно был рад тому факту, что дед хоть и покинул бабулю, но не забыл ее. – Так, с этим понятно. У меня еще вопрос: что это за армия, и почему, если нет управляющего амулета, ее нельзя уничтожить сразу?

– Это сложные магические создания, их не так просто уничтожить, а без амулета и подавно. Если вам интересно, то можете прочитать подробнее здесь, – Тарон протянул Стасу давешнюю книгу. – Конечно, полного описания ритуалов и правил создания вы здесь не найдете, но мнение составить хватит.

– Спасибо, обязательно ознакомлюсь, – мужчина забрал фолиант и положил его рядом с собой. – Едем дальше. Я правильно понимаю, мне нужно попасть в дом деда и найти записи о том, где этот амулет?

– Да, все верно, – подтвердил маг. – Мы в свою очередь поможем вам как можно быстрее разобраться в этом и не потеряться в реалиях Эды. Не то чтобы я считал вас неспособным справиться самому, но все же чужой мир, другие правила, советчик не помешает, верно?

– Да-да, вы что-то про провожатого говорили… – Стас задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу. – А что насчет возвращения меня на Землю?

– Не будем забегать вперед, но вернуть вас будет проще с записями вашего деда, милорд. А насчет провожатого, – маг взял со стола небольшую вещицу, отдаленно напоминавшую сотовый, и, сделав над ней странный пасс рукой, сказал: – Димит, зайди ко мне.

Стас же молча сидел, смотря в сторону окна, и думал. Другой мир, значит… Ну, дед, втянул в историю. Маги и техника, амулеты и кровная защита дома… Кто рассказал бы – не поверил. Задумавшись, он пропустил момент, когда открылась дверь, но вскинулся, услышав недовольный голос:

– Что вы хотели? – говоривший был самым необычным созданием из всех, что Стасу прежде приходилось видеть, пусть он и не понимал, отчего. Парень чуть ниже его ростом, со светящимися зелеными глазами и небрежно подстриженными темными, почти черными волосами, притягивал взгляд. Тонкие черты лица, словно вылепленные искусным скульптором, делали его весьма симпатичным, вот только их искажала явно читаемая злость.

– Мы ведь уже говорили об этом, – немного устало сказал Тарон, – ни к чему повторять…

– Значит, это наследник Рикара? – весьма презрительно сказал парень. – Представите нас? Не собираюсь называть его милордом.

– Димит! – чуть повысил голос маг и с немного смущенной улыбкой посмотрел на Стаса: – Извините его, милорд. Хотя в чем-то он прав, вы так и не представились.

– Станислав, можно просто Стас, – мужчина, видя, что Димит по-прежнему стоит у двери, не спеша подходить к столу, тоже не стал вставать. – И не припомню, чтобы успел вас чем-то обидеть, – он чуть склонил голову набок, разглядывая нового знакомого.

Тот только обжег его очередным злым взглядом.

– Рикар воспитал Димита, – начал было Тарон.

– Это никого не касается, – оборвал его парень и все же обратился к Стасу: – Мое отношение к вам не имеет значения, Станислав, – он немного запнулся, произнося имя, – я всего лишь ваш проводник, я не должен быть вашим другом.

– Как же не имеет, если проводник должен быть рядом и подсказывать, что к чему? – не согласился Стас. – Мне бы не хотелось ни с кем ругаться, особенно с людьми, могущими рассказать о моем предке.

– Едва ли я собираюсь с вами ругаться, – отмахнулся Димит, – да и толкать под первый попавшийся автомобиль – тоже. Так что не волнуйтесь, к тому же, можно сказать, я нуждаюсь в вас больше остальных, – с явным отвращением к самой идее признался он, – я наконец смогу попасть домой. Хотя, конечно, вы легко можете оставить меня за порогом.

– А вот с этого места поподробнее, – насторожился Стас и посмотрел на Тарона. – Что там с защитой дома Рикара?

– Защита убьет любого некровного родича, который попробует попасть в дом, – пояснил тот. – Пока жив владелец, он может дать доступ с помощью определенного артефакта, – на этих словах Димит потянулся к груди, но, словно опомнившись, оборвал движение и нахмурился. – Для вас вход совершенно свободен, для остальных невозможен, пока вы не пригласите. И любого гостя на данный момент вам придется заводить буквально за руку.

Это действие не укрылось от внимания Стаса, и он уточнил:

– А при чем тут состояние владельца? Артефакт завязан на живую кровь?

– Вы делаете удивительно верные выводы, милорд, – сказал Тарон. – Если бы я не знал, что в вашем мире почти нет магии, я бы посчитал вас выпускником одного из алхимических университетов.

– У нас есть много фантазеров, которые и не такое могут придумать, – отмахнулся Стас. – Мы с Димитом находим записи моего предка, и вы отправляете меня домой, так? – вернулся он к первоначальной теме разговора.

– Не только записи, но и сам амулет, – поправил его маг.

– А амулет-то тут при чем? Сами найти не сможете, имея все подсказки?

– Амулет так же привязан к вашему роду, милорд, – объяснил Тарон, – вам будет проще найти его. К тому же я уверен, что ваш дед устроил на пути к нему препятствия, которые пройти сможет только его потомок.

Стас задумчиво посмотрел на мага, прикидывая, задавать ли оставшиеся у него вопросы, или подождать до изучения книги и попытать Димита. Если Рикар его воспитывал, то должен был что-то рассказывать про ту же магию крови. Придя к такому выводу, мужчина подхватил с пола свой рюкзак, спрятал туда полученный от Тарона фолиант и встал.

– Идемте.

– Да, конечно, – кивнул маг, тоже встав и направляясь к двери.

– А вас разве не ждут во дворце? – встрял Димит.

Тарон остановился и что-то негромко пробормотал, кажется, не совсем приличное.

– Да, ты прав, – громче сказал он. – Позаботься о нашем госте, Димит.

– Ничего не обещаю, – словно назло ему сказал тот и повернулся к Стасу: – Предпочтете добраться быстро или посмотреть на наш мир?

Мужчина, проводив взглядом ушедшего мага, ответил:

– Что бы ни говорил Тарон, задерживаться здесь дольше необходимого я не собираюсь, так что давай сразу к дому Рикара. И не надо мне «выкать», а то чувствую себя замшелой древностью.

– Уверены, милорд? – Димит очень точно повторил излишне почтительную интонацию мага и пошел прочь по коридору. Обернувшись через несколько шагов, он добавил: – Пойдем, Станислав, раз уж ты не собираешься задерживаться.

– Просто Стас, – поправил его мужчина и последовал за своим провожатым, не забывая, впрочем, посматривать по сторонам.

– Мы не настолько хорошо знакомы, чтобы я мог звать тебя кратким именем, – не согласился Димит, сбегая по небольшой лестнице и заводя Стаса в круглый зал, чем-то отдаленно напоминавший тот, где он впервые появился, только стены его были украшены странными картинами с видами городов. Нет, не картинами, понял мужчина, когда за рамой проехал автомобиль, отдаленно напоминавший старые земные. – Этот переход ведет к площади недалеко от дома, в смысле, от твоего особняка, – поправил себя Димит.

– Система порталов? Удобно, ничего не скажешь… Просто шагнуть в нужный или необходимо еще что-то сделать?

– В общественных нужно еще заплатить, а здесь просто идешь, и все.

– Понятно. Нам куда?

Димит просто указал на нужный переход, предлагая Стасу идти первому. Тот не стал спорить и шагнул вперед, даже не почувствовав, как оказался на другой стороне, разве что шум города ударил по ушам, да чуть не запнулся о камни мостовой. Рядом появился по-прежнему мрачный Димит и без лишних разговоров пошел куда-то в сторону домов с покрытыми коричневой черепицей крышами. Стас, решив, что все выяснения подождут до нужного места, последовал за ним.

Город не так уж сильно отличался от своих земных собратьев – те же люди, спешившие по своим делам, только немного странно, на взгляд Стаса, одетые, те же автомобили, только как будто прямым ходом из музея, такие же древние трамваи…

– Может, отвлечешься от своих мыслей? – окликнул его Димит, поворачивая в сторону опрятного дома за кованой оградой. – Держи, – мужчина протянул спутнику странный ключ, – эту дверь тоже только ты открыть сможешь.

Стас молча забрал предложенное и, немного повозившись, открыл замок и толкнул калитку.

– Пригласи меня войти, – подсказал Димит. Кажется, его это коробило, но, с другой стороны, можно было понять подобные чувства – когда тебя приглашают в твой дом, это не просто неприятно, это просто ужас какой-то.

– Да, конечно, – Стас окончательно вынырнул из раздумий и добавил: – Приглашаю тебя, Димит, в этот дом, – и посторонился, пропуская своего спутника.

Мужчина хмыкнул и прошел вперед.

– Розы подвяли, – тихо сказал он, касаясь бутона. – Нужно будет добавить магии… Впрочем, меня это уже не должно касаться, – Димит стремительным шагом направился к крыльцу. – Здесь тебе даже ключ не понадобится, – сказал он, – просто открой дверь, и если Рикар действительно твой дед, то пройдешь спокойно.

Стас, пожав плечами, поднялся по ступеням и нажал на ручку. Ничего не произошло, холодом или теплом не пахнуло, крови через царапину или укол никто не потребовал, дверь просто открылась. Мужчина остановился на пороге и спокойно посмотрел на Димита.

– А ты? Приглашения у ворот хватит, или нужно что-то еще?

– Придется тебе меня за руку заводить, если, конечно, вообще захочешь в дом приглашать.

– А я-то думал, это фигурально, – хмыкнул Стас и протянул ладонь. – Пошли, и хватит уже меня монстром представлять.

– Если бы, – буркнул Димит, но руку принял, так что вскоре они уже стояли в просторном холле. – Рикар был весьма щепетилен в отношении тех, кого пускал в свой дом, с моей стороны было весьма разумно предположить ту же черту в тебе, – он говорил, но на собеседника при этом не смотрел, взгляд метался по помещению, словно он надеялся что-то найти.

Стас тяжело вздохнул.

– Димит, давай сразу проясним ситуацию. Этот мир – не мой, этот дом – тоже, несмотря на то, что Рикар – мой дед. Я не собираюсь тут оставаться, найдем этот чертов амулет, перенастроим защиту на тебя, и прости-прощай. В какую комнату не заходить, где ты обитаешь?

– Ты несколько наивен, знаешь? – откликнулся тот. – Проще разрушить дом до основания, чем перенастроить защиту. Может, Рикар бы и смог, но ты не маг, не в обиду, так что не давай обещаний, которые не сможешь выполнить. И на будущее, на Эде вообще лучше не давать обещаний. Я жил в левом крыле, – после небольшой паузы продолжил он, – барон в правом, там же расположен кабинет и лаборатории. Где расположиться тебе, решай сам.

– Понятно… – Стас немного помрачнел, но деваться было некуда. – Комнат для гостей тут тоже не предусмотрено?

– Пойдем, – сказал Димит и пошел в сторону одного из арочных проемов, что вел из холла. – Будет тебе комната для гостей, хотя я не понимаю, зачем тебе это, расположился бы там, где жил дед.

– Повторяю, я не считаю этот дом своим и не хочу нарушать заведенный здесь распорядок. Одно дело – поиски документов, и другое – обосноваться совсем. И да, что тут с кухней?

– Она есть, но мы туда не заходили, а прислуги не было – Рикар в последние годы стал очень подозрительным и удалил из дома всех посторонних. Еду заказывали у задолжавшего ему жизнь трактирщика, его барон не опасался.

Димит остановился у двери украшенной цветочным орнаментом и толкнул ее, позволяя Стасу разглядеть комнату.

– Сейчас все сложнее, – он замялся. – Если ты сделаешь мне амулет-пропуск, то я разберусь со всеми бытовыми мелочами.

– Хорошо, – пожал плечами Стас. – Погоди, а твой прежний амулет куда делся? Он же должен был сработать, раз я здесь.

Димит наградил его нечитаемым взглядом, но все же ответил:

– А как ты думаешь, где взяли кровь Рикара для твоего призыва? Все для спасения мира, – он неприязненно улыбнулся. – В любом случае он уже не помог бы мне пройти, новый хозяин – новые правила.

Стас покосился на него, оценив интонацию, но возражать не стал, вместо этого опустил рюкзак на пол у стола и спокойно спросил:

– Что нужно сделать?

– Располагайся, а я все подготовлю, – сказал Димит. – Мне потребуется около получаса. Есть еще что-то, о чем бы ты хотел сказать, пока я не ушел?

– Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, – ответил Стас, – так что пока нет.

– Хорошее выражение. Если что-то срочное понадобится, моя комната дальше по коридору, – высказавшись, он вышел прочь.

Стас же достал полученную от Тарона книгу, присел за стол и, хмыкнув: «Магия», – принялся за ее изучение, уже не удивляясь тому, что непонятные закорючки, стоит немного сосредоточиться, превращаются во вполне читабельные слова.

А Димит, уходя прочь, чувствовал себя весьма странно: с одной стороны, он все еще ненавидел Станислава, точнее, его придуманный образ – того, каким должен был быть незваный наследник, с другой, реальный человек оказался совсем другим. Впрочем, они ведь совершенно не знакомы еще, так что мужчина решил для начала хотя бы присмотреться к новоиспеченному барону, а уже потом делать какие-то выводы.

Книга оказалась довольно интересной, хоть и написанной заумным языком. Выходило, что нужный амулет был чем-то вроде пульта управления армией големов – практически неуязвимых роботов, если можно так сказать, и приказывать им мог не просто владелец амулета, а маг-носитель определенной крови, барон Рикар, например. Не он один на самом деле, были и другие, к тому же в книге присутствовало описание способа передачи управления любому другому магу, и ритуал, насколько мог понять Стас, был не очень трудным. Отметив для себя этот факт, мужчина отложил недочитанную книгу и посмотрел на верные наручные часы. Прошло уже больше обещанного получаса, а Димита все не было, и Стас задумался: пойти поискать его или подождать немного. Решив, что от еще десяти минут ничего не изменится, мужчина занялся осмотром комнаты. Она чем-то напоминала номер в дорогом отеле, а не дом – не было того уюта, но, с другой стороны, что еще ждать от гостевой?

Димит появился спустя отмеренные десять минут, коротко постучал в дверь и вошел, не дожидаясь отклика.

– Надеюсь, ты не скучал, – сказал он, но, кажется, просто из вежливости. – Я не очень сильный маг, так что пришлось потратить времени больше, чем планировал, – и протянул Стасу три небольших овальных кристалла, которые явно были полыми, на витых цепочках. – Подумал, что тебе стоит иметь небольшой запас, если решишь пригласить в дом еще кого-то.

– Не собираюсь устраивать тут проходной двор, – покачал головой Стас, забирая только один. – Остальные оставь себе. Что нужно сделать, просто капнуть крови? – он покрутил будущий амулет в руках, рассматривая.

– Мне они тем более ни к чему, – Димит опустил вещи на небольшой столик у стены, где обычно скапливалась ненужная почта. – Его нужно открыть, поверни вершинку, она легко отойдет, – подсказал он, – и оцарапать палец о иглу внутри, главное при этом представлять того, для кого открываешь дверь, и хотеть видеть его своим гостем.

Стас молча выполнил все действия, внимательно посмотрев на Димита перед тем, как пожертвовал крови. Ранка, кстати, затянулась почти сразу, видимо, игла была зачарованной. Мужчина пару секунд полюбовался амулетом и протянул его собеседнику.

– Владей.

– Ну, спасибо, – и непонятно было, издевался Димит или искренне благодарил. – Я разберусь с обедом, если ты не против. А тебе стоит посетить кабинет, там древней армии посвящен целый стеллаж. Проводить?

– Проводить и рассказать, куда не лезть, а то мало ли, и кровное родство не спасет, – кивнул Стас и вышел из комнаты.

– Если только ты себе на голову что-нибудь уронишь. Впрочем, в лабораторию и верно не стоит заходить в одиночку, – догоняя его, сказал Димит и вышел чуть вперед, чтобы показывать дорогу. – Эда едва ли опаснее вашего мира, у вас есть электричество, у нас – магия, и одно, и другое опасно, но мы все равно существуем с ним бок о бок.

– Бывал у нас? Или Рикар рассказывал? – Стас с интересом посмотрел на него.

– Рассказывал, он вообще много вспоминал о твоем мире, о твоей бабушке, о сыне, на которого лишь раз взглянул, – Димит грустно улыбнулся. – Сложись все немного иначе, мы бы с тобой встретились при совершенно других обстоятельствах, потому что он хотел вас к нам позвать, кристаллы копил, но не успел, совсем немного не дотянул.

– Понятно… Жаль, не удалось встретиться, бабуля говорит, что я на деда похож гораздо больше, чем отец, – Стас вздохнул. – Ладно, что думать о том, что не сбылось.

– Совершенно не похож, – буркнул Димит и открыл очередную дверь, на этот раз на ней был орнамент, напоминавший чернильницу, перо и, кажется, пергамент, – хотя ты и сам можешь посмотреть, в кабинете есть альбом с фотографиями и сборник вырезок из газет.

Стас только хмыкнул. Он уже понял, что Димит огрызался не в силу скверного характера, а просто не зная, как себя вести, и поэтому пропускал колкости мимо ушей. Да и, судя по всему, Рикар был прилично в возрасте, когда занялся воспитанием то ли преемника, то ли опекаемого, так что сходства с относительно молодым внуком действительно могло быть немного.

– Осмотрись здесь, – сказал Димит, – а я скоро вернусь.

– Хорошо, – Стас с восхищением оглядел ровные ряды полок, заставленных книгами. – Вот это библиотека… – он подошел ближе и пробежался взглядом по корешкам, читая названия. Многое он просто не понимал, слова никак не хотели складываться вместе и доносить хоть какой-то смысл, но то, что он смог разобрать, поражало: если Рикар действительно знал все это, то он был очень умным человеком.

Пройдясь мимо стеллажей, Стас обратил внимание на небольшой столик у стены, на котором лежал приличного размера альбом – наверное, как раз тот, про который говорил Димит. Мужчина открыл его и начал листать, разглядывая фотографии предка, с легкостью представляя себя лет так через двадцать-тридцать – бабушка была права насчет их сходства.

– Твой дед не позволял есть в кабинете, – раздался голос Димита, – так что пойдем в комнату отдыха, она здесь, буквально за стеной.

– Да-да, – Стас с некоторым сожалением отложил альбом, пообещав себе пересмотреть позже еще раз, и пошел к выходу.

– Я не знаю, придется ли тебе по вкусу наша еда, – сказал Димит, входя в комнату рядом с кабинетом, здесь царил полумрак, чуть смягчавший очертания предметов. Возле небольшого стола в центре стояли стулья, даже на вид весьма удобные, легко было представить, как здесь собирается небольшая компания и ведет неспешную беседу за обедом. – Так что я заказал то, что особенно любил Рикар, надеясь, что на его вкус повлияло пребывание в твоем мире, – добавил мужчина, подходя к столу.

– Я неприхотливый, – Стас припомнил свои вылазки на природу и усмехнулся: – К тому же холостяцкая жизнь и любовь к походам приучают особо не привередничать.

– И все же… – Димит оборвал себя. – Ладно, вариантов все равно нет, так что придется тебе привыкать.

Мужчины спокойно поели, причем Стас никак не показал своего отношения к местной пище, бывшей хоть и несколько непривычной, но вполне съедобной.

Чуть позже он, отпив немного уже знакомого напитка, поинтересовался:

– Когда и с чего начнем поиски?

– Я бы предложил тебе сегодня отдохнуть и осмотреться, но ты же сказал, что торопишься, так что можем начать прямо сейчас.

– Осмотреться я смогу и в процессе поисков, а уставать мне особо не с чего, – покачал головой Стас. – Давай начнем с самого начала, с того, что ты знаешь о сложившейся ситуации. Рикар где-то спрятал амулет и оставил записи о его местонахождении в вашем доме?

– Все верно, впрочем, подсказку он не особо прятал, но с ней еще нужно разобраться. Я ведь сказал, что в последние годы твой дед стал подозрительным.

– Зашифровал, что ли? – Стас заинтересованно склонил голову набок. – И ты случайно не в курсе, на чем основывались его подозрения?

– Кажется, в самом конце он и мне не доверял, – тихо сказал Димит, – так что о опасениях своих не рассказывал, но если учесть, что умер барон весьма странно, то, возможно, они были и не беспочвенны. Но не думаю, что тебя это должно волновать. А насчет шифра – возможно, ты прав, потому что иначе я не могу объяснить то, почему до сих пор не догадался о сути подсказки.

– Как говорится, если у вас паранойя, это еще не значит, что за вами не следят… И меня это очень даже волнует, потому что, насколько я успел понять, владелец этого чертова амулета вполне может править миром, – не согласился Стас.

– Не все так просто, – Димит покачал головой. – Тогда, когда эта армия создавалась, они были бы непобедимы, а теперь хватает и другого оружия, и магов, так что их сломят, пусть и ценой огромных потерь.

– Во все времена были те, кому хочется еще немного власти, и такое подспорье в виде неутомимых и малоуязвимых воинов было бы весьма кстати. Тем более что амулет можно перенастроить не только на мою кровь. Кто даст гарантию, что мне не приставят нож к горлу и не заставят это сделать после его нахождения?

– В этом ты прав, амулет не почувствует принуждения, – Димит отвел взгляд и, поднявшись со своего места, отошел к небольшой стойке с напитками в углу. – Вина?

– Давай. Может, мысль какая дельная придет, – хмыкнул Стас, разглядывая своего собеседника, пользуясь тем, что тот занят.

Димит сосредоточенно разливал темный густой напиток, раздумывая над словами Станислава. Его выводы были весьма верными: владение амулетом, да и просто его поиск были опасным делом, в котором легко можно было распрощаться с жизнью.

– Держи, – мужчина протянул бокал и, увидев направленный на себя взгляд, уточнил: – Что-то не так?

– Все в порядке, – Стас забрал предложенное и отпил немного. – Расскажи что-нибудь о Рикаре. Пожалуйста.

– Я не знаю, что тебе рассказать. Главное уже было озвучено – вся его жизнь была направлена на то, чтобы вернуть себе любимую женщину и ребенка. Разве что-то еще важно? Едва ли ты хочешь знать, сколько сахара он добавлял в настой и какие сигары курил.

– Вернуть? А почему бы не самому вернуться? Не выжил бы без магии? Ах да, обязательства перед миром…

– Больше все же неверный расчет первого прыжка, – возразил Димит. – Он бы сгорел в твоем мире, Станислав, прожив всего несколько дней, а это слишком мало.

– А как Рикар тогда умудрился прожить у нас целый год? – непонимающе посмотрел на него Стас. – Счастливая случайность?

– Просто это был максимальный срок, который Рикар смог провести в другом мире, что он и сделал, не думая о себе. Вернувшись, он годами думал о том, как обойти это ограничение, как не причинить вреда тем, кого хотел перенести в наш мир, ограничение ведь работало в обе стороны. Он переделал заклинание, так что теперь переход безопасен. Знаешь, он писал ей письма, – словно не в тему добавил Дим, – и в одном из первых было о том, что, осознав опасность перехода, хотел сразу вернуться на Эду, но увидел прекрасную девушку, которая с грустной улыбкой брела по мостовой, и не смог уйти…

– Да, бабушка до сих пор тепло вспоминает своего Рикардо, – невесело улыбнулся Стас. – Она так и не вышла замуж, несмотря на уговоры родителей и толпу поклонников, сама вырастила отца… Ладно, это все лирика. Что там с подсказками?

– Допивай вино, и я покажу тебе их, – предложил Димит, делая глоток из своего бокала: темной жидкости в нем осталось совсем немного.

Стас покачал бокал, любуясь вином, одним глотком допил содержимое и встал.

– Идем?

Димит отставил свой напиток – создалось ощущение, что тот и вовсе был ему не по вкусу, а пил он из вежливости или чтобы занять себя – и тоже поднялся, а в кабинете подошел к одному из стеллажей, но достал оттуда не книгу, а какой-то странный, наполненный туманом шар.

– Я не знаю, что Рикар хотел этим сказать, – предупредил он и, щелкнув по шару, поднес вещь ближе к Стасу, чтобы тот мог разглядеть появившуюся из тумана картину города, укутанного пеленой дождя.

– Не понял… Это же мой родной город, бабушка с Рикаром здесь встретились, – недоуменно посмотрел на Димита Стас. – Амулет на Земле, что ли? Не может быть.

– Не думаю, что ответ настолько очевиден, – покачал головой тот. – Скорее, это просто первая из череды подсказок, твой дед хотел быть уверен, что никто посторонний ее не поймет. Подожди, я думаю, тебе стоит увидеть еще кое-что, подержи.

Он бережно передал шар Стасу и, отойдя к дальней стене, отодвинул в сторону картину, открывая взгляду сейф, настолько напоминавший подобные из старых фильмов Земли, что Стас не смог сдержать немного нервного смешка, который Димит, впрочем, проигнорировал. Быстро набрав код, мужчина достал весьма внушительную папку с чуть обтрепанными краями.

– Это письма, о которых я говорил, – объяснил он, – они идут в хронологическом порядке, и в одном из первых есть описание города, может, тебе это что-нибудь скажет?

Папка с тихим шелестом опустилась на стол, а Дим протянул ладонь, предлагая вернуть ему шар. Стас еще пару секунд полюбовался красивым, несмотря на серость из-за туч, городом и отдал вещь. Пройдя к столу, он присел на стул и открыл папку.

У Рикара был прекрасный слог, Стас словно увидел первую встречу двух людей из разных миров, прочувствовал тот вечер, увидел каждый локон на прическе бабушки, каждую складочку на ее платье, ее смех, ее голос. С каждым словом он все сильнее поражался тому, насколько же сильно Рикар любил свою прекрасную незнакомку, которая, кстати, при первой встрече даже имени своего не назвала. Этим и заканчивалось первое письмо, во втором был рассказ, как дед один в чужом мире искал ту, что полюбил с первого взгляда, он делился своим вдохновением, каплей отчаяния и бесконечной надеждой. Третье же начиналось с имени – «Татьяна», настолько красиво выведенного, что Стас даже замер, разглядывая написанное. Наверное, именно из-за этого он пропустил небольшую нестыковку в следующей строке, но что-то зацепило взгляд, и Стас перечитал вновь. Рикар написал адрес возлюбленной, но дело в том, что он был неверным.

– Димит, как называются улицы в вашем городе? Хоть пару примеров, – Станислав поднял взгляд на молча сидевшего напротив мужчину, погруженного в какие-то невеселые раздумья. – Тут что-то не так.

– Покажи, где, – попросил вставший Димит, подходя и склоняясь над столом, чтобы лучше разглядеть. – Я не читал все, Рик этого не хотел, но те, что я видел, совершенно обычные, если, конечно, так можно сказать, – он замолчал и вгляделся в строку, на которую показал Стас. – Дорожная улица? Что с ней не так? Совершенно обычное название, у нас есть такая, недалеко от кладбища, а еще есть Дорожный тупик и переулок с таким же названием.

– А то, что бабушка всю жизнь до отъезда из города жила на Солнечном бульваре, – пояснил Стас. – И Дорожной улицы я что-то у нас не помню, Придорожный переулок только есть, где-то на окраине.

– И что? – Димит поймал его взгляд, но словно на стену наткнулся, поспешно отвел глаза и отошел в сторону. – Думаешь, все так просто? – продолжил он после немного неловкой паузы. – Пройтись по Дорожной улице и найти следующую подсказку?

– Сначала дочитать письма, – улыбнулся чужой реакции Стас. – Может, попадется еще что-нибудь, например, намек на дом, или дерево, или яму какую на этой улице, – мужчина снова углубился в чтение.

А Димит, пользуясь случаем, решил внимательней разглядеть пришельца из другого мира. Он в самом начале покривил душой, говоря, что Стас не похож на деда, на самом деле тот действительно был почти точной копией Рикара, в чем маг окончательно убедился, взглянув ему в глаза. Винные – исключение даже для Эды, – ровно такого же цвета, что тот редкий сорт вина, который они недавно пили, Рик всегда любил его более других, а вот Димиту он казался слишком сладким. Наверное, подобная похожесть должна была радовать, но она казалась какой-то неправильной, может, потому что внешность Стаса цепляла, заставляла наблюдать украдкой, почти любоваться. А это было явно неправильно и странно, потому что Рикар никогда не вызывал подобных чувств. Димит, разозлившись на себя, отвел взгляд и отошел к окну: лучше уж посмотреть на чуть заросший сад.

Стас же снова погрузился в воспоминания предка. Встречи с бабушкой, узнавание мира, сожаление о невозможности остаться там навсегда, ребенок, необходимость их покинуть и острое сожаление от этого… На первый взгляд, больше ничего странного. Может, есть что-то еще в шаре? Какая-то нестыковка, которую он сразу не заметил? Стоило посмотреть внимательней. Он осмотрелся, ища нужную вещь, но ее не было видно, наверное, уже убрана на место.

– Димит, – окликнул его Стас. – Можно еще раз взглянуть на этот шар с городом?

– Конечно, – выныривая из своих мыслей, сказал тот и достал требуемое. – Я хотел бы помочь, но даже не представляю, что там нужно искать.

– Поможешь на той Дорожной улице, – хмыкнул мужчина, забирая шар, в котором снова была видна одна из знакомых улиц города. Стас внимательно вгляделся в дома, ища что-то непривычное или неправильное. Но сколько бы он ни смотрел, никаких странностей больше не было. Может, дело не в этом?

– Ничего? – по выражению его лица догадался Димит. – До вечера еще достаточно времени, давай прогуляемся до нужной улицы. Может, и правда на месте что-то найдется.

– Наверное, да, – вздохнул Стас, возвращая шар, и аккуратно сложил письма в прежнем порядке. – Показать бы это бабуле…

– Ты же все равно собираешься домой, возьмешь их с собой, и все, – как само собой разумеющееся сказал Димит. – Если, конечно, не решишь остаться на Эде, – он немного критическим взглядом окинул собеседника и добавил: – Кстати, пока ты здесь, тебе придется чуть поменять гардероб, ни к чему привлекать внимание, так ведь?

– И кто их там прочитает? – невесело хмыкнул Стас. – Языкознание передается по местности, а написаны письма не по-русски. Гардероб, точно. Дедовы вещи?

– Я понимаю, это неловко, – словно извиняясь, сказал Димит, – но пока предлагаю подобрать что-то из одежды Рикара, хотя бы на сегодня, а во время прогулки можно зайти в ателье и сделать заказ, завтра у тебя уже будут собственные. А насчет писем, что мешает тебе их переписать? Взять с собой оригиналы и перевод, или боишься, что твоя бабушка тебе не поверит?

– Хорошо, – пожал плечами Стас, – в этом вопросе полагаюсь на тебя. А про переписать – интересная мысль, надеюсь, знание вашего языка не помешает вспомнить родную речь, – он широко улыбнулся и встал. – Так, одежда и прогулка.

– Не помешает, – заверил его Димит и пошел к выходу из кабинета.

До нужной комнаты добрались быстро, вот только у двери мужчина замешкался: он вспомнил, как в последний раз заходил сюда чуть больше года назад пожелать Рикару доброго утра и принести завтрак. Тот не казался больным, может, чуть более мрачным, чем обычно, и несколько нервным. А к обеду его не стало… Сердце остановилось прямо во время какого-то обсуждения в одном из клубов, членом которого был маг. Димит тогда долго не мог поверить, что такое возможно, но заключение семейного врача было однозначным. Стас не торопил, молча дожидаясь, пока его спутника отпустит: это для него дед был просто неким образом, воспоминанием других, а Димиту, получается, Рикар заменил отца, и потерять и его, и возможность попасть в дом должны были стать приличным таким ударом. Маг поймал себя на том, что неоправданно долго медлит, решительно толкнул украшенную замысловатым гербом дверь и вошел в комнату. Ему показалось, что он попал в капсулу времени: все здесь осталось прежним, даже запах любимого одеколона Рикара чувствовался в воздухе, а на столике возле кровати стоял поднос с пустой тарелкой и чашкой из-под отвара.

– Гардеробная там, – как мог спокойно сказал Димит, указывая в нужную сторону, – осмотрись пока, может, что-то особенно приглянется, а потом я дополню, если потребуется.

Стас с некоторым восхищением покрутил головой, осматриваясь, и направился выбирать себе наряд, по дороге припоминая, как выглядели виденные им раньше жители Эды. Димит вошел, как раз когда он застегивал непривычный, чуть удлиненный пиджак, окинул критическим взглядом, открыв один из ящиков, достал шелковый платок винного цвета с едва различимым черным орнаментом и протянул его Стасу.

– Умеешь завязывать? – поинтересовался он.

– Как-то не приходилось, у нас больше галстуки в ходу, – отрицательно покачал головой тот и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. – Мда, как из прошлого века вышел, сам на себя не похож. Поможешь? – мужчина кивнул на платок, что Димит по-прежнему держал в руке.

– Хорошо, – не стал спорить Димит, – давай подойдем ближе к зеркалу, чтобы ты мог запомнить. На самом деле шейный платок обычно и у нас не обязательно носить, но ты умудрился подобрать именно такой стиль, что без него не обойтись, – мужчина с сосредоточенным видом поправил воротник-стойку рубашки Стаса и, убедившись, что все в порядке, встал у него за спиной. – Смотри, это самый простой узел, – он аккуратно расправил платок, укладывая его определенным образом и сосредоточенно начиная завязывать, не торопясь и останавливаясь на каждом этапе, чтобы легче было запомнить. – Вот так, – Димит поправил еще и воротник пиджака, обошел Станислава кругом, чтобы убедиться, что все идеально, и, улыбнувшись, отступил. – Теперь ты готов к прогулке.

– Благодарю, – склонил голову Стас, пряча блеск в глазах. – Нам куда? Весь путь самим до нужной точки, или сначала к порталу?

– Проще всего на автомобиле, но я, к сожалению, не вожу, так что пройдем через несколько переходов, а потом немного прогуляемся пешком. Последнее нам даже на руку: улица длинная, а где искать, мы не знаем.

– Вы с Рикаром не были на этой улице? В смысле, может, там было памятное для него место или еще что-то подобное? Нужно же от чего-то отталкиваться… – Стас вышел из гардеробной и направился к выходу из дома, впрочем, не особо торопясь, чтобы Димит, опять застрявший в комнате на пару секунд, мог его догнать.

– На той улице ничего особо и нет, – после недолгого раздумья ответил маг, – обычные дома среднего класса, там живет очень много рабочего люда. Недалеко, как я уже говорил, кладбище и небольшой сквер. И как бы я ни пытался, не могу припомнить, чтобы Рикар проявлял интерес к этому месту. Хотя, может, в последнее время… В любом случае я об этом не знаю, прости.

– Все нормально, будем разбираться по ходу дела, – за разговором мужчины вышли из дома и направились к воротам. – Надеюсь, у нас нет жестких временны́х рамок? – уточнил Стас, посмотрев на своего спутника.

– Я уж точно никуда не тороплюсь, – пожал плечами Димит. – Правда, уверен, что Тарон будет настаивать на скорейшем поиске, но это уже его проблемы.

– А Тарон у нас вообще кто? Имеет отношение к правящей верхушке? Ты его вроде во дворец отправлял…

– Он придворный маг, – пояснил Димит, – имеет весьма приличный вес в местном обществе, да и по силе входит в пятерку.

– А Рикар?

– Он был сильнейшим магом нашей страны, но не участвовал в придворных дрязгах, всего себя посвятив исследованиям.

– Действительно, только такому человеку и можно доверить большую красную кнопку, – хмыкнул Стас и, поймав недоуменный взгляд, пояснил: – Реалии моего мира, про глобальное оружие.

– Рикар не просил об этом, сам же понимаешь, – покачал головой Димит. Они как раз вышли на площадь с арками, и маг, остановившись перед одной, достал несколько монет, часть протянув Стасу. – Одна монета за переход, напомни мне, чтобы я позже рассказал о местных деньгах, хорошо?

– Вечером, – кивнул тот, рассматривая мелочь. – Что ж, вперед, на поиски, – он криво улыбнулся.

– Удачи нам, – улыбнулся в ответ Димит и шагнул вперед.

Очередная площадь и новые арки перехода, здесь они даже задерживаться не стали, сразу ушли дальше, чтобы оказаться совершенно в другом районе. Здесь было более шумно и, пожалуй, грязно, брусчатка под ногами была битой, и местами попадались мелкие камушки, в воздухе стоял незнакомый Стасу, но очень въедливый запах.

– Все в порядке? – уточнил Димит, внимательно глядя на него.

– Нормально, – поморщился тот. – Надеюсь, народ тут не слишком лихой.

– У нас не принято приставать к магам, – ответил Димит, поправляя небольшой значок, прикрепленный к лацкану пиджака, – мало ли какой силой они обладают. Так что наша прогулка будет спокойной. Смотри по сторонам, и пошли.

– Разумно, – хмыкнул Стас, оглядывая дома и не спеша идя вперед. – Честно говоря, я бы обратил особое внимание на упомянутые тобой сквер и кладбище, там можно спрятать любую подсказку, и посторонние вряд ли ее обнаружат, – добавил он чуть позже.

– Тогда не будем терять время и пойдем прямиком к скверу. Прости, но я не очень люблю кладбища и постараюсь держаться от них подальше так долго, как это возможно, так что пусть оно станет вторым пунктом нашей сегодняшней развлекательной программы.

– Развлекательной, скажешь тоже, – Стас негромко рассмеялся и, оторвавшись от изучения остатков лепнины на одном из домов, добавил: – В сквер так в сквер, веди.

Чтобы дойти до нужного места, им пришлось потолкаться среди людей, спешивших по своим делам. Мужчины настолько явно выделялись из толпы, что Стас несколько раз ловил весьма неприязненные взгляды, но их все же не задирали, видимо, значок Димита и правда был весьма значимой причиной подавить недовольство. В самом же сквере было достаточно спокойно, лишь чуть в стороне на одной из лужаек шумно играли дети. Смысла игры Стас не понял, но она сильно напоминала обычные жмурки.

– Смотри, – отвлек его от раздумий Димит, – мне кажется, или что-то подобное было в том изображении в шаре? – мужчина указал на стоявшую в череде других статую. Если честно, вся композиция выглядела несколько нелепо, во всяком случае, на вкус Стаса. – Подойдем? – продолжил маг и, не дожидаясь ответа, решительно зашагал вперед.

Стас, идя следом, рассматривал упомянутую скульптуру и пытался сообразить, что имел в виду Димит, а поняв, негромко рассмеялся. Действительно, на одной из стен города за пеленой дождя было граффити с бегущим человеком, отдаленно напоминавшим одну из статуй в этом сквере. Теперь оставалось понять, что хотел этим сказать дед, ведь не просто так привел сюда.

– Это интересно, – Димит указал на клеймо мастера, – знакомое имя.

– Знакомое лично тебе или через Рикара?

– В библиотеке твоего деда есть книга, которую написал человек с таким же именем, – пояснил Димит. – Ты просто сегодня разглядывал полки, я подумал, что мог ее видеть.

– Я больше на названия смотрел, чем на авторов… Ну что, на кладбище уже не пойдем, так?

– Если только ты не хочешь познакомиться с местными похоронными обычаями, – пожал плечами Димит, – но я бы лучше затащил тебя к портному, а не на погост.

– Как-то это зловеще прозвучало, – хмыкнул Стас и, еще раз окинув взглядом скульптурную композицию, продолжил: – Ты прав, давай за одеждой.

– У меня немного опыта в подборе гардероба кому-то другому, но отчего-то казалось, что ты будешь фырчать и стараться как можно быстрее отделаться от меня и портного. Видимо, поэтому и получилось так зловеще.

– О, я помню, как бабушка привела меня в ателье перед выпускным вечером, костюм заказывать. Молодой был, глупый, не понимал, зачем эта куча измерений и примерок, – Стас негромко рассмеялся. – Потом дошло, конечно, что одежда именно по твоей фигуре окупает все.

– То есть будешь стойко сносить все издевательства, а, милорд? – улыбнулся Димит.

– Кто-то не хотел называть меня милордом, – продолжал улыбаться Стас. – Буду.

– Иногда можно, когда хочется посмотреть, как ты морщишься, – рассмеялся Димит, позволив себе короткий взгляд на спутника.

– Мне устроить показательную истерику и довести портного до нервного тика? Я могу, если очень надо, – они как раз вышли из сквера и приостановились перед тем, как снова влиться в толпу.

– Тебе не пойдет, – покачал головой Димит, – так что будь паинькой.

– Как скажешь, ученик колдуна, – необидно хмыкнул Стас. – Нам к тем же порталам?

– Да, только идти другим переходом. Я покажу.

– Конечно, – и мужчины направились к нужной площади.

Ателье, судя по вывеске, было недешевым, чему Стас, в общем-то, не удивился – Рикар занимал довольно высокое положение в обществе, нужно было соответствовать. К Димиту здесь отнеслись как к старому знакомому, портной весьма почтительно поинтересовался о его делах, прежде чем начать разговор о возможном заказе. Стас не вмешивался, позволяя магу выбирать ткань, фасон и цвет, тот явно лучше в этом разбирался.

– Дим, – раздался незнакомый голос. Димит вздрогнул.

– Это неуместно, Харан, – негромко и преувеличенно вежливо сказал он. – Мы с вами не родственники и не любовники.

– Тебя воспитали в каких-то замшелых традициях, – покачал головой его собеседник.

– И все же я прошу вас их соблюдать.

– Ладно, как скажешь, – скривился незнакомец и обратил внимание на Стаса. – Неужели у Рикара все же нашелся отпрыск… Выгуливаешь брата?

– Харан, – оборвал его Димит, – думаю, вам пора.

Стас же молча смерил взглядом упомянутого Харана, изогнув брови в немом вопросе, мол, кто это тут такой невежливый, даже не поздоровался. Впрочем, тот с какой-то почти царской гордостью проигнорировал это и, забрав свой заказ, вышел, подарив Димиту еще один весьма странный взгляд.

– Прости за это, – сказал маг, вновь возвращаясь к выбору ткани.

– Бывает, – Стас пожал плечами, не собираясь прямо сейчас выяснять, кто это был и чего хотел от его спутника.

Снятие мерок вымотало, но оно того стоило: портной обещал прислать утром первые из заказанных вещей, и мужчины покинули лавку.

– Куда теперь? Домой, копаться в книгах в кабинете?

– Сначала поужинаем, – покачал головой маг, – время уже к вечеру.

Стас не стал возражать, и они, пройдя через несколько порталов, вернулись к особняку, по дороге забрав заказанный ранее Димитом ужин.

Там было тихо, так что после гомона улицы он был как надежное убежище, и мужчины, не сговариваясь, пошли в ту комнату, где обедали. Димит начал накрывать на стол, радуясь тому, что снова оказался здесь, ведь он уже успел попрощаться с домом. Хотя Станислав же говорил, что собирается возвращаться в свой мир, а значит, с его уходом особняк снова закроется… Может, попробовать уговорить его остаться? Только чем аргументировать? Он же не маг, хоть и потомок Рикара. Едва ли его заинтересует состояние деда и возможность занять место в парламенте. Может, стоило узнать, что он ценил, и найти аналог на Эде, вот только подобная попытка манипулировать претила Димиту.

– Приятного аппетита, – нарушил тишину маг, присаживаясь за стол напротив Стаса.

– Тебе тоже, – отозвался тот, приступая к трапезе. – Только можно в следующий раз это вино не выставлять? Оно, по-моему, десертное, а не столовое.

– Можешь выбрать любое, – Димит указал на стойку с напитками. – Я вообще вино не люблю, предпочитаю отвар. Эта привычка осталась от твоего деда.

– Тогда обойдемся вообще без него, в одиночку пить не собираюсь, – покачал головой Стас. – Давай отвар.

Димит не стал спорить, поднялся и принес графин, разливая напиток в высокие стаканы.

– Хотя у нас есть хоть небольшой, но повод для праздника – мы на шаг ближе к цели.

– Еще бы знать, сколько всего этих шагов, – скептически посмотрел на него Стас. – У Рикара была половина жизни на создание этой головоломки.

– Он должен был так поступить, – Димит встал на защиту опекуна, – ты же понимаешь, как важно надежно скрыть подобную вещь. Ты кого-то оставил там, в родном мире? – уточнил он то, что на самом деле тревожило. – К кому так спешишь вернуться.

– По-моему, проще уничтожить, – Стас задумчиво погонял по тарелке кусочек, собираясь с мыслями. – Как минимум амулет, а в идеале – и эту армию. Нет оружия – нет соблазна его использовать, ни тому кровавому государству, ни вашему, а то что-то я сомневаюсь в миролюбии высокостоящих магов Эды, не зря же Рикар в их склоках не участвовал. А по поводу того, что кого-то оставил… На Земле мои родные, работа, какая-никакая личная жизнь, а здесь я чужак. Не маг, не имею политического веса, всей пользы – родство с дедом. Да и ты со мной возишься только потому, что Тарон наказал и доступ в дом теперь есть, – мужчина криво улыбнулся.

– Это не так, Станислав, – возразил Димит. – Я злился, когда у меня забрали дорогую вещь ради призыва какого-то неизвестного человека, злился, только увидев тебя, потому что ты был тем, кем я никогда стать бы не смог. Но ты не такой, мне хватило нескольких часов, чтобы это понять, так что я с тобой не потому, что мне приказали, а потому что искренне хочу помочь.

– Спасибо, – серьезно посмотрел на него Стас. – Надеюсь, у нас все получится. Но это не отменяет того, что мне на Эде не очень-то рады.

– На самом деле если бы ты захотел, то мог бы и здесь устроить свою жизнь. Найти аналог того, чем занимался на Земле.

– Это сильно вряд ли, у меня работа довольно скучная и для этого мира невозможная, у вас же магия вместо электричества. Или ты намекаешь на то, чтобы я обязательно остался? – Стас чуть прищурился.

– Выбирать в любом случае тебе, – покачал головой Димит. – На что бы я ни намекал или открыто просил, в конечном итоге важно только твое решение. Не о том мы говорим, тебе не кажется?

– Кажется. И что ты предлагаешь? – мужчина отставил тарелку и с явным наслаждением отпил немного отвара. – Про деда или об Эде? И ты что-то про деньги обещал рассказать. Или прямым ходом в кабинет?

– Давай займемся делом, – предложил Дим, у которого совершенно пропало настроение вести беседы, – а с утра я расскажу о деньгах и отвечу на появившиеся вопросы.

– Хорошо, как скажешь, – Стас, видя, что собеседник несколько упал духом, не стал настаивать и, допив, отставил стакан. – Ты закончил, идем?

Димит только кивнул в ответ, поднимаясь из-за стола и решив, что с посудой он, так и быть, разберется позже.

В кабинете ничего не изменилось, да и с чего бы этому произойти? Маг сразу пошел к нужной полке и достал книгу, автором которой был тот самый человек, имя которого значилось на статуе. Стоило ему только взять вещь в руки, как на пол спланировал конверт, Димит поднял его и протянул Стасу.

– Полагаю, это тебе.

– Интересно, – выдал тот, покрутив послание в руках и аккуратно вскрыв конверт. Внутри оказался сложенный пополам лист плотной бумаги и фотография. Рассмотрев ее, мужчина передал плотный листок спокойно листавшему книгу Димиту.

– Это с одной из статей, – мельком глянув на изображение, сказал тот, – если я не ошибаюсь, вручение ежегодной премии, я найду. А что в письме?

Стас развернул лист и изумленно поднял брови: там была всего одна фраза, причем довольно странная.

– «Солгавший в одном лжет во всем», – прочитал подошедший ближе маг. – Я не понимаю, как связаны фотография и этот текст. Хотя, может, увидишь ты? – он небрежно бросил книгу на стол и пошел к альбому с вырезками.

– Может, речь о репортере, написавшем статью, в которой была эта фотография? – предположил Стас. – Или о чем-то, в честь чего был прием.

– Не думаю, что Рикар доверил хоть часть головоломки человеку, – возразил Димит, перелистывая страницы, стараясь не задерживаться взглядом на изображениях. – К тому же… – он наконец нашел нужное. – Да, верно. Вот, смотри, за спиной. Эта фреска рассказывает об одном из моментов в истории Эды. Суть примерно такая, как в той фразе, здесь одного из родичей короля спрашивают об его верности, он, конечно, заверяет, что и думать не думал пойти против, но прежде этот персонаж уже участвовал в перевороте, а после этого заявления и вовсе оказался на троне.

– Наверное, стоит посмотреть на эту фреску поближе, – отозвался Стас, разглядывая фото. – Но это уже завтра с утра.

– Обязательно рассмотрим, но это одно из административных зданий в центре, так что до утра ждать придется в любом случае. Надеюсь, завтра нам удастся туда попасть, насколько я помню, там какое-то мероприятие намечалось.

– Что за мероприятие? Посторонних не пускают, и нужно будет прийти пораньше, или придется толкаться в толпе?

– Я не интересовался, – отмахнулся Димит. – Знаю только, что моей работы оно не касается, но, пожалуй, свяжусь с парочкой знакомых, просто чтобы уточнить, сможем ли мы вообще попасть в нужное место. Но, скорее всего, проблем не возникнет, фреска находится в холле, к чему перекрывать туда вход.

– Вот и отлично. Если на сегодня все, то займусь письмами деда, если ты не возражаешь.

– Конечно, нет. Все необходимое найдешь на столе, – маг махнул рукой в нужную сторону, на углу стола и правда виднелась стопка бумаги и перьевая ручка с чернильницей. – Если закончатся чернила – баночка с ними в левом ящике. Я тебе еще нужен?

– У тебя и свои дела есть, так что торчать тут необязательно, – улыбнулся Стас, проходя к столу. – Посижу тут пару часов, а потом пойду к себе, если что.

– Хорошо. Мне нужно будет покинуть дом на какое-то время, взять несколько вещей из своей квартиры и разобраться кое с чем по работе. Вернусь, скорее всего, ближе к полуночи, так что не теряй, – предупредил Димит и, еще раз окинув взглядом кабинет, вышел.

– Не потеряю, конечно, – уже в спину ему отозвался Стас, открывая папку с письмами и готовясь снова окунуться в историю любви своих родных.

Писать пером было жутко непривычно, буквы плясали, а то и вовсе расплывались кляксами, ну хоть чернила не размазывались, наверное, в этом помогала магия. Но Стас не собирался останавливаться, ведь у него была возможность порадовать бабушку, доказать ей, что она не зря всю жизнь любила своего Рикардо. Отчего-то у мужчины даже не возникло мысли, что он не сможет вернуться: возможность есть, а значит, он ею обязательно воспользуется. Осталось только найти все необходимые подсказки и сам амулет. Вот только что с ним потом делать? Мужчина не лукавил, говоря о том, что не особо доверяет властьимущим, вот только Тарон без амулета назад его не отправит. Проблема… С такими не слишком веселыми мыслями, плававшими фоном, Стас просидел за столом несколько часов.

Димит же, быстро собрав все необходимое в квартире, которая даже спустя год выглядела несколько необжитой, поспешил на рабочее место. Да, Тарон, выдергивая его, поговорил с начальством, но у мужчины были неоконченные проекты, которые не хотелось навешивать на коллег, у них хватало и своих заморочек. Уже выходя, он столкнулся с придворным магом, тот словно почувствовал мысли о себе и оказался рядом, и если бы Димит не был уверен, что такое невозможно, то так бы и решил.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – нет, Тарон не повысил голос, говорил привычно мягко и вежливо, но Дим с трудом подавил желание поежиться.

– Нужно было забрать кое-что, – спокойно ответил мужчина.

– Все, что тебе сейчас нужно – находиться рядом со Станиславом, Димит. Неужели ты не понимаешь, насколько это важно? Он очень уязвим сейчас и может посчитать своим другом кого-нибудь совершенно неподходящего. Ты меня понял?

– Да, – Дим не решился спорить, не с его уровнем тягаться с придворным магом.

– Узнали что-то новое?

– Нет, пока просто прогулялись по городу, заказали одежду, посетили могилу Рикара, – мужчина не знал, почему соврал, но рассказывать правду совершенно не хотелось.

Словно почувствовав его метания, Тарон уточнил:

– Ты мне все рассказал?

– Вроде да, – пожал плечами Димит.

– Не делай глупостей, – смотря куда-то за его плечо, сказал маг. – Ты не Рикар, ты всего лишь слабосильный маг, которого в свое время по чистой случайности он подобрал с улицы, и если амулет попадет в плохие руки, никто не вспомнит о твоих заслугах. Ты меня понял?

– Да, – негромко ответил Дим, которого окатило чужой силой.

– Тогда иди домой.

Тарон ушел, оставив собеседника в смятении и попытке успокоить мечущиеся мысли. Кое-как взяв себя в руки, Димит вернулся в особняк. Для очистки совести он заглянул в кабинет – проверить, где Станислав – и, найдя того за столом, сосредоточенно писавшего явно непривычной вещью, скрылся за дверью за секунду до того, как Стас поднял голову.

Как ни странно, но перо оказалось не орудием пытки, как показалось в самом начале, а просто тем, к чему нужно приноровиться. Увлекшись, Стас забыл про время и, только услышав шорох за дверью, осознал, что уже довольно поздно, раз Димит вернулся, а значит, и ему пора заканчивать. Аккуратно сложив письма, мужчина еще раз огляделся, проверяя, не оставил ли беспорядка, и вышел. В коридоре было пусто, так что Стас спокойно дошел до «своей» комнаты, привел себя в порядок и лег. Несмотря на усталость, спать не хотелось – окончательно накатило осознание, что он в чужом мире, и помочь ему особо некому, только Димит вроде искренен в своих словах и действиях. Хотя и у него явно есть свои мотивы, возможно, даже парочка сверх того, о чем Стас уже знал. Даже понимая это, мужчина все равно отчего-то ему верил, может, потому что тот с первого взгляда произвел весьма сильное впечатление. Этакий злюка со сверкающими глазами. Даже немного жаль, что они живут в разных мирах, Стас не отказался бы узнать его поближе, ведь, судя по недоразговору Димита с Хараном, на Эде не осуждают однополые пары.

Вздохнув, мужчина устроился поудобнее и все-таки попытался уснуть, что, в конечном итоге ему удалось, пусть непривычная обстановка все же заставляла время от времени вскидываться, непонимающе оглядываться по сторонам, вспоминать, где он, и вновь заставлять себя уснуть, так что неудивительно, что он проснулся, услышав тихие шаги в коридоре. За окном уже посветлело, но еще недостаточно для нормального начала дня. Стас посмотрел на часы – без четверти шесть, дикая рань, и это он, между прочим, в отпуске. Мужчина нервно усмехнулся – врагу не пожелаешь такой отдых – и все же встал, понимая, что больше уснуть не удастся. Быстро умывшись и переодевшись в привычную земную одежду – он не был уверен, что заказ уже привезли, – Стас вышел из комнаты и направился на поиски Димита.

Мага не было ни в кабинете, ни в комнате отдыха, Стас даже в спальню Рикара заглянул. Впрочем, пойти искать дальше он не успел, Димит появился сам – окликнул, даже не пришлось задавать ему вопросы, все стало ясно и так: выходил за завтраком.

– Не ожидал, что ты так рано проснешься, – улыбнулся Димит, – но раз уж встал, то доброе утро, – мужчина казался несколько уставшим и даже, возможно, чем-то встревоженным. Впрочем, Стас мог и ошибаться, не так уж хорошо они знакомы для верных выводов.

– Доброе. Чем займемся до похода в центр города? – поинтересовался он, проходя за Димитом в комнату.

– Позавтракаем, дождемся портного, я наконец объясню тебе несколько важных деталей… – начал перечислять тот. – Совсем забыл… – Димит посмотрел на оставленную вчера посуду и недовольно нахмурился: встреча с Тароном слишком сильно выбила его из колеи, неудивительно, что он совершенно не подумал о такой незначительной детали. – Ладно, не будем тратить время, – мужчина не любил использовать магию для таких мелочей, но сейчас это было проще, чем тащиться на кухню. С его пальцев сорвалась зеленая светящаяся волна, пробежала по столу и рассеялась, оставив за собой чистые приборы.

Стас только хмыкнул, никак это не прокомментировав, и уселся на вчерашнее место, внимательно следя за действиями Димита, накрывавшего на стол.

– Может, помочь чем? А то сижу тут барином, даже как-то неудобно.

– Можешь налить отвар, если предпочтешь его, а не кофе, – указал в нужную сторону Димит. – Он, правда, еще горячий. А вообще, я вполне справлюсь сам, не стоит утруждать себя.

– Нет уж, в такое время – только кофе, – рассмеялся Стас. – Ты всегда так рано встаешь, или что-то случилось? – все-таки уточнил он.

Димит поднял на него взгляд, но потом покачал головой, словно споря с самим собой.

– Обычно я примерно так и просыпаюсь, – сказал он, решив ограничиться полуправдой. – На работе нужно быть к восьми, а я знатный копуша.

– А кем работаешь, если не секрет? – Стасу действительно были немного интересны реалии Эды, да и Димит сам по себе.

– Я даже не знаю, как тебе объяснить… – маг задумался: он примерно представлял мир Стаса по рассказам Рикара, но никогда не интересовался, какие там существуют профессии. – Если грубо, то я довожу до ума некоторые изобретения, выправляю ошибки в чертежах, баланс систем. Магии у меня мало, а вот с теорией твой дед меня хорошо погонял в свое время.

– Контроль качества, короче, – улыбнулся Стас. – Довольно важное дело, согласен. Приятного аппетита.

– И тебе, – кивнул Димит и принялся за еду, стараясь продумать предстоящий день. Это было весьма сложно, если учесть, что он не знал, какой была очередная подсказка, шаг в поисках амулета.

Стас, быстро поев, рассматривал его поверх чашки с кофе. Непохоже было, чтобы Димит хорошо спал эту ночь, и мужчина чувствовал иррациональную вину за это – ведь, скорее всего, дело было в его появлении, перекроившем более-менее спокойную жизнь мага. От этих мыслей его отвлек громкий, пронзительный звук, отдаленно напоминавший гонг.

– Скорее всего, привезли твою одежду, – не дожидаясь вопроса, сказал Димит и, отставив чашку, поднялся. – Я заберу.

– Это аналог дверного звонка, что ли? – хмыкнул Стас. – А если хозяин дома спит, а тут такой будильник…

– Ты не услышал бы его в спальне, – улыбнулся маг, – точнее, звук бы был очень тихим, – высказавшись, он вышел прочь: не стоило заставлять курьера ждать, у него хватает дел.

Стас пожал плечами, прекрасно понимая, что магия на Эде, по-видимому, и не такое может, и, не желая быть совсем уж нахлебником, собрал использованную посуду, чтобы потом отнести ее на кухню. Кстати, нужно будет поинтересоваться, где она вообще, и, может, попробовать приготовить что-нибудь самому – просто так. Кстати, для этого можно воспользоваться теми продуктами, что есть в рюкзаке. Не то чтобы получится сделать что-то сложное, но познакомить Димита с земной кухней вполне хватит.

Открылась дверь, маг явно оценил собранную посуду и задумчивый взгляд Стаса.

– Здесь два костюма и несколько мелочей, которые могут потребоваться, – сказал мужчина – на его руке висел знакомо выглядевший чехол под костюмы, а в другой он держал еще несколько свертков. – Плюс портной взял на себя смелость и заказал тебе обувь, о которой мы вчера благополучно забыли.

– Передай ему благодарность при случае, – отозвался Стас, выныривая из своих раздумий. – Да, и где здесь кухня, не подскажешь?

– Зачем тебе это? – удивился Димит.

– Посуду помыть и обед потом приготовить. И это не обсуждается, – спокойно ответил Стас, подхватив тарелки. – Веди.

– Ну, если тебе так хочется тратить время на ерунду, – хмыкнул Димит, оставил свою ношу на одном из стульев и пошел в сторону холла. В кухню и подсобные помещения вела отдельная арка, куда маг и повел своего спутника, так что вскоре они оказались перед дверью с изображением поварского колпака.

– С чего это ерунду? – улыбнулся Стас, идя следом за Димитом. – Мне несложно, и я чувствую себя хоть немного полезным. Впрочем, я не заставляю тебя пробовать мою стряпню.

– От тебя достаточно пользы и без готовки, – возразил маг, а потом немного неохотно добавил: – Как ты там сказал, неприхотливый, так вот, я тоже, так что, наверное, все же рискну. Скажи, что понадобится из продуктов, или можем сходить до ближайшей лавки, но позже, после того как разберемся с фреской.

– Какая от меня польза, – фыркнул Стас, проходя к раковине, сгружая в нее посуду и включая воду. – Пока что-то не заметил. А по поводу продуктов – у меня с Земли кое-что есть, но и в лавку можно будет заглянуть.

– С Земли? – удивился Димит. – Кстати, хотел спросить, ты постоянно дома таскаешь с собой рюкзак? В этом есть необходимость?

– Нет, конечно, – искренне рассмеялся мужчина. – Просто меня из похода до лесного озера выдернули, поэтому с собой есть и продукты, и некоторые вещи. Я в отпуске вообще был, к бабуле приехал.

– Не дали отдохнуть, получается?

– Получается, – Стас пожал плечами. – Но, может, оно и к лучшему, представляю, что подумали бы окружающие, если бы я пропал посреди людной улицы или с рабочего места.

– Да уж, – Димит попробовал представить размер переполоха в мире без магии, где нет порталов и люди просто так не исчезают у всех на глазах, и покачал головой: все действительно очень удачно сложилось. Хотя в другом случае Стас мог бы задуматься о том, чтобы остаться, опасаясь последствий, которые ждут его дома. Направление собственных мыслей ему не понравилось, и маг, отведя взгляд, сказал: – Пойду переоденусь, чтобы не тратить время позже. Как будешь готов, позовешь.

Стас, занятый посудой, только угукнул в ответ, и Димит ушел. Закончив, мужчина заглянул в шкафы, проверяя, что еще в них есть, и обнаружил некоторые специи, часть из которых пахла вполне знакомо. Определившись с меню, Стас вернулся в комнату за принесенной ранее одеждой и направился к себе. Переодевшись и со второго раза завязав шейный платок, он вышел в коридор и постучал в комнату Димита.

– Входи, – раздалось в ответ. Хозяин комнаты перебирал какие-то бумаги – он тоже успел переодеться и явно просто нашел себе занятие, чтобы не сидеть в ожидании. Когда Стас оказался в комнате, Дим поднял глаза от бумаг и теперь внимательно разглядывал гостя. То, что ему пойдет выбранный фасон, было ясно изначально, но едва ли Димит ожидал, что все это будет выглядеть так притягательно и, чего уж скрывать, красиво. Крой пиджака идеально подчеркивал широкие плечи и подтянутый живот, и при желании маг мог представить скрытые тканью мышцы. Станислава хотелось коснуться, расправляя несуществующие складки, почувствовать его тепло. Вставая со своего места, Димит говорил себе, что всего лишь хочет разглядеть лучше, но, оказавшись рядом и посмотрев в глаза Стасу, понял, что сейчас натворит глупостей, и чудом, не иначе, удержался, вместо неуместного поцелуя осторожно расправив узел на шейном платке.

– Вот так лучше, – негромко сказал он, мысленно ругаясь на чем свет стоит и не понимая, что только что произошло.

Стас в свою очередь тоже залюбовался чуть более изящной, но не хрупкой фигурой Димита, немного уставшим, но по-прежнему привлекательным лицом и яркими глазами, в которых при взгляде на него мелькнуло что-то непонятное, успевшее спрятаться за густыми ресницами. Отбросив неуместные мысли, мужчина покосился на платок и уточнил:

– Можем идти? Не слишком рано?

– Восемь уже есть, так что здание открыто, – ответил Димит, обходя его и открывая дверь: ему нужно было хотя бы пару секунд, чтобы полностью успокоиться, и при этом не стоило смотреть на Стаса. – И лучше оказаться там раньше, пока еще нет такого количества шныряющего в разные стороны народа, – он замолчал, сосредоточенно шагая к выходу из дома, но, уже стоя у двери, вспомнил о вчерашнем разговоре с Тароном и решился: – Прежде чем мы выйдем, я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что запомнил: старайся не говорить ни с кем, особенно наедине, про обещания я уже говорил, и еще, Станислав, не верь никому.

– Тебе я верю, – серьезно посмотрел на него Стас. – Но за предупреждение спасибо, учту.

– Думаю, и мне тоже не стоит верить, – неохотно сказал Димит: возможности того же придворного мага были весьма впечатляющими, ему ничего не стоило заставить кого-либо делать что-то, что ему несвойственно. – То есть я хочу сказать… Ладно, неважно, просто будь осторожен, и все. Пойдем, не стоит задерживаться.

Стас промолчал, окончательно уверившись, что вчера с Димитом произошло еще что-то малоприятное, но расспрашивать благоразумно не стал.

Мужчины вышли из дома и пошли к воротам, причем Стас с некоторым удовольствием вдыхал удивительно свежий прохладный утренний воздух, не испорченный смогом больших земных городов. Здесь пахло выпечкой из булочной на углу, ночными цветами, что еще не успели закрыться, и туманной влагой – все это напоминало деревню, в которой жила бабушка. Он улыбнулся своим мыслям и толкнул калитку.

– Нам нужно будет опять воспользоваться переходом, а я так и не рассказал тебе о местных деньгах, – нарушил тишину Димит: он, кажется, решил делать вид, что недавнего разговора не было, и, достав из кармана небольшой мешочек, передал его Стасу. – На Эде в ходу три вида монет, – сказал маг, быстро перечислил все, описав и пояснив, сколько во что входит, и поинтересовался, все ли понятно. Получив утвердительный ответ, Димит направился к площади с переходами, краем глаза следя, чтобы его спутник не отставал. Стас шел следом, не отвлекаясь, сейчас ему было совершенно не до красот этого мира.

До нужного здания добрались одним переходом и легко прошли в просторный холл, вот только тут вышла небольшая заминка: видимо, в ожидании начала мероприятия здесь собралась приличная толпа, и спокойно разглядеть фреску не представлялось возможным.

– Они должны были начать в десять, – явно извиняясь, сказал Димит. – Я сейчас узнаю, что изменилось, ты подождешь, – он указал на небольшой альков в стороне, который позволил бы чуть отгородиться от толпы, – или пойдешь со мной?

– Надеюсь, ко мне с вопросами никто не прицепится, – Стасу откровенно не хотелось мелькать перед незнакомыми магами, особенно учитывая его сходство с дедом. – Я лучше подожду.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Димит, не собираясь спорить, – и помни, о чем я говорил, – он внимательно посмотрел на собеседника, а потом, решительно развернувшись, ушел искать распорядителя. Среди этой толпы хватало знакомых, так что его поиск затянулся.

Стас же, посмотрев в сторону алькова, неохотно пошел туда, вот только не успел дойти – место заняли какие-то серьезные личности, полностью поглощенные оживленным разговором. Мешать им явно не стоило, но и торчать в толпе – тоже, поэтому, оглядевшись, Став заметил небольшой закуток у приоткрытого окна и решил, что это место тоже весьма подойдет. Вид открывался довольно обычный – улица и довольно пестрая клумба внизу, поэтому мужчина оперся на подоконник и занялся наблюдением за порхавшими над цветами бабочками, ожидая возвращения Димита и надеясь, что тот его быстро найдет, если что.

– Зачем ты хотел встретиться? – раздался смутно знакомый голос. Стас даже вздрогнул: показалось, что обращаются к нему, но нет, говоривший стоял чуть в стороне под соседним окном. Повинуясь порыву, мужчина отпрянул, спрятавшись за рамой.

– Мне не нравится то, что происходит, – а вот это уже милейший придворный маг.

– Будь точнее, – недовольно буркнул его собеседник.

– Ты сказал, что Димит с этим землянином вчера были на Дорожной улице.

– Да, мой человек отследил их путь. Что в этом странного?

– Мальчишка мне соврал. Хотя, конечно, можно было поверить, что они ходили на могилу Рикара, но ведь они не приближались к кладбищу, так?

– Нет, их и близко там не было, – теперь Стас узнал второй голос – вчерашний тип из ателье. – Думаешь, Дим что-то задумал?

– Рикар воспитал его слишком принципиальным. Пусти за ними больше людей, я хочу знать все, каждый шаг. Мы должны быть рядом, когда отыщется амулет.

Стас закусил губу, сдерживая ругательства. Все-таки тут тоже есть подковерные игры, передел власти и прочие интриги, а они с Димитом просто попались под руку из-за связи с Рикаром. Теперь мужчина не сомневался, что его как минимум поставят перед фактом, что нужно будет перенастраивать амулет, чтобы им мог воспользоваться кто-то из этих магов, тот же Тарон. Что же теперь делать? Хотя предупрежден – значит, вооружен, нужно только уточнить у Димита, каких примерно сюрпризов можно ждать от придворного мага. Тем временем разговор за окном перешел на какие-то отвлеченные темы, а потом и вовсе затих. Спустя еще пару минут появился взволнованный Димит.

– Я же просил, – с нотками недовольства начал он, но, видимо, что-то разглядев в лице Стаса, уточнил: – Все в порядке?

– Не совсем, но это подождет до дома. Что там с фреской? – мрачновато отозвался Стас.

– Я посмотрел, пока метался по залу в поисках нужного человека, так что мы можем не ждать, когда эта толпа схлынет, и вернуться домой. Что скажешь?

– Я только за, – Стас покосился в сторону соседнего окна, убедившись, что там уже пусто.

Они почти добрались до выхода, когда появился Тарон. Димит едва заметно вздрогнул, но тут же взял себя в руки. Маг многословно поприветствовал их, осведомился о настроении и здоровье, только потом задал вопрос, который, похоже, интересовал его на самом деле: что они здесь забыли? Димит бодро соврал, что Стас хотел увидеться с поверенным деда, но из-за этого сборища ничего не вышло. Маг посетовал на неудавшиеся планы, попросил не забывать и заглядывать в гости и милосердно отпустил мужчин.

– Ты еще не передумал насчет обеда? – стараясь говорить легко, спросил Димит, когда они наконец оказались на крыльце, и можно было уйти прочь.

– Нет, а что? – Стас успел немного успокоиться и тоже изображал благодушие и довольство жизнью для потенциальных наблюдателей. – Идем в лавку?

– Да, просто это немного в стороне от дома, так что я решил уточнить, – пояснил Димит, не задерживаясь у здания и направляясь к площади с арками переходов. – К тому же ты действительно мог раздумать.

– Прогуляемся, – пожал плечами Стас, отгоняя мысль попробовать высмотреть соглядатаев. – Погода хорошая.

– Ты не хочешь узнать, что я увидел? – уточнил Димит, немного удивленный тем, что его спутник даже не спросил ничего о фреске.

– Дома расскажешь, – Стас немного натянуто улыбнулся. – Не посреди улицы же загадки разгадывать.

Димит бросил на него удивленный взгляд, но спорить не стал, решив, что и правда спросит обо всем, когда они доберутся до особняка.

– Хорошо, – кивнул он, придумывая, о чем еще можно поговорить: собственная нервозность в тишине только набирала обороты, да и от лжи в глаза придворному магу явно стоило ждать последствий. – Рассказать тебе что-нибудь? – в итоге прямо спросил он, когда они, преодолев переход, оказались на знакомой улице, но пошли не к дому, а в противоположном направлении.

– Расскажи о себе, если я не слишком многого требую. Как встретился с Рикаром, например.

– Он нашел меня, – на самом деле Димит не любил эту историю, но лучше уж Стас узнает ее от него, чем от кого-то еще, потому что с другой точки зрения все могло выглядеть очень неприятно, – в одном из веселых кварталов. На самом деле весьма вовремя – еще пара месяцев, и я уже был бы совершенно не официантом в сомнительной кафешке. Я рос как сорная трава, этакое никому не нужное, но гордящееся своей мнимой свободой недоразумение, не понимающее, куда все это приведет. Магии было настолько мало, что не хватало даже на фокусы, поэтому я никогда не мечтал о какой-то карьере или чем-то подобном, – мужчина улыбнулся: это странно, но теперь он понимал, насколько счастлив тогда был, пусть это и закончилось бы весьма печально. – Рикару нужен был маг с определенными характеристиками, а если твоему деду что-то было нужно, то, поверь мне, он это получал. Получил в конечном итоге и меня. Он меня спас, и даже зная, что у него был собственный интерес, я все равно ему бесконечно благодарен.

– Интерес заключался в том усовершенствованном переходе на Землю? – уточнил Стас.

– Да, – кивнул Димит, – с моей магией можно сделать его полностью безопасным. Обычным способом тоже можно, конечно, как он в итоге выяснил, но это стоит больших расходов кристаллов.

– А про эту твою способность еще кто-нибудь знает? Тот же Тарон.

– Нет, едва ли. Это слишком узконаправленный талант, он никому, кроме Рикара, и нужен-то не был.

– Очень хорошо, – по-прежнему задумчиво ответил Стас, но почти сразу встряхнулся и задал следующий вопрос: – А расскажи про эти неведомые кристаллы, что они вообще из себя представляют и откуда берутся?

– Это накопители магии, – охотно пояснил Димит, радуясь, что можно больше не копаться в собственном прошлом, – даже не камни, по сути, всего лишь сконцентрированная сила, на них работает все вокруг, те же переходы, например, они вроде ваших… м… батареек? Я правильно сказал?

– Да, правильно, и аналогия вполне понятна. И кто их заряжает? Специально отобранные и обученные маги?

– На самом деле любой маг так может, но некоторым достаточно часа, и это, кстати, от силы не зависит, а другие могут месяцами пытаться, и получится что-то весьма сомнительное. Так что в итоге ты прав.

– Тарон, когда меня вытащил, пообещал, что отправит обратно после выполнения просьбы о нахождении амулета, – хмыкнул Стас. – И где он планировал найти нужное количество энергии, если вообще собирался это делать?

– В особняке есть, – успокоил его Димит, – на одного тебя там хватит даже без моей помощи. Я же говорил, что твой дед всю жизнь их собирал.

– Главное дожить до этого счастливого момента, – хмыкнул мужчина, давя в зародыше мысль о возможности уйти на Землю прямо сейчас.

Димит с трудом сдержался от уточнений: ему не нравилось настроение спутника, как-то слишком резко он начал опасаться за свою жизнь. Неужели так подействовали утренние предупреждения? Маг не хотел, чтобы так вышло, просто волновался за Стаса. К счастью, прежде чем он успел себя накрутить, они добрались до лавки.

– И как ты будешь искать, что тебе подойдет? – с искренним интересом спросил Димит, делая вид, что последней фразы просто не было.

– С твоей помощью, конечно, – ответил Стас, оглядывая представленный ассортимент. – Будешь подсказывать, где тут что, какой оно имеет вкус и для приготовления чего обычно используется.

– Ты, кажется, меня переоцениваешь, – усмехнулся Димит, – но давай попробуем.

Стас только покосился на него, не став говорить, что даже если и переоценивает, то нисколько от этого факта не расстраивается, и направился к лоткам с предположительно овощами.

Это странно, но, похоже, в итоге они справились, хотя точно этого выяснить не удастся, пока купленное не будет приготовлено. Словно в отместку за долгий, пусть и веселый выбор Димит заставил Стаса расплачиваться, с чем тот весьма быстро справился, кажется, удивив этим своего спутника. В итоге до дома они добрались уже почти к полудню – с тяжелыми свертками, но в улучшившемся расположении духа.

В особняке Стас немного расслабился, помня о защите дома, не пропускавшей посторонних, и поинтересовался:

– Сначала обед, дела после, чтобы аппетит не перебивать?

– Как скажешь, – Димит, будь его воля, вообще бы не думал сегодня о делах, лучше уж весь оставшийся день пытаться объяснить вкус чего-то, знакомого с детства.

Стас кивнул и, сходив до своей комнаты, чтобы переодеться и захватить кое-что из рюкзака, занялся разбором купленного, прикидывая, чем бы таким удивить Димита – почему-то хотелось не просто познакомить его с земными блюдами, но и чем-то порадовать. Хотя почему «почему-то», мужчина ему нравился, пусть и не стоило надеяться на что-то большее, чем просто неформальное общение.

Димит, несмотря на свое нежелание заниматься делами, все же зашел в кабинет: нужно было перепроверить, верны ли его выводы об увиденном на фреске, и взять одну из вещей Рикара, сейчас она была весьма кстати. Быстро пролистав один древний сборник историй, маг, небрежно сбросив пиджак на один из стульев, направился на кухню: не то чтобы он мог чем-то помочь, но хотя бы поговорить вполне можно было.

На кухне же Стас развел кипучую деятельность, добрым словом поминая свою бабушку, которая в свое время научила его многому, хоть мужчина и использовал свои умения, только чтобы иногда впечатлить очередного претендента на место не только в его постели, но и в жизни.

– Знаешь, ты мог бы стать поваром, – раздался голос Димита от двери, – если бы решил остаться. В каком-нибудь очень престижном ресторане. Думаю, многие бы оценили твои навыки, – маг подошел ближе и попросил: – Постой ровно минутку, – впрочем, ему потребовалось гораздо меньше времени, чтобы проколоть мочку уха Стаса и вставить туда едва заметную сережку-гвоздик. – Это амулет, – пояснил он. – Ты слишком часто напоминаешь, что не маг, так что я решил, что хоть какая-нибудь защита не помешает.

– Спасибо, – искренне улыбнулся Стас, – лишним точно не будет. А по поводу моих навыков – сегодня исключительный случай, на постоянной основе этим заниматься я не собираюсь.

– Хорошо, как тебе угодно, – Димит отошел в сторону, устраиваясь на одном из стульев. – Что сегодня случилось, Станислав? Я не про готовку, ты как-то изменился, эти слова о том, что нужно еще дожить до момента возвращения на Землю. Тебе кто-то угрожал, пока я уходил?

– Напрямую – нет, – покачал головой Стас, не отрываясь от своего занятия. – Мне повезло услышать разговор, не предназначенный для чужих ушей, и мне он сильно не понравился.

– Расскажешь? – попросил Димит.

– Конечно, но сначала обед.

– Хорошо, – маг и вовсе ожидал отказа, так что отсрочка его не смутила. – Хочешь узнать о том, что нашел я, или тоже позже?

– Давай сейчас. Надеюсь, после этого у нас появится не только пища для тела, но и для ума.

Димит улыбнулся, с минуту понаблюдал за тем, как Стас что-то сосредоточенно помешивал, и начал рассказ:

– На самой фреске ничего не было, ну, то есть имен или несоответствий вроде тех, первых подсказок. По-хорошему, нам даже идти туда было не нужно, просто я оказался слишком забывчивым. Но это уже неважно. На Эде принято использовать натурщиков, рисовать их внешность вместо восстановления по обрывочным данным и прочему. Так что дело было именно в том, кто дал свое лицо тому человеку из легенды. Он был магом и вошел в историю тем, что полжизни готовился к смерти, и теперь его склеп – самое защищенное место из всех возможных, я думаю, что именно там Рикар и спрятал амулет.

– И где находится этот склеп? – Стас замер на бесконечно долгое мгновение, прекрасно понимая, что на выходе из этого склепа им снова «совершенно случайно» встретится Тарон или Харан, даже если амулета там не будет, а найдется очередная подсказка. – И как-то это слишком просто, маловато ходов для полноценного поиска.

– Я мог что-то пропустить, – признался Димит. – В конце концов, это все, весь этот поиск он рассчитал на тебя, в смысле на своего потомка, выходца с Земли, может, там есть что-то другое. Если хочешь, я заключу свои воспоминания о фреске в шар, такой же, как тот, с первой подсказкой. Или давай сходим туда еще раз завтра, – последнее он предлагал весьма неохотно: не хотелось привлекать лишнее внимание. С другой стороны, у них есть повод, пусть и придуманный. – А насчет склепа, – отодвинув в сторону рассуждения, добавил маг, – он на кладбище, недалеко от святилища.

– От какого святилища? – заинтересованно взглянул на него Стас. – На Эде есть свои боги?

– Конечно, на Эде есть боги, кто-то же ее создал, – слова Димита звучали слишком уверенно, словно он точно знал, о чем говорил.

– Я к чему спросил, на Земле есть свои религии, имеющие довольно много последователей, и есть ученые, объясняющие прошлое и настоящее нашего мира без упоминания какой-либо высшей сущности, – пояснил Стас. – У вас иначе?

– Да. У нас есть боги, которые время от времени являются на Эду, и следы того, как они создали мир. Правда, не так давно появилась идея, что это всего лишь сильные маги, но она не получила поддержки. Наверное, тебе странно такое слышать, да? Мне твои слова уж точно показались неправильными.

– Не то чтобы странно, мне сама идея перехода между мирами до недавней поры казалась довольно дикой, так что удивляться особо нечему, – Стас пожал плечами. – Ладно, отложим пока теологические вопросы и вернемся к нашим баранам, в смысле, к обеду. Поможешь немного?

– Конечно, что от меня требуется?

– Не уверен, что правильно понимаю назначение этого фрукта, но для моей идеи он вполне подходит. Помыть, почистить, если в этом есть необходимость, и порезать.

Димит с сомнением посмотрел на то, с чем предстояло возиться, но спорить не стал и принялся исполнять просьбу.

Стас тем временем закончил с основной частью и взялся за десерт, для которого ему и понадобился тот фрукт. Полноценный обед, удовлетворивший бы средней руки гурмана, был почти готов.

Как-то само вышло, что они устроились здесь же, за стоявшим у стены столом. Конечно, за ним было не так удобно, как в комнате отдыха, зато не нужно было никуда таскать посуду. Усевшись и пожелав друг другу приятного аппетита, мужчины принялись за еду.

– Это странно, – признался Димит, попробовав одно из блюд, – но вкусно.

– Вот и замечательно, – улыбнулся Стас, расправляясь со своей порцией. – На самом деле Эда и Земля во многом похожи, поэтому у меня и получилось то, что я хотел сделать.

– Некоторые говорят, что наши миры – отражения друг друга, просто зеркало немного кривое.

– Кстати, та теория о богах, которые на самом деле сильные маги, вполне вписывается в такое представление. В таком случае непонятно только, какой мир был первым, – усмехнулся Стас.

– Для тебя это важно? На самом деле первым может быть совершенно не Эда или Земля, а другой мир, в который мы не смогли еще попасть.

– Ага, эксперимент такой. Магия, технологии, еще какая кракозябра…

– И совершенно нереальное количество силы, – покачал головой Димит, представив, сколько потребовалось кристаллов на такое. – Если бы это было возможно, то такие, как Рикар, уже построили бы это. Сделать тебе кофе?

– Кто знает, может, и построили, просто это не афишируется. Сделай, пожалуйста, и поговорим.

С помощью магии кофе приготовился явно быстрее, чем привык Стас, и когда Димит опустил перед ним чашку, мужчина еще не успел подобрать правильные слова.

– Я слушаю, – маг был серьезен, он, кажется, уже понимал, что рассказ ему не понравится.

– Утром я не дошел до того места, которое ты указал, – медленно, обдумывая свои слова, сказал Стас, – его успели занять, поэтому я отошел к окну. Оказалось, это даже было к лучшему, потому что по соседству оказались знакомые личности – Тарон и Харан, – Димит вздрогнул и отставил свою чашку. – За нами установлена слежка, люди Харана доложили ему, где мы вчера были, и Тарон был крайне недоволен тем, что ты не сказал ему правду, когда он об этом спросил. Еще он приказал Харану усилить наблюдение, дабы знать абсолютно все о наших действиях вне этого дома, и прямо сказал, что они должны быть рядом, когда амулет найдется. И что-то сдается мне, после этого не с радостными объятиями он ко мне побежит… Да, и кто этот Харан вообще?

– Командующий армией, сын одного из весьма влиятельных вельмож, – ответил Димит, едва заметно морщась, – и просто весьма неприятный человек, и слишком умный к тому же. От такого не получится просто отмахнуться. А Тарон… Не так давно я бы стал его защищать, – Димит отвел взгляд и грустно улыбнулся, – как же, придворный маг, столп общества, но теперь… Ты в опасности, и едва ли на Эде тебе хоть кто-то поможет ее избежать. Так что нам определенно нужно решить, как поступить, потому что искать амулет все же придется, но отдавать его в чужие руки… Сам понимаешь.

– Димит, а амулет можно уничтожить относительно подручными средствами? – задумчиво ответил Стас, что-то высматривая на поверхности стола. – И к чему это может привести?

– Чтобы уничтожить амулет, достаточно просто расколоть камень, даже не магией – пара ударов, и все. После уничтожения управляющей части с големов упадет остаток плетения, и они станут просто кусками железа. Но неужели ты думаешь, что тебе это спустят с рук? Хотя если уничтожить и сразу отправить тебя домой… – он ненадолго задумался. – Может сработать.

Стас поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на собеседника.

– И кто меня отправит? Ты? И долго ты проживешь спокойно после этого, если вообще жив останешься? Я себе этого не прощу.

– И что ты предлагаешь? Ты не найдешь в нашей стране другого мага, который пойдет против Тарона, а если и пойдет, то только из желания заполучить амулет себе. А я, может, еще и отболтаюсь. Как по мне, пока это единственный реальный вариант.

Стас снова уставился в свою чашку.

– Прости, конечно, но отболтаешься ты вряд ли. Сам же говорил, что Тарон входит в пятерку сильнейших магов, а у тебя с магией не очень. Что-нибудь для выбивания правды у вас тут точно есть… – мужчина помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. – Ты случайно крови никому не жертвовал?

– Я – нет, зачем бы? – удивился Димит. – А Тарону ничего выбивать не придется, просто залезет мне в голову, и все. Я поэтому и сказал что мне не стоит доверять, мало ли что мне внушат. Но тебя втянули во все это против воли, – он посмотрел в такие знакомые глаза и грустно улыбнулся. – Я могу отправить тебя домой прямо сейчас и бесконечно тянуть время, самостоятельно ища амулет.

– Угу, как будто никто не заметит ни моего отсутствия, ни того, что ты живешь не в снова закрывшемся особняке… – скептически хмыкнул Стас. – Я к чему про кровь спросил, моей-то на Эде не осталось, кроме той, что в фиале у тебя на шее, значит, если его не будет, меня больше не выдернут, тебя – тем более. Давай со мной на Землю, а? Бабуля будет рада второму внуку.

Димит изумленно посмотрел на собеседника.

– И что мне там делать? Станислав, я маг, пусть и слабый, все, что я делаю, завязано на магию, а у вас ее нет. Знакомая ситуация, да? У меня не будет документов, образования, хоть какой-то возможности заработать. Скажешь, что это не проблема и ты поможешь, ладно. Вот только мы друг другу никто, однажды ты поймешь, что ничего мне не должен, и все это станет совершенно невыносимо.

– Почему никто, в некотором роде родня, – пожал плечами Стас. – И не торопись с походом в склеп, пока не решим, что делать дальше.

– Весьма сомнительная родня, – хмыкнул Димит. – Прости, нервы. А насчет склепа, нужно сначала вообще понять, там ли амулет, ты же вроде сомневался.

– А если действительно там? Нужно же быть готовыми к тому, что придется его разбить и драпать, – ответил Стас и с легким стуком поставил пустую чашку на стол. – Ладно, как минимум до завтра будем думать, что делать дальше, хватит с меня на сегодня приключений, я вообще не выспался, – он встал и, кое-что вспомнив, уточнил: – А как нас выследили, когда мы на Дорожной улице были? Нырнули следом в портал, или у Харана люди по всему городу?

– По аркам перехода, наверное, – предположил Димит, – настроили на отпечаток силы. Да, скорее всего, именно так, потому что и Тарон слишком странно со мной тогда столкнулся… Если так, то у нас есть шанс, и весьма неплохой, выйти из дома через черный ход, добираться пешком. Нужно это обдумать. Пойдешь отдыхать?

– Да, наверное. И тебе бы, наверное, лучше лишний раз не покидать дом. Не подумай, что я как-то ограничиваю твою свободу, просто не хочу, чтобы тебе действительно влезли в голову при «случайной» встрече.

– Мне тоже этого бы не хотелось, – бледно улыбнулся Димит: он впервые чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным, да и невозможность в случае опасности помочь Станиславу тоже весьма угнетала. – Я буду в кабинете, спасибо за обед.

– Пожалуйста, – Стас, мысленно махнув рукой на посуду, кивнул на прощание и пошел к себе – и правда стоило поспать пару часов.

Димит проводил его взглядом, пытаясь понять, как бы сам себя чувствовал в такой ситуации, и понимая, что Стас еще достаточно неплохо держится. Закатав рукава, он принялся за мытье посуды, попутно составляя план на остаток дня, в итоге в кабинет он пришел уже с четким пониманием, чем будет заниматься. Рикар до последнего вел весьма обширную переписку, и многие из тех, кто получал от него письма, могли до сих пор не знать о его смерти. Хотя возможность этого была очень низкой, но разбор скопившейся корреспонденции был прекрасным способом забыть о происходящем.

Стас проспал около трех часов, но, проснувшись, не спешил вставать. Стоило собраться с мыслями и решить, что же делать дальше. Оставлять Димита на растерзание местным магам категорически не хотелось, и другого выхода, кроме как уговорить его уйти на Землю, мужчина пока не видел. Вот только Димит прав, они друг другу действительно никто, по большому счету, и тот факт, что Стас находил мага весьма привлекательным, не означал, что и для воспитанника Рикара все так же, хотя утренняя реакция мага на его появление давала некоторую надежду. Да и знакомы они всего два дня, рано делать какие-то выводы.

Так ничего толком и не решив, Стас встал, умылся и направился в кабинет.

Димит, прочно ушедший в свое занятие, даже не заметил, как пролетело время, и к моменту, когда пришел Стас, на краю стола накопилась приличная кипа писем. Достав из ящика амулет, маг отправил их по адресатам и, устало прикрыв глаза, откинулся на спинку стула.

– Поспал? – спросил он у остановившегося в дверях Стаса.

– Да, – отозвался тот, подходя ближе, – и вполне сносно себя чувствую. А ты как?

– Закончил приводить дела Рикара в порядок, – откликнулся Димит. – С этим стоило разобраться, пока есть такая возможность.

– Какие планы на остаток дня?

– Сидеть дома и не показываться никому на глаза, – хмыкнул маг. – И разгадывать загадку, конечно, я сейчас запишу свои воспоминания.

– Давай, может, после пересмотра еще что-нибудь всплывет, – кивнул Стас, усаживаясь напротив.

– Мне нужно сходить в лабораторию, все нужное там, – сказал Димит, поднимаясь со своего места, – скоро вернусь.

Он действительно не задержался, появившись со знакомым шаром в руке, только тот был пустым. Взяв с полки какую-то книгу, мужчина быстро пролистал страницы и вчитался в текст, видимо, припоминая порядок действий. Вскоре в приставленном к виску шаре появился знакомый туман, медленно заполняя его. Стасу показалось, что он видел мелькавшие там фигуры, которые так быстро сменяли друг друга, что не разобрать. Зрелище было весьма странным, так что в итоге он отвел глаза.

– Готово, – раздался немного хриплый голос мага: его явно вымотало использование силы, – держи.

Стас вздохнул, забирая вещь.

– Знаешь, ваша завязанность на магию как минимум несправедлива.

– Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – уточнил Димит.

– То, что ты сейчас себя явно не очень хорошо чувствуешь.

– Зато я смог показать тебе, что видел, – возразил маг. – По-хорошему, так даже можно поделиться тем, что испытал, чувствами. Иногда, когда не хватает слов, это очень ценно. Да и я скоро приду в себя.

Стас не стал спорить, хотя хотелось, и вгляделся в рассеявшийся туман в шаре. Толпа людей и фреска в полстены – он не нашел ничего нового, никаких упоминаний о Земле или знакомых мотивов. Кажется, Димит был прав, им остался только склеп. Но поход туда может подождать и до завтра, а пока можно найти еще какое-нибудь занятие или тему для разговора. Стас аккуратно положил шар на стол и задумчиво посмотрел на сидевшего с закрытыми глазами Димита.

– Твой вердикт? – спросил тот, почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд.

– Пока ничего другого не остается, только визит к последнему пристанищу того мага… Да, еще такой вопрос: на Землю можно уйти из любого места, нужно только что-то подготовить, или исключительно из той башни, где я впервые оказался?

– Если отправлять буду я, то из любого, но нужно, чтобы оно было спокойным и хоть относительно безопасным, все же это происходит не мгновенно.

– Понятно… – протянул Стас. – А этот амулет как-то отреагирует на то, что его нашли? Или пока не произведешь определенных действий, он в своеобразной спячке? Я к чему это, получится ли у нас, если мы его найдем и никого лишнего не встретим, принести амулет сюда?

– Это было бы идеально, но, думаю, нам стоит все равно держать при себе кристаллы, просто для перестраховки. А амулет будет спать, пока не пробудишь, там целый ритуал, так что можно не бояться, что случайно получится.

– Хоть какая-то хорошая новость, – Стас криво улыбнулся. – Хотя с рюкзаком по городу тоже не походишь, внимания будет еще больше, чем если бы мы прямо сказали, куда и зачем идем.

– Придется смириться с мыслью, что вещи останутся здесь, если там есть что-то важное – возьми с собой. Мы с тобой словно на войну собираемся, – усмехнулся Димит, – накручиваем себя.

– А разве нет? – поднял брови Стас. – Не полноценная война, конечно, а так, партизанские действия, но суть от этого не меняется.

– Проверим, какие из нас получатся партизаны?

– Завтра. Как себя чувствуешь?

– Уже в порядке, – заверил его маг. – Как насчет ужина?

– Из дома выходить нужно?

– Только до калитки, я не буду переступать порог.

– Успокоил, – хмыкнул Стас, и правда переживавший за собрата по несчастью.

Димит только улыбнулся в ответ, принимая его тревогу.

Чтобы сделать заказ, нужно было покинуть кабинет, так что Димит, заверив, что скоро вернется, вышел. Заказав ужин, заодно сразу договорившись и о завтраке, мужчина неохотно направился в комнату Рикара, где в тайнике хранились кристаллы.

– Ужин скоро будет, – с порога заговорил он, возвращаясь в кабинет и отрывая Стаса от разглядывания альбома, – а вот это тебе, – он передал небольшую коробочку на цепочке. – Это кристаллы, будь с ними осторожней и всегда носи при себе.

– Спасибо, – Стас надел цепочку на шею и спрятал под футболку. Ткань немного встопорщилась, и он, оглядев себя, вздохнул: – Местная мода гораздо функциональнее в плане желания спрятать что-то под одеждой.

– Значит, очень кстати, что на улицу ты будешь выходить в местной одежде, – улыбнулся Димит.

– Она непривычная, но мне, в общем, нравится, – Стас улыбнулся в ответ.

– И тебе очень идет, ты… – маг оборвал себя. К счастью, раздался знакомый звонок. – Ужин, я сейчас, – он практически сбежал, ругая себя на чем свет стоит, хотя что он такого сказал? Вроде ничего, так что все в порядке, нужно только успокоиться.

Стас изумленно посмотрел Димиту вслед и усмехнулся. Кажется, его симпатия имеет шанс на взаимность. Вот только что делать с висевшей над ними опасностью из-за дедова наследства и естественным нежеланием мага покидать родной мир? И вообще, как Димит относится к подобным отношениям, для него подобные мысли в новинку, или он просто не хочет привязываться к человеку, который будет рядом совсем недолго? Мужчина откинулся на спинку стула и уставился в потолок, не зная, что теперь делать.

Димит забрал еду, как и обещал, не переходя черту, за которой защитная магия переставала действовать. Ради интереса, пока расплачивался с курьером и просто болтал с ним ни о чем, маг осмотрел улицу. Что ж, Станислав был прав, за ними действительно следили, и весьма толково, и только то, что мужчина очень хорошо знал окрестности, помогло ему это заметить. Вернувшись в безопасность дома, Димит не спешил в кабинет: нужно было принести посуду, накрыть на стол, а главное – переварить то, что вся эта ситуация реальна. Нет, он сразу поверил рассказу Стаса, но теперь, можно сказать, еще и прочувствовал это.

Убедившись, что все стоит идеально, Димит направился обратно в кабинет, уже и не вспоминая о причине своего поспешного бегства оттуда.

– Ты решил не ужинать? – спросил он у сидевшего на прежнем месте Стаса.

– Нет-нет, иду, – встряхнулся тот и встал. – Задумался просто.

– Надеюсь, о чем-нибудь хорошем, для разнообразия? – уточнил Димит и неохотно добавил: – За домом следят.

– Относительно хорошем, – хмыкнул Стас, подходя к двери. – Следят, значит… У черного входа, наверное, тоже.

– Проверим, как стемнеет. Мне кажется, ты просто обязан увидеть беседку в саду – там спокойно и хорошо думается, а то, что оттуда совершенно случайно открывается прекрасный обзор, так это просто совпадение, – маг улыбнулся.

– Дед был весьма предусмотрителен, – негромко рассмеялся Стас. – Хорошо, обязательно сходим прогуляться.

– Это заслуга твоей прабабки, на самом деле, – возразил Димит, – она была очень любопытной особой. Впрочем, неважно, еда остывает.

– Не принципиально, главное, нам пригодится, – Стас сел на свое место и, пожелав приятного аппетита, взялся за вилку.

– В этом ты прав, – согласился маг, приступая к еде.

Ужин прошел в немного натянутом молчании: каждый варился в котле своих мыслей, и едва ли хоть одна из них была радостной.

– До темноты еще несколько часов, чем займемся? – уточнил Стас, допивая привычный уже отвар.

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Димит. – Возможно, ты хочешь, чтобы я еще о чем-то рассказал? Или досмотришь альбом.

– Вот и я не знаю… Альбом уже изучен, так что пересматривать пока не тянет, про Рикара рассказывать особо нечего, как выяснилось, о тебе расспрашивать не очень прилично. Если только об Эде, какие-нибудь полудетские поучающие истории.

– С полудетскими у меня напряг, но где-то у Рикара была потрясающая книга об Эде, она магическая, ты вроде как погружаешься в рассказ, – Димит улыбнулся. – По-настоящему волшебная вещь, хочешь посмотреть?

– Давай, – воодушевился Стас, – надо же все-таки узнать, куда я влип.

– Хорошо, пойдем, – кажется, и магу эта идея казалась захватывающей.

В кабинете Димит достал с одной из дальних полок огромную книгу – она действительно превосходила размерами все, что раньше видел Стас – и, оглядевшись, все с той же немного мечтательной улыбкой улегся на пушистом ковре недалеко от камина.

– Иди сюда, – предложил он, – так будет удобнее смотреть.

Стас хмыкнул, оценив открывшийся вид, и устроился рядом – так близко, насколько позволяла совесть, но не вплотную.

– Готов? – уточнил Димит и, получив подтверждающий кивок, открыл книгу, добавив немного магии.

Жители Эды видели свою планету как диск, а не шар, и это сразу заставило Стаса мысленно возмутиться: все его знания о мире сейчас заспорили с тем, что открывалось перед глазами. Но рассказ был таким интересным, а континенты и океаны были настолько реальными, что мужчина заставил себя забыться. Он своими глазами видел грациозных хищников из густых лесов, мелких забавных зверюшек степей, так напоминавших сусликов, скрывавшихся под толщей воды существ, которых так и хотелось назвать русалками. Он видел, как на пустынных землях словно по чьей-то воле появлялись города, как меняла свой лик Эда. Неизвестный рассказчик поведал о странах и расах, о некоторых традициях и под конец рассказал парочку легенд.

– Ну как тебе? – заинтересованно спросил Димит, закрывая обложку и говоря себе, что совершенно не обязательно так пристально вглядываться в глаза напротив.

– Необычно, скажем так, – улыбнулся в ответ Стас, не отводя взгляда. – Пожалуй, тут поверишь, что ваш мир создал кто-то более могущественный, чем обычные, если можно так выразиться, маги.

– Вот видишь, я же говорил, что у нас есть боги, а ты еще сомневался.

– Дело в другом, – мужчина покачал головой и, устроившись поудобнее, кратко рассказал историю возникновения Земли – такую, какую изучают в школах – симбиоз астрономии и геологии.

– Но так же не бывает, – удивленно сказал Димит. – Солнце и луна – это воплощенная магия, огромные кристаллы, можешь достать один из коробки и сравнить. Звезды – я не совсем понимаю, правда, но, кажется, у нас их нет. И вообще, сколько бы это заняло? Весь этот процесс. Нет, едва ли.

– Миллионы и миллиарды лет, – Стас пожал плечами. – И эта теория подтверждается наблюдениями и исследованиями, на Луну так вообще слетать умудрились. Вот уж точно кривое зеркало…

– И правда, – согласился Димит, – может, поэтому у вас и нет магии? Сам ваш мир против стремительных изменений, – он неохотно сел, хотя лишиться даже того отголоска тепла, что шло от лежавшего рядом Стаса, оказалось весьма неприятно. – Уже почти стемнело, пойдем гулять?

– Да, наверное, – Стас тоже сел и посмотрел в сторону окна. – Пойду переоденусь.

– Зачем? – удивился маг. – Боишься замерзнуть?

– Опасаюсь привлекать лишнее внимание. Да и привыкать к одежде все равно нужно, чем больше носишь, тем увереннее себя чувствуешь.

– Если считаешь необходимым. Тогда и мне стоит привести себя в порядок, – Димит как-то сразу вспомнил, что его пиджак до сих пор небрежно висел на стуле, а закатанные рукава рубашки безнадежно измяты. В таком виде он уж точно не может произвести впечатление… Поймав себя на последней мысли, мужчина поморщился: вот к чему это? Не говоря уже о том, что Стас по-прежнему излишне похож на деда, так он еще в скором времени покинет Эду. К чему засматриваться на него? Недовольный собой, Димит поднялся на ноги. – Встретимся в холле?

– Да, конечно, – Стас уловил изменившуюся интонацию, но, не совсем поняв, с чем это связано, не стал заострять на этом внимание и тоже встал.

Они разошлись в разные стороны, чтобы встретиться спустя буквально десять минут, за которые оба успели преобразиться, Димит позволил себе только короткий взгляд на Стаса, хотя в свете последних мыслей не стоило делать и этого, и решительно открыл дверь.

– Твой дед собирал цветы по всей Эде, кажется, – словно продолжая разговор, сказал маг. Не то чтобы он готовился, просто получилось само собой, когда увидел, как раскрылись ночные цветы и ожили подвявшие розы. – Наверное, это можно назвать его хобби? Я не ошибся?

– Нет, все верно, – Стас с явным восхищением посмотрел на клумбы, немного запущенные, конечно, но по-прежнему прекрасные. – Здесь очень красиво…

– Да, – согласился Димит, направляясь к беседке. – А откуда он притащил эту прелесть, я и вовсе не знаю, но у нее самый приятный аромат из всех, что я когда либо чувствовал, – мужчина указал на вившиеся по резным стенкам побеги с небольшими нежно-розовыми цветами. – Я скучал по ним, – признался он, касаясь их и притягивая не зацепившуюся еще плеть, чтобы вдохнуть дурманивший запах. – На совершеннолетие Рикар подарил мне духи, которые пахли так же.

Стас промолчал, проходя внутрь и садясь на скамейку. Да и что тут скажешь, Димит почти полжизни прожил в этом доме, и вполне естественно, что ему не хватало всего этого. Дим же подумал, что его рассказ попросту неинтересен, и, еще раз окинув взглядом сад, тоже спрятался за зеленой завесой. Он не спешил садиться, наоборот, оперся о бортик и чуть отодвинул в сторону мешавшие стебли. Их почетный караул никуда не делся, но со стороны черного хода никого не было, и оставался шанс выйти так, что никто их и не заметит. Небывалая удача. Или ловушка? Хотя, скорее всего, просто никто не знал о едва заметной калитке среди зарослей розовых кустов.

– Нужно действительно сходить на могилу деда, – нарушил тишину Стас. – Какие цветы он любил больше всего?

– Темно-бордовые, почти черные розы, – откликнулся Димит, указывая куда-то в темноту. – Их сейчас и не видно толком.

– А сирени в саду нет? Хотя не сезон же для ее цветения, – поправил сам себя Стас. – Но все-таки?

– Сирень? – удивился Димит. – Я не знаю такого цветка.

– Это не цветок, это куст, он цветет в конце весны, сиреневые же или белые маленькие четырехлепестковые цветочки. Мне запах очень нравится. Около дома на Земле пышные кусты растут…

– Нет, я едва ли видел что-то подобное, – покачал головой маг.

– Не страшно, – Стас, помолчав, спросил: – Что там с нашим надзором? Со всех сторон, или нам повезло?

Димит еще раз оглядел улицу через листву и ответил:

– Если соблюдать осторожность, то сможем пройти.

– Ранним утром? – уточнил Стас. – Сначала к склепу через калитку, тем же путем назад и через главные ворота на кладбище, чтобы не вызывать сильных подозрений. Пусть думают, что в остальное время мы сидим в доме и разбираемся с записями Рикара. Пойдет, или есть другие идеи?

– Лучше все сделать, не привлекая внимания. Я сказал Тарону, что мы были на могиле Рикара.

– И он тебе не поверил, – возразил Стас.

– Но нам-то об этом не должно быть известно, так?

– А вдруг тебя совесть загрызла после встречи с ним? Хотя я не настаиваю, склеп же на кладбище, можно навестить могилу и незаметно для наблюдателей.

– Мне кажется, так будет лучше, – Димит отпустил цветочную плеть и обернулся к Стасу. – Пойдем в дом? Все, что нужно, мы уже узнали.

– Я еще посижу, если ты не против. Тут уютно.

– Как хочешь.

Димит вдохнул наполненный цветочным ароматом воздух и не торопясь пошел прочь от беседки.

Стас откинулся на спинку скамейки и закрыл глаза. Могилу деда действительно стоило посетить, все-таки предок, хоть мужчина и не особо любил подобные места – человека нужно помнить, а в земле лишь тело, оболочка. Розы, значит. И вино приторное. Стас вздохнул: сходство с дедом было только внешнее и – совсем немного – характер, по словам бабушки, он не был уверен, что нашел бы с Рикаром общий язык, встреться они, как планировал барон. Ладно, чего гадать, как могло бы случиться, история не терпит сослагательного наклонения, сейчас важнее понять, где дед мог спрятать этот чертов амулет, склеп – это слишком просто. Да и вообще, как в него попасть? Димит же вроде говорил, что тот, кто в нем покоится, полжизни положил на то, чтобы защитить место своего последнего пристанища. С другой стороны, если амулет и правда там, Рикар должен был предусмотреть способ войти. Или где-то рядом со склепом новая подсказка? Или прямо на входе, что тоже вполне вероятно. Что ж, осталось туда незаметно пробраться, но тут Димиту карты в руки, он город хорошо знает. Мысли опять свернули в сторону мага, и Стас вздохнул. Ему не хотелось, чтобы тот пострадал, и вместе с тем мужчина точно знал, что на Эде оставаться он не собирается, даже если эпопея с поисками закончится вполне благополучно. Как бы ни прекрасен был этот мир, он был чужим.

Тишину прорезал резкий звук, Стас вскинулся, но оказалось, это всего лишь проехал запоздавший автомобилист. Было уже довольно поздно, а вставать нужно рано, так что мужчина еще раз окинул взглядом сад и пошел к дому. Особняк казался темной тенью на фоне луны, и теперь Стас видел, что звезд действительно не было, их света не хватало. Даже удивительно, на Земле он и не замечал их, только иногда бросал взгляд вверх, а теперь почти скучал по мелкой россыпи.

Димита не было ни видно, ни слышно, наверное, уже ушел к себе, поэтому Стас тоже прошел в свою комнату, и, приведя себя в порядок, улегся на кровать. В почти ночной тишине послышался негромкий стук за стеной, и мужчина снова вспомнил сверкающие глаза и негромкий голос, но почти сразу заставил себя подумать о чем-то другом: ни к чему привязываться слишком сильно, даже несмотря на то, что Димит тоже периодически зависал, глядя на него. Еще немного просверлив взглядом потолок, Стас задремал, но даже во сне не нашел покоя, дневные мысли преследовали его смутными образами.

Утром он опять проснулся рано – непривычное место и дурацкие сны, толком не запомнившиеся. Умывшись холодной водой, немного взбодрившей, Стас прошел в кабинет, выбрал одну из книг с более-менее понятным названием – что-то научно-популярное о природе магии – и углубился в чтение.

Услышав знакомый звонок, он уже собирался выйти забрать завтрак, но в коридоре уже раздались легкие шаги. Спустя еще какое-то время открылась дверь, и в проеме появился Димит.

– Ты опять рано, – с улыбкой сказал маг, впрочем, он отводил взгляд, словно боялся посмотреть прямо. – Доброе утро, идешь завтракать?

– Доброе, – кивнул Стас, откладывая книгу. – Иду, конечно.

– Нам стоит поторопиться, – уже на ходу сказал Димит, – вдруг кто-то додумается поставить людей и с другой стороны.

В комнате отдыха в высокой вазе стояли свежесрезанные темно-бордовые розы – маг явно не забыл о вчерашних планах.

– Да, конечно, – не стал спорить Стас. – А туда вообще долго добираться?

– Пешком – довольно долго, но мы вполне можем воспользоваться общественным транспортом. Кладбище на окраине, и подходить на этот раз мы к нему будем с другой стороны.

Мужчины быстро поели, переоделись, причем Стас на всякий случай взял с собой письма, порадовавшись наличию широких внутренних карманов, прихватили розы и направились в сад, к калитке. Улизнуть получилось без особого труда – кажется, они попали на пересменку, – но Димит все равно пошел кругами, путая след среди узких улочек, до небольшого укрытого в зелени навеса, который лишь отдаленно напоминал остановку.

– Дождемся нужного маршрута, – сказал маг.

Вскоре показался трамвай, отдаленно напоминавший земных собратьев, но Димит, скользнув по нему взглядом, не сдвинулся с места. Казалось, он был полностью поглощен какими-то мыслями и по-прежнему старался не смотреть на своего спутника. На самом деле маг просто устал от своих мыслей и метаний и теперь старался ни о чем ни думать. За эту ночь он успел представить, каково было бы действительно покинуть этот мир, уйти туда, где все совершенно иначе, и ему одновременно хотелось этого и не хотелось. Увидеть Землю было любопытно, и если бы это было лишь прогулкой, то Димит бы не раздумывал, но в качестве билета в один конец…

К остановке, весело звеня, подъезжал очередной трамвай, на этот раз шедший нужным маршрутом. Маг, проронив: «Едем», – направился к дверям, Стас, со сдержанным интересом оглядывая местную технику, последовал за ним. Оплатив проезд, мужчины встали у окна, смотря на дома и проезжавшие редкие по случаю раннего утра автомобили. Мимо медленно проплывали городские пейзажи, менялись районы – они все больше удалялись от чистого центра к чуть захламленным окраинам.

– Нам скоро выходить, – предупредил Димит. – Не будем рисковать, зайдем немного со стороны.

– Как скажешь, – кивнул Стас.

Вот и нужная остановка. Мужчины, покинув трамвай, пошли вдоль улицы мимо довольно густых зарослей какого-то высокого кустарника.

– Сначала к склепу? – на всякий случай уточнил Димит.

– Да. Даже если амулет там, заберем и вернемся в особняк.

– Ладно, посмотрим, как это будет, – маг внимательно приглядывался к кустарнику, ища какие-то только ему видимые приметы, а потом вдруг нырнул в сплетение ветвей. – Здесь прореха в заборе.

– Как мальчишки в чужой сад за яблоками, – усмехнулся Стас, поудобнее перехватывая цветы, чтобы и самому не уколоться, и их не сломать, и пробрался следом.

– Надеюсь, нам удастся не привлечь внимание сторожа этого сада, – улыбнулся в ответ Димит.

– Назад тем же путем или цивилизованно? – отряхиваясь от мелкого мусора, поинтересовался Стас.

– Все зависит от того, найдем ли мы амулет или нет, – пройдя сквозь заросли, они оказались на одной из дорожек среди старых захоронений. Здесь было очень тихо, словно зеленая изгородь заглушала все звуки, и только мелкие камушки хрустели под ногами. – Если уйдем с пустыми руками, то можно покинуть это место и через центральные ворота, – сам того не понимая, Димит приглушил голос, проникнувшись окружающей атмосферой.

– Здесь хоронили только магов? Надгробия уж больно вычурные…

– Нет, любого, кто мог достаточно заплатить. Это теперь здесь все вокруг застроено, а прежде было очень тихое место за чертой города.

– Люди везде одинаковы, меняются только декорации, – хмыкнул Стас. – Это не оно? – кивнул он на возвышавшееся впереди строение.

– Как ты угадал? – с легким удивлением спросил маг. – Тут таких склепов тьма.

– Не знаю. Пальцем в небо. Просто он ближайший по курсу. И понравился чем-то.

– И часто у тебя так сходится? – между делом спросил Димит, разглядывая защиту и думая, есть ли хоть мизерный шанс обойти ее.

– Не подсчитывал. Но ты знаешь, на самом деле скорее часто. Генетически передалось, наверное. Кровь же, будь она неладна.

– Все с твоей кровью хорошо, – покачал головой маг. – Целая вереница именитых магов и политических деятелей, таким родством стоит гордиться. А вот у меня все совершенно не так хорошо, потому что я не смогу вскрыть этот щит, даже если просижу тут пару тысячелетий.

– Мне от этого ни холодно ни жарко, – пожал плечами Стас, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Знаешь, Рикар должен был понимать, что его потомок магом не будет, значит, нам и нет смысла заходить в сам склеп, – говоря это, он не спеша прошелся мимо, оглядывая стену. – Может, где-то тут все-таки очередная подсказка?

– Вполне возможно, – маг оставил бессмысленные попытки найти вход и присоединился к Станиславу в его поисках.

Тот обошел склеп по кругу и, констатировав, что пока до него не доходит, что хотел сказать дед, еще раз осмотрел окружающую обстановку. Рядом рос раскидистый каштан, и Стас, вздохнув, подошел ближе к дереву – просто постоять, коснуться шершавой коры, послушать шелест листьев, навевавший воспоминания о лесе, по которому он шел всего-то позавчера.

– Димит, иди-ка сюда, – задумавшийся маг обратил внимание на своего спутника, который, подняв голову, рассматривал что-то на дереве.

– Что ты нашел? – подходя ближе, уточнил он.

Над ладонью Стаса, что лежала на стволе, виднелся какой-то рисунок. Это были не просто грубо вырезанные линии, кто-то потрудился, чтобы не причинить вреда – рисунок был осторожно нанесен магией.

– Это похоже на герб, – наконец высказал свое предположение Димит. Ему пришлось остановиться почти вплотную к Стасу, о чем он не думал, разглядывая находку, но теперь несколько смутился и отступил на полшага.

– Похоже. Тебе не знакомо? – Стас, повернув голову, наконец поймал чужой взгляд.

– Нет, не знакомо, просто несколько характерных черт, которые позволяют понять, что мы видим, – маг пытался говорить спокойно, но его дыхание немного сбилось, и, возможно, Стас пропустил бы это, если бы они не стояли так близко. Будь они просто в парке, например, а не на погосте, мужчина не удержался бы от поцелуя, не считаясь ни с какими логическими доводами и умными мыслями о недопустимости подобного, но склеп за спиной Димита и розы в руке не оставили этому порыву и шанса. Стас отвел глаза, снова посмотрев на рисунок. – Возможно, это именно то, что мы ищем? Очередная подсказка. Дома есть книга о семействах Эды, стоит посмотреть там, – добавил маг.

– Хорошо, – Стас еще раз провел рукой по стволу дерева. – Пойдем к могиле Рикара.

Димит кивнул и пошел прочь от раскидистого дерева, что надежно скрывало свой секрет.

– У твоей семьи здесь тоже собственный склеп, – сказал он, уверенно шагая по запутанным тропинкам. – Может, стоит посмотреть и там? Просто на всякий случай.

– А разве дед похоронен отдельно? – не понял Стас.

– Нет, там же. Я имел в виду, что стоит немного задержаться и осмотреться, а не просто оставить цветы.

– Стоит. Хотя вряд ли мы что-нибудь найдем, не думаю, что Рикар собирался умирать так рано, чтобы оставлять подсказки в фамильном склепе.

– И все же, будь он жив, весь этот поиск не случился бы, и твой дед должен был это понимать. Мы пришли.

Димит подошел к мрачному строению, украшенному лепниной, явно передававшей какой-то сюжет, который, впрочем, Стасу знаком не был. Дверь скрывалась за тяжелой витой решеткой, отодвигать которую пришлось вдвоем. Внутри оказалось достаточно светло для того, чтобы разглядеть таблички с датами на стенах, небольшой слой пыли на полу и подставках для цветов. Табличка с именем Рикара заметно выделялась – полированная медь не успела потемнеть от времени и блестела в неверном свете, также рядом с ней обнаружился повядший букет все тех же бордовых роз, который Димит, впрочем, сразу убрал, и цветы осыпались пеплом в руках мага. Здесь не было фотографий, и это показалось Стасу правильным: не хотелось, чтобы череда его предков сейчас словно бы разглядывала его, оценивала.

Мужчина немного постоял рядом, мысленно поздоровавшись с дедом, и оставил розы на подставке.

– Димит, а сколько времени прошло с его смерти?

– Чуть больше года, – не отводя взгляда от таблички, сказал Дим. – Неделю назад вступило в силу завещание в магическом плане, вроде тех же амулетов, поэтому тебя вызвали именно сейчас.

Стас кивнул и обвел взглядом помещение.

– Будем что-нибудь искать?

– На мой взгляд, здесь все по-прежнему. С тех пор, как Рикар впервые привел меня сюда, ничего не изменилось. Тебе ничего в глаза не бросается?

– Ты знаешь, как-то не доводилось раньше посещать фамильные склепы, – хмыкнул Стас. – Но нет, ничего выбивающегося из общей картины я не вижу.

– Тогда пойдем, не будем тревожить мертвых.

Мужчины вышли из склепа, вернули решетку на место и не спеша пошли по дорожке.

– Через кусты или через ворота?

– А как думаешь ты? – спросил маг. Его, если честно, заинтересовала странная удачливость или, скорее, даже своевременность Стаса, и сейчас он хотел ее проверить.

– Давай через кусты. Не будем привлекать лишнего внимания, мало ли, может, и тут неподалеку кто дежурит.

Димит бросил на него короткий взгляд и кивнул. Что же, ответ вполне мог основываться на обычной логике, а не каком-то предчувствии.

Обратная дорога прошла в молчании, но когда они оказались за живой изгородью, Димит негромко вскрикнул – скорее, от удивления, чем от испуга. В стороне вдалеке показался Тарон, и если бы они выбрали другой путь, то как раз столкнулись бы с повернувшим к воротам магом. Стас, тоже заметив идущего к кладбищу придворного мага, утянул своего спутника в противоположную сторону, стараясь идти быстро, но не бегом.

– Так, где тут остановка? Нужно домой и показаться у главных ворот, забрать обед, например.

– Сюда, – Димит мягко высвободил руку и указал в нужную сторону. Им повезло, почти сразу подошел трамвай, так что до дома удалось добраться в рекордные сроки.

– И что его туда понесло? – проворчал Стас, падая на стул в комнате отдыха. – Небось и в склеп нос сунет, а там цветы свежие. Хоть нас не увидел вроде, и на том спасибо…

– Главное, чтобы никто не заметил, как мы дом покидали, – откликнулся Димит, чуть отставший, чтобы заказать обед, – а остальное… Твоему деду не только мы цветы оставить могли.

– Логично. Что ты там говорил про книгу о знатных семействах? – припомнил Стас.

– В кабинете, на полке, так и называется – «Перечень гербов именитых семей Эды», возьмешь?

– Да, конечно.

Эту книгу он уже видел утром, когда выбирал, что почитать, так что в кабинете Стас не задержался и уже по дороге начал ее листать, просматривая довольно красочные изображения.

– Не впишись в косяк, – посоветовал Димит при виде такой картины. Маг тоже не сидел без дела – на столике у стены собралось прилично почты, так что он перетащил эту кипу к себе и теперь сортировал.

– Угу, – рассеянно отозвался мужчина, умудряясь без отрыва от своего занятия войти, добраться до своего места и сесть, никуда не врезавшись и ничего не уронив.

Димит улыбнулся, глядя на это – весьма полезный навык, – и вскрыл первое письмо из тех, что пришли на имя Рикара.

Следующие полчаса прошли в тишине, прерываемой только шорохом страниц и листов. Стас, досмотрев книгу до конца, вернулся ближе к ее началу и поднял голову.

– Что-то случилось? – Димит был бледен и остановившимся взглядом смотрел на очередное письмо, лежавшее на столе.

Маг как-то чересчур поспешно сложил лист, словно боялся, что Стас увидит его содержимое.

– Мне нужно кое-что проверить, – выдавил он и практически выскочил из комнаты.

Стас услышал, как хлопнула дверь дальше по коридору, вроде бы это была спальня Рикара. Мужчина потер переносицу, решив дождаться возвращения Димита – все равно чужую почту читать он не собирался, – и снова посмотрел на изображение на странице книги. Если он не ошибался, герб был тот самый.

Вернувшийся Димит уже не был таким бледным, но порядком смурным. Он прошел к стойке с напитками и, налив себе полный бокал чего-то ядовито-зеленого, залпом выпил и тут же налил вновь, но уже не спешил пить, обернулся к Стасу и, указав на письмо, предложил:

– Прочти.

– И что там? – мужчина отложил книгу, не закрывая ее, чтобы не искать потом нужную страницу, и взял сложенный лист. – Нашелся еще один наследник?

– Лучше бы наследник, – буркнул Димит. – Если коротко, чтобы избавить тебя от витиеватых фраз, наш семейный врач, который устанавливал причину смерти Рикара, недавно попался на подложном заключении, и теперь перепроверяют все, что он успел сделать. Добрались и до твоего деда, на допросе доктор признался, что на самом деле барона отравили одной весьма хитрой травкой. Теперь дознаватели хотят попасть в дом, о чем вежливо уведомляют его обитателей.

– Прошел год, что они хотят тут найти? Плантацию этой самой травки? – фыркнул Стас, продираясь сквозь словесные кружева. – Лучше бы думали, кому была выгодна его смерть.

– Как я понимаю, здесь они планируют найти убийцу, – невесело хмыкнул маг. – То, чем отравили твоего деда, имеет пару интересных свойств, как, например, время, за которое его нужно принять до смерти.

– Бррр, погоди, они что, тебя подозревают? – изумился Стас. – Что за бред, ради чего бы тебе это делать? И вообще, зачем врач выдал заключение о ненасильственной смерти?

– Рикар оставил мне неплохое наследство, если уж на то пошло, – Димит сделал несколько глотков своего напитка и опустил бокал на стол, – да и в семью так и не принял. Многие это знали, и большинство из них сочтут, что этого достаточно, особенно если всплывет мое прошлое. А врачу я мог и заплатить. Знаешь, на минуту я и сам поверил, что сделал это, но не потому что… – он махнул рукой, показывая, что имеет в виду сказанное раньше, – а потому что заставили.

Стас отложил письмо и задумался.

– Доступ в дом я не дам, перетопчутся. Сколько мы можем тянуть время? И тебе, наверное, небезопасно сейчас ходить по улицам, или ориентировок на подозреваемых в правонарушениях местным стражам порядка не выдают?

– Они ведь меня не обвиняют, да и кажется мне, что все дело именно в том, чтобы в дом попасть, а не в каком-то расследовании. Я даже не уверен, что это письмо от дознавателей. Кажется, кто-то решил, что амулет в доме, раз уж мы за порог почти не выходим.

– Тогда тем более нельзя никого сюда пускать. Мало ли чего важного дед тут хранил, унесут же втихаря под предлогом важной улики. Так что с прогулками? Того же Тарона встретим – не отвертимся от просьбы заглянуть к нам в гости?

– Думаю, встреч стоит избегать как можно дольше, это и правда может плохо кончиться.

– Тогда план тот же – показываешься у ворот, можно в саду еще помелькать, чтобы меня тоже видели, и на поиски выбираемся рано утром через черный ход, – пожал плечами Стас. – Ты как, пришел в себя? Я тут, по-моему, нашел нужный нам герб, посмотри.

– Давай, – Димит потянулся за книгой и, чуть неловко дернув рукой, опрокинул свой бокал. – Да чтоб тебя! – на волне эмоций он испарил магией не только влагу, но заодно и часть полировки стола.

Стас вздохнул, посмотрев на образовавшееся пятно.

– А если бы на себя пролил? Лишился бы рубашки или части кожи. Тряпкой было бы не так быстро, но гораздо менее разрушительно.

– Само получилось, – отмахнулся Димит, все же забирая книгу: об испорченной мебели он будет думать позже. – Да, ты прав, герб тот же.

– И что нам дает это знание? Эта семья как-то связана с делами деда?

– Нет, – после долгого раздумья ответил маг, – но зато имеет прямое отношение к той армии, которой управляет амулет.

– Создатели?

– Они владели огромным сталелитейным концерном, и на их предприятиях сделали големов.

– Владели? – выделив интонацией последний слог, уточнил Стас. – А что с этим концерном теперь?

– Разорился. А спустя какое-то время и сам род зачах. Насколько мне известно, последний его представитель упокоился лет десять назад, и сейчас все, что напоминает о величии семьи, это полуразрушенный особняк за городом.

– За городом? Не самая лучшая ситуация, – Стас побарабанил пальцами по столу. – Но сходить туда нужно. Вот только как туда добираться, и что искать, если он полуразрушен…

– Если это то, что нам нужно, Станислав, то мы поймем, – Димит закрыл книгу и положил ее на стол.

– Ты знаешь, будь я на месте деда, я бы в этих руинах прятал не подсказку, а сам амулет, – медленно, словно сомневаясь в своих словах, сказал Стас. – На видном месте. Как-никак, род имел прямое отношение ко всей этой катавасии…

– Рикар любил подобные жесты, так что есть все шансы, что ты прав.

– Что ж, посмотрим. Все равно это вполне подождет до завтрашнего утра, а сегодня нужно помаячить перед нашим надзором с какими-нибудь книгами в руках, – Стас невесело хмыкнул. – Мол, трудимся в поте лица, перелопачиваем дедову библиотеку, даже воздухом выходим подышать без отрыва от важного дела. Пойдет, как ты думаешь?

– Да, вполне, можно и правда поискать еще информацию об этой семье, может, я пропустил что-то важное. Но, думаю, на улице нам не стоит задерживаться: не хотелось бы, чтобы те же дознаватели, даже если они – лишь подделка, успели пожаловать в гости, отказ впустить в дом будет выглядеть странно.

– Хорошо, тогда ближе к вечеру просто пройдемся по саду, устроишь экскурсию, а то вчера только про один сорт цветов успел рассказать. А пока стоит что-нибудь сделать с этим пятном и пообедать.

– Мне показалось, что тебе это неинтересно, – неохотно сказал Димит. – А насчет стола, его теперь только выбросить.

– Нет, я просто задумался тогда, – покачал головой Стас. – Выбросить, говоришь? Скатерть есть?

– Не припомню такого в этом доме. Может, где-то в кладовой. Не хотелось бы туда лезть, давай уже оставим как есть, а?

– Ладно, пусть будет. Так что там с обедом, скоро доставят?

– Должны буквально с минуты на минуту, – прикинув, ответил Димит.

– Вот и отлично, – Стас встал и, добавив: – Пойду руки помою, – вышел из комнаты.

Дим же еще пару минут посидел на своем месте. Пусть выпитое притупило эмоции, но он еще долго не сможет забыть свой ужас после прочтения письма. Наверное, если бы на посуде действительно остались следы того растения, то он сам бы сдался, и будь что будет. А теперь, когда маг был уверен, что невиновен, появлялись другие вопросы: например, как доказать это остальным, особенно если учесть, что после ухода Стаса все могущее его оправдать останется в закрытом магией доме. Да и кто вообще будет его слушать после такого выверта с амулетом… Димит грустно улыбнулся: возникло ощущение, что вся Эда настроена против него, и, может, Стас прав, стоит попытать счастья на Земле?

Дальнейшие раздумья прервались знакомым звуком – прибыл курьер с обедом. Маг вздохнул и пошел забирать заказ.

На улице ничего не изменилось, только наблюдатели чуть изменили свои места, да, кажется, появилось несколько новых. Курьер, кстати, выглядел несколько взволнованным, и Димит даже задумался о том, стоит ли есть принесенное, но все же попробовал договориться об ужине, в ответ услышав какой-то лепет на тему, что они сегодня закрываются раньше, и никак не выйдет. Отпустив парня с миром, маг вернулся в дом. Выходит, кто-то надеялся на их вечернюю прогулку за ворота. Что ж, придется их разочаровать.

Стас вернулся как раз к началу сервировки стола и сразу поинтересовался:

– Может, помочь чем?

– Сейчас – нет, а вот ужин, кажется, готовить тебе, – решил сразу рассказать Димит. – Нам отказались его приносить под совершенно глупым предлогом.

– Решили выкурить из дома? Вполне могло сработать. Хорошо, что есть запас, хватит и на ужин, и на завтрак, – Стас уселся за стол, наблюдая за привычно сноровистыми действиями мага.

– Кажется, мы заставляем наших оппонентов, кем бы они в конечном итоге ни оказались, нервничать, – Дим закончил сервировку и, разлив настой, опустился на свое место. – Приятного аппетита.

– Спасибо, и тебе тоже.

Обедали в сосредоточенной тишине. Димит вспоминал, что он еще знает о той семье, чей герб был изображен на дереве, а Стас пытался прикинуть, что и где можно найти в заброшенном доме, и понять, почему ему кажется, что там именно амулет, а не следующая подсказка. Мужчина не то чтобы привык верить своей интуиции, но слишком уж часто он бывал прав в своих предположениях, так что отмахиваться не получалось. Значит, нужно сделать грядущую вылазку как можно безопаснее.

– Димит, такой вопрос, – наконец дозрел Стас. – На Земле, если есть необходимость, можно куда-то добраться не только на общественном транспорте, но и на машине с водителем. Не бесплатно, естественно, и машину либо заранее вызывают, либо садятся в нее на специальной стоянке. На Эде есть что-то подобное?

– И у нас бывает такое, – понимая, куда клонит собеседник, ответил маг. – Чаще как раз вот такими маршрутами, когда от последнего перехода идти далеко, они и ездят.

– А отследить их можно?

– Только если ехать следом или нажать на водителя, чтобы он рассказал о маршруте. Может, есть что-то еще, о чем я не знаю.

Стас помолчал.

– Не самая ближайшая их стоянка далеко? Нам бы, например, проехать завтра несколько остановок на трамвае, а потом уже на машине.

– Так едва ли выйдет. Проще воспользоваться переходом, а потом пересесть на машину. Иначе будем слишком долго добираться.

– Логично, но ты говорил, что нас в прошлый раз нашли как раз по аркам перехода. Рискованно, но можно попробовать.

– Если все правильно рассчитать, то должно получиться, – Димит отпил настоя и ненадолго замолчал, раздумывая. – Выйдем из дома утром, около восьми, как раз самый пик использования переходов, с нашей площади прыгнем в какой-нибудь из рабочих районов и только оттуда уже на окраину, к наемным автомобилям.

– Хорошо, значит, так и сделаем, – кивнул Стас, допивая свой настой. – Чем пока займемся?

– Возможно, стоит приготовиться к завтрашней дороге? – уточнил Димит. – Если амулет окажется там, вполне существует риск, что придется отправлять тебя домой прямо из руин. Подумай, что хочешь взять с собой. Может, что-то в память об этом мире. Здесь есть несколько вещей, которые принадлежат твоей бабушке как спутнице жизни Рикара, фамильные ценности.

– Бабуле хватит и писем, – Стас отрицательно покачал головой, – и знания, что дед о ней не забывал до конца жизни. А мне тем более ничего не надо.

– Эти вещи передавались в вашей семье веками, – возразил Димит. – Я не говорю об их цене – кто знает, может, на Земле это будут лишь побрякушки, но эмоциональный момент… Они должны переходить по наследству – твоей матери, твоей супруге, наконец.

– Я же говорю, пусть остаются тут. Родителям лучше не знать, куда меня занесло, – хмыкнул Стас. – И жениться я не собираюсь. По объективным причинам.

– Станислав, это не повод для шуток, – немного резко сказал маг. – Или… – он оборвал себя, словно догадавшись, о чем хотел сказать собеседник. – Ладно, твое решение, но обручальное кольцо для твоей бабушки все же стоит взять.

– Кольцо так кольцо, возьму, – Стас не стал ничего больше уточнять, вместо этого спросив: – А ты? Не передумал тут оставаться? Возьмут же в оборот…

– Я не хочу на Землю, – честно признался Димит, и это явно не было окончанием фразы, – но, кажется, меня все сильнее загоняют в угол.

Стас вздохнул. Он тоже не горел желанием покидать родной мир несколько дней назад, так что прекрасно понимал собеседника, но в данной ситуации выбирать не приходилось.

– И скрыться не выйдет… Ну, дед. Я его, конечно, уважаю, но в данном случае он мог бы и подстраховаться. Ладно, будем действовать по обстоятельствам.

– Есть вещи, о которых сильные маги не думают, Станислав, – сказал Димит. – Он просто не мог предположить, что так будет. Пока у меня только одна мысль, – неохотно добавил он. – Я остаюсь здесь, – он жестом остановил готовящегося спорить Стаса, – но если моей жизни будет угрожать реальная опасность, то отправлюсь на Землю, к тебе, если, конечно, ты еще не передумал.

Стас в ответ на такое заявление только недоверчиво на него посмотрел.

– Знаешь, это как-то двусмысленно прозвучало. Но я не передумал, как и обещал, помогу устроиться у нас на первых порах. Тогда, наверное, и тебе стоит захватить что-то памятное?

– Двусмысленно? – удивился Димит. – Ладно, неважно. А насчет памятного, у меня здесь нет ничего, что я хотел бы взять.

– Тем легче. Что ж, вопрос остается прежним – чем сейчас займемся?

– Раз уж тебе ничего не нужно собирать, то можем просто отдохнуть или пойти погулять по саду сейчас, не дожидаясь вечера.

– Пойдем, – согласился Стас, вставая. – Посуду побережем и помоем руками, или ты достаточно пришел в себя? – улыбнулся он.

Димит, рисуясь, призвал магию, вновь мягкой волной пробежавшую по столу и отразившуюся в его глазах, на миг сделав их еще более яркими.

– Как видишь, никаких потерь.

– Красиво, – выдал Стас, смотря при этом не на засверкавшие тарелки и стаканы, а на самого мага. Впрочем, он довольно быстро отвел глаза, чтобы не смущать собеседника, и добавил: – Пошли?

– Конечно, – Димит кивнул, отметив про себя чуть более долгий взгляд: теперь, в свете недавних слов Стаса, подобное внимание воспринималось несколько иначе.

Днем в саду оказалось ничуть не хуже, чем вечером – цветы пестрели яркими красками, в воздухе витали легкие ароматы, а солнце ласково оглаживало растения и заставляло мужчин чуть прищуриваться.

– Я тебе вчера не показал еще одну гордость Рикара, – на самом деле Димиту хотелось бы устроиться в тени беседки, а не ходить по саду, нервируя наблюдателей, но сейчас ему просто необходимо было проверить, сколько людей приставил к ним Тарон и как их проще будет обойти, а не все можно было разглядеть, сидя на месте. – Он загорелся этой идеей лет пять назад. Уж не знаю, откуда к нему это пришло, но получилось весьма неплохо. Впрочем, смотри сам.

Они как раз подошли к более затененном уголку сада, где скрывался небольшой пруд с текущим по каменной горке водопадом.

– Действительно неплохо, – улыбнулся Стас, подходя ближе, присел и коснулся воды кончиками пальцев. – Не хватает только кувшинок и пестрых рыбок, но вот эти цветы отдаленно на них похожи. Уголок природного спокойствия для медитаций, как на Востоке.

– Твой дед думал о рыбках, но вскоре изменились планы, и он почти забросил этот проект.

– Так тоже хорошо. Тем более что рыбкам нужен корм, а дом был закрыт целый год… Что там с нашим конвоем? – сохраняя доброжелательное выражение лица, спросил Стас.

– Бдит. Даже прибавилось: кажется, наш утренний поход не остался незамеченным.

– Значит, дежурят не только около дома, но и на ближайших улицах. Как-то же выяснили, что мы были на кладбище.

– Я думаю, тут дело в Тароне, не просто так же он рядом с погостом прогуливался.

– Как вариант, ищет амулет своими силами, – пожал плечами Стас, вставая. – Леший с ним до завтра. Куда дальше?

– Без знаний о Земле у него все равно ничего не выйдет, – успокоил его Димит, – так что мы явно впереди. А насчет дальше… Смотря что ты еще хочешь увидеть. За домом есть еще часть цветника, до которого мы не дошли, можно осмотреть его.

– Пойдем. Может, там есть какие-то совершенно экзотические цветы, которых на Земле я бы никогда не увидел.

Маг улыбнулся: эта прогулка, пусть и вынужденная, обещала стать весьма приятной.

– Хорошо, пойдем поищем что-нибудь совершенно особенное.

Они обошли весь сад, Димит рассказал о многих цветах, о связанных с появлением некоторых сортов курьезных случаях. В итоге мужчины добрели до вчерашней беседки и зашли внутрь – нужно было оценить, не появился ли кто недалеко от спасительной калитки за кустами. Им везло: возле калитки по-прежнему никого не было, разве что в соседнем переулке – да, действительно, там мелькала какая-то тень, а значит, выйти незамеченными не получится. Остается надеяться, что выйдет запутать соглядатаев в утренней толпе.

– Ну что, возвращаемся? Вечереет, а нам еще ужин готовить, и завтра вставать рано.

Димит вскинулся: поглощенный своими мыслями, он успел забыть, что не один здесь.

– Да, конечно. Есть идеи по поводу того, что готовить?

– Традиционный холостяцкий ужин – пельмени, – фыркнул Стас. – Шучу, это дело долгое. Посмотрим, что там осталось, надо же рюкзак по максимуму разгрузить.

– Пельмени? Ты так это сказал, словно я должен знать, что это. Какое-то особое блюдо? – Димиту и правда было интересно, что это такое.

– Это мясной фарш в маленьких конвертиках из теста. Их сначала лепят, а потом варят. Можно делать самим, можно купить замороженные фабричные – получается сытное и быстрое блюдо.

– У нас есть что-то подобное, – припомнил Димит, – но я как-то никогда это не любил, Рикар приучил к чему-то более изысканному.

– Ну да, вроде того набора блюд, что нам доставляли, – хмыкнул Стас. – Я же говорю, что правильно это блюдо делать долго, да и не уверен, что здесь мне это удалось бы. Разберемся, не переживай, – за разговором мужчины вернулись в дом, сразу пройдя на кухню, и Стас, сняв пиджак и повесив его на спинку стула, начал закатывать рукава.

– Тебе помочь? – тут же уточнил маг: не хотелось стоять в стороне, а другого занятия все равно не было.

– Наверное, но чуть позже, когда я определюсь с меню. Пока можешь просто посидеть, – покачал головой Стас.

Димит послушно уселся в стороне, наблюдая за действиями землянина.

– Ты знаешь, на Земле есть два противоположных мнения. Первое: лучшие повара – мужчины. Второе: готовка – женское дело, – Стас, говоря все это, копался в разложенных на столе продуктах, откладывая кое-что в сторону. – А моя бабушка говорит, что каждый день кашеварит, конечно, женщина, но и мужчина должен уметь приготовить что-то совершенно особое, пусть и нечасто.

– У нас вообще нет подобного разделения, может, потому что нередки мужские союзы.

Стас, на секунду замерев, усмехнулся:

– Эда в этом плане спокойнее. На Земле семья – это мужчина и женщина, и никак иначе. Нет, есть, конечно, страны, в которых заключают мужские браки, но это скорее исключение из правил. А с век назад за подобное можно было поплатиться здоровьем и жизнью. Хотя и сейчас неадекваты встречаются, но редко.

– Я знаю, – Димит улыбнулся в ответ на удивленный взгляд. – Рикар говорил, что ему повезло влюбиться именно в девушку, ну и объяснил, почему, на всякий случай, чтобы я не попал в неловкую ситуацию.

– Понятно. Кстати, есть мнение, что мои соотечественницы – самые красивые в мире, и я с этим вполне согласен.

– Я не видел твою бабушку, но если уж Рикар был так поражен, то склонен согласиться с твоими словами.

Стас промолчал, обдумывая, стоит ли расценивать слова про неловкую ситуацию как подтверждение его мыслей о предпочтениях мага. Впрочем, он быстро одернул себя – не стоило мечтать о малосбыточном – и сосредоточился на готовке, не нагружая Димита. Во избежание. Маг и не напрашивался, следил за ним и любовался действиями, понимая, что определенно мог бы делать это вечно.

Но все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается, вот и Стас, раскрасневшийся от жара плиты, в очередной раз сдул падавшие на лоб волосы и посмотрел на Димита:

– Накроешь? Тут, как вчера.

Тот улыбнулся и кивнул, стараясь не думать, как же хочется убрать явно мешавшие Станиславу прядки, поднялся со своего места и не торопясь начал расставлять приборы. Стас, умывшись, но не вытирая лицо, разложил ужин по тарелкам, расставил их на столе, напомнил, что отвар на совести Димита и уселся на свое место. Впрочем он мог этого и не говорить, потому что маг уже смешивал травы, добавляя их в только ему ведомых пропорциях в кипяток.

– Найти тебе полотенце? – предложил он.

– Нет, спасибо, – отмахнулся Стас, – остужусь немного. Что ж у вас тут вытяжки не предусмотрено, магией справляетесь?

– Я как-то об этом не думал. Но мы могли просто открыть окно, если на то пошло.

– Тогда кухня пропитается запахом цветов. Не переживай, не страшно. Приятного аппетита.

– И тебе. Посмотрим, что ты с таким упоением готовил.

Мужчины заработали вилками. Стас, если честно, не старался произвести какого-то особого впечатления, но ему было приятно видеть, что его стряпню уплетают с явным удовольствием.

За окном темнело, на кухне зажглись небольшие магические огоньки. Мужчины уже поели, но не спешили расходиться, пытаясь подобрать тему для разговора.

– Димит, а в чем вообще состоит ритуал перехода, что нужно, чтобы он состоялся? Сколько времени займет подготовка?

– Нарисовать треугольник, – словно по листу, ответил маг, – поставить в вершины кристаллы, произнести заклинание.

– Поставить? Три штуки? А что тогда Тарон говорил про количество кристаллов, способных обеспечить целый город? – не понял Стас.

– Я думал, что ты спрашивал о том, что понадобится мне… А тебе полный ритуал нужен?

– Да, ты же говорил про особую магию… Нет, полный ритуал не нужен. Я имел в виду, сколько у нас будет времени, успеем ли мы выполнить задуманное.

– Как доберемся до места, подготовим все для перехода, просто на всякий случай, а потом уже начнем искать.

– Договорились, – Стас улыбнулся: какой-никакой план, пусть и основывавшийся на предчувствии, придавал немного уверенности, что задуманное получится.

– Все будет хорошо, – заверил его Димит: отчего-то хотелось подбодрить, хотя он и не испытывал убежденности в своих словах. Маг допил настой и поднялся на ноги – стоило заняться посудой. Проходя мимо Стаса, он легко коснулся его плеча: – Я в любом случае успею.

– Ловлю на слове, – хмыкнул тот. – Наверное, пора расходиться, завтра опять ранний подъем. Ну и отпуск, елки-палки…

– Зато такого точно ни у кого не было. Отдыхай, – Димит включил воду, принимаясь за мытье.

– Это точно. Доброй ночи, – Стас забрал пиджак со стула и вышел из кухни.

В комнате он перебрал рюкзак, уложив в него письма и ту одежду, в которой прибыл на Эду, подготовил наряд на завтра, привел себя в порядок и лег. На удивление, уснуть удалось почти сразу.

Димит же не спешил ложиться, он словно прощался с домом: кажется, уверенность Станислава в том, что все разрешится завтра, передалась и ему. Мужчина прошелся по комнатам, проверяя, все ли в порядке, ответил на последние письма Рикара и достал из сейфа несколько вещей – то самое обручальное кольцо, о котором говорил, и несколько фамильных гарнитуров – он считал, что их судьбу все же должен был решать не Станислав, а его бабушка. Собрав все в бархатный мешочек, Димит с легким сожалением убрал туда же амулет с кровью землянина – просто ради перестраховки и чтобы быть уверенным, что Стас при любом раскладе останется в безопасности. Уже за полночь он забрел в комнату Рикара, собственно, там, окруженный и успокоенный знакомым запахом, и уснул.

Утром Стас, одевшись, сразу прихватил рюкзак с собой и пошел на кухню. Димита еще не было ни видно, ни слышно, так что мужчина открыл окно, впуская в помещение свежесть и прохладу, и, насвистывая какую-то незамысловатую мелодию, принялся за приготовление завтрака. Димит появился как раз когда он закончил с сервировкой стола – маг выглядел усталым, словно и не спал ночью, но спокойным. Его волосы были все еще влажными после душа, а наряд как-то непривычно небрежен, наверное, это был какой-то походный вариант, принятый в этом мире. Димит походя буркнул что-то, отдаленно напоминавшее пожелание доброго утра, и направился к плите – варить кофе.

– Отставить похоронное настроение, – широко улыбнулся Стас. – Все у нас получится.

– Ты не выглядывал в окно? – уточнил тот, не спеша улыбаться в ответ.

– Конвой в три ряда?

– Почетный караул. Они даже, кажется, почти перестали прятаться.

– Выкурить не получилось, хотят взять измором, – Стас посерьезнел. – Что ж, будем действовать быстро и стараться смешаться с толпой.

– Мы все равно не сможем сидеть здесь вечно. Пойдем через центральную дверь? Все равно не удастся выскользнуть незамеченными, – Димит наконец закончил с кофе и, разлив его по чашкам, устроился за столом.

– От центрального входа до площади с переходами ближе… – задумчиво отозвался Стас. – Да и вряд ли нас зажмут посреди людной улицы. Значит, так и сделаем.

– Предчувствие или просто разумный вывод? – с усмешкой уточнил маг.

– Логика. Предчувствие только по поводу руин.

– Хорошо. Давай завтракать, и вперед, к чему тянуть время.

Стас кивнул, и на кухне воцарилось сосредоточенное молчание.

– Ничего важного не забыли? – уточнил он чуть позже. – И ты про кольцо бабушке говорил.

– Держи, – Димит достал небольшой бархатный мешочек и передал его мужчине. – Там же амулет с твоей кровью.

– Спасибо. Ну что, наводим порядок и идем? Скоро восемь.

– Да, – Дим кивнул и, не желая тратить время, призвал на помощь магию – вскоре на кухне была идеальная чистота. Еще раз осмотревшись, он направился к выходу из дома. Перед дверью мужчина немного замешкался, а потом коснулся плеча спутника, пояснив: – Я набросил легкий морок на твой рюкзак, лишним не будет.

– На него не обратят внимания? Отлично. Ну, ни пуха ни пера нам.

– К черту, – Димит мрачно улыбнулся, припомнив, что уже слышал такое выражение от Рикара, и они вышли на крыльцо.

Когда ворота закрылись за спиной, маг постарался не вздрогнуть: вокруг дома развернулась мощная ловчая сеть, в которую они обязательно угодят, если вернутся. В другом случае он бы и не почувствовал заклинание такого порядка, но не теперь, когда нервы были натянуты до предела. Ментальное воздействие огромной силы, против него бессилен даже амулет, что Димит дал Стасу. Теперь пути назад нет в любом случае.

– Быстрее, – с трудом удерживая на лице улыбку, прошептал Димит, – готовь деньги и будь внимательней.

– Да, конечно, – Стас постарался максимально расслабить лицевые мышцы, чтобы не скрипнуть бессильно зубами: наблюдатели почти не скрывались, он буквально кожей чувствовал направленные на них взгляды.

Впрочем, никто не собирался их останавливать – следили, как за теми, кто идет прямиком в ловушку. Оказавшись на площади с переходами, Димит направился к тем аркам, что стояли чуть в стороне, лишь в последний момент вталкивая Стаса совершенно под другую. Новая площадь с огромной толпой народу, маг, не церемонясь, схватил своего спутника за руку и вновь протащил через арку, нагло оттеснив кого-то с пути. Та же картина повторилась еще несколько раз: кажется, Димит решил пройтись по всем самым загруженным переходам. В итоге они оказались на рабочей окраине – здесь тоже хватало людей, но в них не заподозришь соглядатаев. Впрочем, деваться было некуда – или получилось, или нет, так что мужчины поспешили вперед, в последний момент втискиваясь в переполненный трамвай, стоя почти на подножке, тесно прижавшись друг к другу.

– Нам долго ехать? – вполголоса спросил Стас, чуть слышно выдохнув: кажется, за трамваем никто не бежал, так что, возможно, им удалось оторваться.

– Две остановки, – так же тихо ответил Димит, – а потом еще немного пешком. Просто чтобы маршрут был сложнее для тех, кто пойдет за нами.

Стас кивнул и снова залюбовался невозможно зеленющими глазами напротив. «На Земле от поклонников обоих полов отбоя не было бы», – мелькнула мысль. Димит же старался не смотреть на Станислава, хотя сейчас, когда они были так близко, это было невероятно сложно.

– На доме заклинание, – спасаясь от своих мыслей, сказал он. – Думаю, даже если мы ничего не найдем сегодня, тебе все равно нужно будет вернуться, здесь больше нет безопасных мест.

– Сволочи… – прошипел Стас, не став добавлять, что и Димиту будет некуда деваться – особняк закрыт, у прежнего дома его точно будут ждать, да и вообще долго скрываться маг вряд ли сможет.

– Мы все равно в выигрыше, Станислав, – улыбнулся Димит, придерживая спутника за плечо на повороте, хотя в этом и не было особой необходимости. – А если удастся забрать у них то, чего они так страстно желают, то мы в любом случае победим.

– Значит, сделаем все возможное, – Стас мягко улыбнулся в ответ, хотя бы на пару минут – до конца поездки – отложив невеселые мысли. У них все получится, не может не получиться.

Трамвай остановился, и мужчинам пришлось прижаться еще ближе, чтобы пропустить спешивших на работу людей, и убраться с пути тех, кто пытался втиснуться в салон. Казалось бы, что в этом такого, кто из нас не ездил в общественном транспорте в час пик? Но тут была немного другая ситуация, да и нервное напряжение заставляло чувствовать чужое тепло и твердость мышц гораздо острее. И, как назло, отодвинуться не выходило.

– Нам скоро выходить, – с сожалением выдохнул Димит. Он прикрыл глаза, скрывая эмоции, и, чуть расслабившись, словно случайно уткнулся лбом в плечо Станислава.

– Да, и шустро искать машину, я помню, – Стас немного повернул голову, примостив подбородок на его макушку.

Трамвай остановился, выталкивая их из мира, переполненного эмоциями, в которых боишься признаться даже себе, в реальность. Оказавшись на остановке, Димит огляделся и поспешил нырнуть в один из проулков, следя, чтобы Стас не отставал. Идти пришлось недолго, возможно, из-за того, что до стоянки они добирались дворами, напрямик. Маг, руководствуясь какими-то своими соображениями, направился к одной из машин. Странно, но на ней даже не было табличек, как на остальных, а водитель словно просто остановился покурить. Димит наклонился к приоткрытому окну и что-то негромко сказал, мужчина за рулем кивнул.

– Садись, – с улыбкой попросил Димит, явно играя на публику.

Стас не стал спорить, устроившись на заднем сидении, маг тут же присоединился к нему, и машина сорвалась с места.

Ехали достаточно долго, и чем дальше забирались, тем хуже была дорога, но водитель не снижал скорости – наверное, маг обещал ему доплату. Когда они добрались до покореженных ворот, в голове не осталось даже мыслей, их словно вытрясло, так что покинуть машину хотелось просто безумно.

Расплатившись с водителем, они наконец оказались на разбитой дороге, а автомобиль, шустро развернувшись, попылил обратно.

– Пошли, – мрачно позвал смотревшего вслед машине Димита Стас. – Надеюсь, дед оправдал мои ожидания.

– Рикар был умным человеком, и если он счел, что это место подходит… Впрочем, к чему рассуждать, пойдем.

Димит легко проскользнул между погнутых прутьев, лишь слегка испачкав плечо в ржавчине, Стасу пришлось чуть труднее, но и он справился без потерь. Маг, помня о своих планах, начал осматриваться, ища место для будущего ритуала. То, что изрытая временем дорога для этого не подойдет, он понял сразу и пошел вперед – туда, где виднелись развалины дома. Стас, оглядев то, что когда-то было садом, вздохнул и направился следом. Амулет или подсказка, скорее всего, были где-то внутри.

***

– Харан, я не понимаю, что ты этим хочешь сказать? Как потеряли?! – Тарон вскочил на ноги, чуть не опрокинув кресло. – Ты сказал, что они вышли через центральный вход, а потом что?!

– Не ори, – раздался ленивый голос из угла, его обладатель поправил манжеты и вышел из полумрака, в котором виртуозно умел скрываться. – Вскормыш Рикара умен, стоило ожидать, что он заметит ручных обезьянок Харана.

– А переходы, Девир? – придворный маг недобро посмотрел на говорившего, думая, что не зря не хотел связываться с этим выскочкой из дипломатического корпуса. – Он их что, очаровал своими глазками, как нашего Харана?

– Притормози! – возмутился вояка, но разойтись ему не дал потемневший вокруг мага воздух.

– К чему эти склоки? – Девир прикурил сигарету, выпуская облако ароматного дыма. – Лучше бы думали, как их искать.

– Это была твоя затея… – буркнул Харан. – Я заставил своих подчиненных перепроверять данные переходов.

– Посмотрим, что они смогут, – высокомерно выдал Тарон: здесь, среди знавших его истинное лицо, он не пытался казаться даже отчасти вежливым.

Словно в ответ на его слова Харан достал небольшой кристалл и, что-то быстро просмотрев, сказал:

– В последний раз их видели здесь, – он подошел к карте на стене и указал на одну из окраин города, – они сели в наемный автомобиль.

– Его отследили? – тут же вскинулся маг, а дипломат перестал строить из себя отстраненную невинность и подался вперед, светя нетерпением в по-волчьи желтых глазах.

– Нет, это частник без маяка и лицензии.

– Неважно, – севшим голосом прервал его Тарон, – я знаю, куда они направились, – маг коснулся точки за городом. – Это имение…

– Тех, кто создал армию, – подхватил Харан.

– Поехали! – не терпевшим возражений голосом бросил Девир. – Я намерен познакомиться с нашим гостем и вернуть воспитанника Рикара туда, где его место.

***

На плитах заднего двора ветер играл с листвой. Когда-то здесь была лужайка, а теперь – только нанесенный песок, но место вполне подходило, так что Димит остановился и, магией убрав грязь с небольшого участка, принялся чертить треугольник. Вроде простая фигура, но мужчина не торопился, тщательно вымеряя стороны, впрочем, и время он тоже не тянул, так что рисунок вскоре был готов. Осторожно взяв у Станислава три кристалла, Димит расставил их по вершинам. Теперь можно было заняться поисками. Стас все это время оглядывался по сторонам, и его заинтересовал шум воды, только оставлять мага одного он не рискнул, а вот теперь вполне можно было сходить и посмотреть, на что указало чутье.

Неподалеку оказался маленький пруд, похожий на тот, что вчера показывал Димит, только, в отличие от водоема Рикара, около этого была горка из камней, по которым весело журчал ручеек. Стас подошел ближе и нервно рассмеялся: в воде у подножия горки лежал кулон с темно-красным камнем по центру.

– Спасибо, дед, это было изящно, – Стас выудил амулет, поразившись, насколько холодной была вода, и показал его Димиту. – Полюбуйся вживую, так сказать, оставаться целым ему недолго.

– Работа мастера, – завороженно сказал Димит. Он оценил и изящное исполнение самого амулета – тот так и просился на шею какой-нибудь миниатюрной очаровательной девушке, – и магическое плетение. – Даже жаль немного, что придется уничтожить такую красоту.

– Мне не жаль, хоть кулон и правда очень красивый. Проблем от него… – Стас положил амулет на бортик пруда и выбрал камень покрупнее. Короткий замах, удар, тихий треск, и все, что осталось от предмета чьих-то желаний – только несколько обломков.

– Вот и все, – Димит посмотрел на переливавшиеся на солнце темно-красные осколки и грустно добавил: – Тебе пора уходить, Станислав, не стоит дразнить удачу и дальше.

– Да, ты прав, скорее всего, нашим противникам уже известно, где мы. Обещай, что не будешь геройствовать, – Стас серьезно посмотрел на мага.

– Какой из меня герой, – усмехнулся Димит, – можешь не волноваться об этом. Я хотел кое о чем тебя попросить, – неловко добавил он, направляясь обратно в сторону двора, где ждал своего времени рисунок. – Мне понадобится кристалл, просто для перестраховки и для того, чтобы в случае чего меня не смогли удержать здесь.

– Конечно, – Стас достал требуемое и протянул на раскрытой ладони, предлагая забрать самому. Димит криво улыбнулся и коснулся кристалла, Стас поймал его руку и сжал. – Я верю, что ты справишься.

– Конечно, справлюсь, – уже искреннее улыбнулся в ответ маг. Он старался выглядеть как можно беззаботней: прощаться нужно с легким сердцем. – Ты готов? – спросил Димит, глядя в винные глаза.

– Да, готов, – Стас отпустил чужую руку и отвел взгляд: и прощаться не хотелось, и остаться не было возможности. – Идем.

– Становись в центре, – скомандовал маг, когда они добрались до нужного места. – Я постараюсь вернуть тебя туда, откуда все началось, но могу промахнуться на пару сотен метров.

Стас не стал спорить и тянуть время, остановился где велели и приготовился к чему-то особенному, а вот Димит тянул, словно сомневался или просто набирался решимости. Но вот появилась знакомая зеленая волна, загорелась на кончиках пальцев, но прежде чем она разрослась, мужчина сделал шаг вперед, чтобы коротким поцелуем коснуться чуть поджатых губ и прошептать: «Удачи». Всего лишь миг, после которого Димит вновь стал серьезным, и раздались начальные слова заклинания.

Они не успели совсем чуть-чуть: послышался шорох шин по песку и отрывистые голоса, приказывавшие оцепить руины и прочесать округу. Димит вздрогнул, но заклинание не оборвал: если он сам мог сбежать из любого места, то со Стасом такое не пройдет, мужчина должен был вернуться на Землю сейчас. На финальных словах, когда все вокруг гудело от силы, а маг сам себе казался вихрем, из-за разрушенной стены кто-то выскочил. Все, о чем успел подумать Димит – что пришелец появился уже слишком поздно, чтобы помешать переходу, а потом маг понял, что в его сторону рванулось заклинание огромной силы.  
Стас же в силу того, что не принимал активного участия в ритуале, прекрасно видел, как ярость практически до неузнаваемости перекосила лицо Тарона, видимо, почувствовавшего творившуюся магию и прибежавшего первым, и как в его руках начала формироваться темно-красная волна.

«Ну уж нет», – мелькнула мысль. Мужчина сам не знал, как успел отреагировать, но, прекрасно понимая, что если он и сможет уйти, Димиту после всего произошедшего не жить, схватил стоявшего в шаге от него мага за запястье и рывком притянул к себе, за границу треугольника, для верности обняв второй рукой, а спустя секунду ослеп от зеленого света, потому что даже полностью потерявшийся в мешанине ощущений Димит смог закончить заклинание.

***

Их как будто протащило по камням, окунуло в ледяную воду и напоследок сбросило с высоты пары метров на выступавшие корни дерева. Хотя последние ощущения, кажется, были уже вполне реальными. Стас проморгался и понял, что он лежит на земле, рюкзак ощутимо давит каким-то краем, над головой небо, видимое через ветви, где-то недалеко слышно журчание воды, а на нем сверху – Димит, которого мужчина по-прежнему прижимал к груди. Глаза мага были закрыты, на лице болезненная гримаса, дыхание, хоть и прерывистое, но без затруднений.

  
– Живы, – выдал Стас. – Прости, я не мог поступить иначе.

– Ты везучий идиот, – со смесью злости и веселья сказал Димит, по которому прилично ударило откатом, а могло бы быть и хуже, если бы он, читая заклинание, не продолжал сжимать в ладони магический кристалл. – Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как нам повезло. Отпусти, – попросил он: все тело и так ломило, а еще крепкая хватка Станислава не прибавляла комфорта.

– Вот даже спорить не буду, – фыркнул Стас, разжимая руки.

Димит скатился с него на прохладную землю, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы свернуться в клубочек и заскулить. Магия восстанавливалась, но настолько медленно и болезненно, что обычно приятный процесс, напоминавший глоток хорошего вина, причинял только боль, пусть и не сильную. Среди всех этих мыслей до Димита вдруг дошло: магия не должна была восстанавливаться, если они попали на Землю. А это значит…

– Станислав, – тихо спросил он, – ты уверен, что это Земля, а не Эда?

– Уверен. Ты действительно немного промахнулся, но эти места я узнал. А почему такой вопрос? – мужчина сел, внимательно посмотрев на собеседника.

– На Земле нет магии… – ошарашенно выдал маг, наконец открывая глаза. – Вот только здесь она есть.

– А кто сказал, что ее здесь нет? Дед?

– Как-то оно само собой подразумевалось, – признался Димит. – Я всегда считал, что это – основное различие наших миров.

– В душе не чаю, – честно ответил Стас. – Слушай, а как Рикар на Эду вернулся? Я думал, у него запас кристаллов с собой был, а он, оказывается, мог и здесь силу накопить…

– Я тоже думал, что у него кристаллы были. Во всяком случае, для меня он готовил именно их.

– А может, дело в восприимчивости или в уровне силы? Ты же говорил, что дед был одним из сильнейших.

– Возможно, так, – согласился Димит, глядя в небо, которое казалось одновременно таким знакомым и в тоже время совершенно иным. – Я не могу сейчас думать, Станислав.

– Встать-то можешь? Отсюда до дома пару часов топать, но тут речка рядом, можно посидеть на берегу, сил набраться.

– Слушай, сделай доброе дело, оставь меня хотя бы на час в покое, а? – проникновенно попросил маг: он пытался бороться с нахлынувшими эмоциями и ощущениями от мучительно медленно наполнявшегося резерва. – А потом – куда угодно, хоть на речку, хоть к тебе домой.

– Технически, конечно, не ко мне, а к бабушке, но я тебя понял, – Стас мысленно отругал себя: Димит же не рассчитывал, что в другой мир придется перетаскивать не одного человека, выложился, наверное, до донышка, а он тут еще чего-то хочет. Вот уж точно дуракам везет. Мужчина посмотрел на снова закрывшего глаза мага и, сняв рюкзак, закопался в нем в поисках всего необходимого для обустраивания небольшого привала.

Все это прошло мимо внимания Димита, который пытался сосредоточиться на чем-то простом и понятном, таком, как шелест ветра в кронах деревьев, тихий шепоток реки… Наверное, он даже ненадолго отключился, успокоенный этими звуками, вскинувшись от треска сломавшейся под чьей-то ногой ветки и не понимая, сколько прошло времени и реально ли происходящее.

– Станислав?! – позвал он, вдруг по-детски испугавшись, что остался здесь один.

– Я тут, – Димит повернул голову на звук и с облегчением увидел успевшего частично переодеться Стаса с охапкой разлапистых веток в руках. – Сейчас… – мужчина сноровисто закончил некоторое подобие лежанки и указал на него: – Перебирайся, а то совсем застудишься. Я скоро вернусь, – и, прихватив из раскрытого рюкзака небольшой котелок, снова скрылся за деревьями.

Димит посмотрел на предложенное место. Можно было действительно еще полежать, но он больше не чувствовал себя развалиной. Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, маг неохотно поднялся на ноги и потянулся, чувствуя, как отпускает скрученные напряжением мышцы. Правда, хватило его только на несколько шагов – накатила противная слабость, и Димит все-таки уселся на импровизированное ложе. Станислав оказался прав, так прохлада земли почти не чувствовалась, и было намного мягче.

Вскоре вернулся Стас с водой, улыбнулся, глядя на с любопытством осматривавшегося Димита, и начал возиться с костром.

– Полегчало? Извини, умные мысли о том, что ты можешь не вытянуть нас обоих, тогда где-то потерялись, я слишком сильно испугался, – тихо сказал он чуть позже, когда огонь достаточно разгорелся. – Видел бы ты лицо Тарона в тот момент…

– Получается, Тарон… – словно бы сам себе сказал маг. – Я не видел, кто бросил то заклинание, понял только, что от меня и пепла не останется. Ты все правильно сделал, Станислав. Хотя рисковал прилично, мог бы пострадать.

– Я должен был хотя бы попытаться, – пожал плечами Стас, по-прежнему не поднимая взгляд. – Правда, не был уверен, что это что-то смертельное. Хотя с учетом того, сколько сил было брошено…

– Кажется, он решил любой ценой оставить нас на Эде, даже если в виде хладных тушек, – невесело усмехнулся Димит, вдруг совершенно ясно понимая, что сколько бы времени ни прошло, для него путь в родной мир заказан: придворный маг не успокоится и сделает все, что угодно, чтобы отомстить. – Ты рад вернуться? – решил не думать о грустном мужчина.

– Я – да, а ты? – Стас наконец поднял глаза, в которых плясали отблески огня. – Ты же не хотел на Землю, а теперь и выбора-то нет, возвращаться на Эду – самоубийство в чистом виде.

– Ну, я хотя бы жив, – пожал плечами Димит. – Разберусь. В крайнем случае забьюсь в какую-нибудь глушь и буду розы разводить.

– Ага, темно-бордовые, как Рикар любил, – невесело согласился Стас. – И будешь передавать потомкам секреты и хитрости их выращивания, – на самом деле мужчина не знал, как теперь себя вести. Стоит ли позже оказывать какие-то знаки внимания, учитывая явный интерес к нему Димита – одно прощание перед началом ритуала перехода чего стоило, – или не навязывать свое общество больше необходимого, служа живым напоминанием о невозможности прежней жизни.

– Едва ли у меня выйдет вывести здесь подобный сорт, – на автомате ответил Димит, глядя на пляшущие языки огня. – Да и некому будет их приносить.

Стас вздохнул, получив косвенное подтверждение своим мыслям. Что ж, время покажет. Разговор сам собой утих, словно больше и не о чем было говорить, или просто те вопросы, которые нужно решить, не подходили для посиделок у костра.

Еще через какое-то время Димит, прислушавшись к себе, понял, что почти пришел в норму, и уточнил:

– Что ты там про дом или реку говорил?

– До бабушкиного поселка пару часов пешком, – вынырнул из своих раздумий Стас. – А на реку уже нет смысла идти, и тут неплохо устроились. Готов идти?

– Да, вполне, – отозвался маг.

– Хорошо.

Рюкзак снова был собран, костер потушен, и Стас, сориентировавшись, пошел по одному ему известному маршруту, следя, чтобы его спутник, непривычный к лесным походам, не отставал. Тот, не особо задумываясь, шагал следом, заставляя себя не обращать внимания на отличия этого мира от Эды.

– Может, рассказать что-то о Земле или о стране, в которой ты оказался? – нарушил тишину Стас. – Я, конечно, не энциклопедия «Хочу все знать», но самое основное поведать могу.

– Знаешь, я едва ли сейчас в состоянии воспринимать информацию… – буркнул Димит, но потом, грустно улыбнувшись, добавил: – Прости, не стоило срываться на тебя. Если хочешь, расскажи все, что сочтешь необходимым, не хотелось бы подставить тебя из-за незнания.

Стас помолчал.

– Бабушка все равно узнает, что ты из другого мира, дед упоминал об Эде в письмах, так что незнанию чего-нибудь не удивится. Вернемся через пару дней в город, тогда и буду тебя просвещать, а до того ничего особо страшного не должно произойти. Наземный транспорт тут почти тот же, про деньги расскажу потом.

– Через пару дней? У тебя такой короткий отпуск?

– Нет, отпуск у меня месяц. Просто дома можно будет слушать не мои рассказы, а профессиональных лекторов – аудиокниги и видеоролики, – ответил Стас. – Но если хочешь, побудем тут подольше.

– Мне нужно время, чтобы осознать все произошедшее, ты в этом плане, наверное, сильнее меня. Так что давай не будем торопиться изучать этот мир.

– Как скажешь, – не стал настаивать Стас. – Надеюсь, бабуля еще не всех на уши подняла, четвертый день отсутствую… – добавил он после паузы.

– Ты что-то про поход говорил, – припомнил Димит, – не на один же день собирался, так что все должно быть в порядке, – ему не хотелось бы оказаться в центре внимания на волне поисков Станислава.

– Я дольше трех дней ни разу не гулял, – Стас покачал головой. – Бабушка знает, что мне знакомы эти места, но лес – это лес, тут всякое может случиться.

– Думаю, мы скоро узнаем.

И действительно, уже слышался собачий лай и другие звуки, которые давали понять, что они почти добрались.

– Хорошо, что бабуля живет не посреди поселка, – хмыкнул Стас, – а то вид у тебя совсем не деревенский.

– Ну вот, я уже доставляю проблемы, – расстроился Димит. – Можно попробовать накинуть морок… Хотя нет, не стоит рисковать.

– Да не переживай ты так, все равно соседям на глаза нужно показаться, чтобы не подумали, что ты из подпола вылез, – Стас рассмеялся, обернувшись на ходу. – Пусть уж считают чудаковатым иностранцем, заблудившемся в наших краях.

– И часто у вас иностранцы по лесам теряются? – отбрасывая мрачные мысли, улыбнулся маг.

– Бывает. В паре дней пути природный заповедник, туда туристы приезжают – и группами, и поодиночке, для всех ты вполне мог, ну, не знаю, приложиться головой о какую-нибудь ветку, получить сотрясение и амнезию. Помнишь о себе только имя и возраст, пару дней плутал по лесу, наткнулся на меня. Мозг – штука не до конца изученная, так что вполне поверят.

– А это не может, наоборот, привлечь лишнее внимание? Врачи, органы власти и прочее… Я все еще могу быть твоим родственником, с которым ты встретился в том самом заповеднике, заранее об этом договорившись. У вас же есть какие-то средства дальней связи, которые могут обеспечить такой договор?

– Тут только фельдшер, один на два поселка, ему точно не до тебя будет, если сам не придешь, но вот соседи и правда могут родне растрезвонить… Ты прав, возвращаемся к отредактированной версии о дальней родне. И да, средства есть, сотовые телефоны.

– Покажешь потом, а то я правда как из леса вышел.

Одновременно с последними словами тропинка вывела их к небольшому селению, которое Димит с интересом рассматривал. Было странно: вроде те же дома – четыре стены и крыша, но, с другой стороны, все настолько не так, что маг даже головой тряхнул, пытаясь избавиться от чувства непонимания.

– Провода для электричества, так? – чтобы хоть за что-то зацепиться, спросил мужчина. – И где дом твоей бабушки?

– Да, в основном электрические. Есть и телефонные, правда, сейчас стационарными аппаратами пользуются мало. Бабушка живет вон в том доме, – указал Стас направление. – Черт, соседка на улице, языкастая тетка. С ней не разговаривай, только поздоровайся, а то заболтает. Идем.

Димит, все еще несколько пришибленный происходящим, только кивнул в ответ.

Соседка действительно оказалась любопытной, и выяснить подробности ей нужно было вот прямо сейчас, а еще бабушку угораздило с утра посетовать на то, что внук задерживается, так что появился дополнительный повод для расспросов. Стас скормил ей заготовленную байку, а маг лишь неловко поздоровался, что, наверное, только подтвердило их рассказ. В итоге, все же избавившись от назойливого внимания, мужчины направились к нужному дому.

– Стасик! – бабушка Станислава появилась на крыльце, когда они только вошли в калитку. – Вернулся, наконец-то, – старушка опустила корзину, которую держала в руках, на ступеньки и обняла в пару шагов пересекшего двор внука. – Я уже переживать начала, что-то тебя не было долго… А кто это с тобой? – обратила она внимание на скромно стоявшего у забора Димита.

– В некотором роде родня, – усмехнулся Стас и махнул магу рукой, мол, иди сюда. – Давай пойдем в дом, чего на пороге разговаривать.

Димит же пытался разглядеть в этой сухонькой старушке то, что так поразило когда-то Рикара. Она была теплой, по-другому и не скажешь, и одно это уже окупало все. Раньше, должно быть, была еще и поразительно красивой, следы этой красоты сохранились и теперь. «Мое маленькое солнышко», – так частенько называл свою Татьяну Рик, и теперь Димит полностью понял, почему.

Они действительно не остались на пороге, вошли в дом, устроились в просторной, пусть и весьма скромно обставленной кухоньке. Бабушка, посмотрев на решительно настроенного Стаса, только головой покачала и, налив всем ароматного чаю, присела, готовясь слушать.

– Для начала познакомимся. Это моя бабушка – Татьяна Игоревна, а это Димит, он – воспитанник моего деда, умершего год назад, – Стас знал, что у его бабушки крепкая психика, поэтому решил выдавать информацию не дозированно, а целиком. Он, покопавшись в рюкзаке, достал стопку писем и бархатный мешочек, подвинув их ближе к бабуле, и начал рассказ о своих приключениях с самого начала. Правда, немного отредактированный – по нему выходило, что с Эды они ушли спокойно, а Димит просто захотел увидеть Землю, поэтому и составил ему компанию.

Старушка сразу прикипела взглядом к письмам, узнав почерк – несколько коротких записок от возлюбленного она бережно хранила всю жизнь, но язык, на котором они были написаны… Когда-то Татьяна, думая, что Рикардо иностранец, пыталась учить другие языки, и это знание ей потом очень сильно пригодилось в жизни, но эти странные символы, никогда прежде она не видела ничего подобного. Внук замолчал, а она все никак не могла собраться с мыслями.

– С вами все в порядке? – подал голос спутник Стаса, нет, Димит, воспитанник Рикардо, получается, еще один внук? – Выпьете? – он подвинул чашку с чаем чуть ближе.

– Нет, – Татьяна покачала головой, – я в порядке, – она стерла набежавшие на глаза слезы. – А как мне… – она коснулась странной шелковистой бумаги.

– Станислав перевел их для вас. Прочтите, там все, что хотел сказать Рикар, все, что пронес через свою жизнь, все, чем жил на самом деле.

– Да, бабуль, там еще просто листы есть. Почерк, конечно, аховый, потому что перо – это не ручка, но вполне читабельно, – добавил Стас. – Приходи в себя, а мы с Димитом разберемся с его одеждой и обедом.

Мужчины вышли из кухни, отправившись в одну из комнат в задней части дома, где Стас всегда оставался, когда приезжал в гости.

– Присядь пока, – Стас открыл шкаф и критически осмотрел лежащие в нем вещи. – Так, это не пойдет, это тоже, а, вот они…

Димит посмотрел на предложенное. Он видел что-то подобное на Стасе, но на себе едва ли представлял, вот только деваться было некуда.

– Спасибо, – кивнул маг, напоминая себе, что стоит быть благодарным за заботу, а не психовать от невозможности что-то изменить, и неохотно начал переодеваться.

Стас вздохнул, понимая, что Димит по-прежнему выбит из колеи всем произошедшим, и вышел из комнаты, чтобы не смущать гостя и не таращиться на него самому.

За не до конца закрытой дверью бабушкиной комнаты слышался шорох бумаги и тихие всхлипывания. Мужчина прошел обратно на кухню и, вымыв руки, залез в холодильник – у бабули всегда было что-нибудь готовое. И действительно, было видно, что она ждала внука – все, что он любил, оставалось только подогреть и поставить на стол, чем, собственно, Стас, особо не торопясь, и занялся.

– Я выгляжу ужасно, – раздался от двери голос Димита, – этакое пугало. Даже удивительно, почему те же вещи на тебе смотрятся весьма уместно и красиво, а на мне, как… Даже слов нет, – он улыбался и возмущался не то чтобы всерьез, кажется, маг начал приходить в себя или просто умело делал вид.

Стас оценивающе его оглядел. Рубашка с коротким рукавом и джинсы, обычная домашне-рабочая одежда.

– Почему как пугало? – не понял он. – Да, немного не по размеру, но теперь ты вполне себе обычный землянин, по крайней мере внешне. Ну, только глаза выбиваются, но тут ты не одинок. Вернемся в город, потащу тебя по магазинам, будем подбирать подходящий стиль.

Грядущая прогулка по магазинам Димита не очень вдохновила, но он все равно постарался улыбнуться, решив для себя, что не стоит напрягать Станислава.

– Тебе помочь? – перевел он тему, не желая говорить о каких-либо планах на будущее.

– Помоги, – улыбнулся тот. – В этом шкафу посуда, в этом ящике приборы.

Дим кивнул. Накрыть на стол, что могло быть проще, вполне привычное действие. Вот только не хватало привычного набора, и, решив, что здесь, в деревенской глуши, едва ли необходима полная сервировка, он ограничился тем, что нашел.

– Как в ресторане, – Стас рассмеялся, ставя на стол тарелку с салатом. – Димит, не стоило, правда. Я понимаю, что ты привык к чему-то более изысканному, но начинай потихоньку перестраиваться.

– Что я сделал не так? – без агрессии уточнил маг. – Просто объясни, я переделаю.

– Все так, просто не нужно было сервировать стол, как при званом обеде, достаточно пары тарелок, вилок и ножей. Представляю твою реакцию на какое-нибудь кафе быстрого питания…

– Ты, кажется, забыл, откуда меня вытащил Рикар, Станислав, – улыбнулся Димит, убирая лишнее на место. – Эда тоже может быть разной, уверен, как и Земля. Так что не думаю, что я начну падать в обморок от плохо промытой, а то и вовсе одноразовой посуды.

– Да, забыл, – покаялся Стас. – Вот видишь, что правильное воспитание с людьми делает. Хотя это значит, что и к земным реалиям адаптируешься без особых проблем. Приятного аппетита, оценивай творения моей бабушки.

– Рик потратил на то, чтобы переучить меня, прилично времени, так что не торопись радоваться. А Татьяна Игоревна к нам не присоединится? Будет несколько невежливо обедать без нее…

– Бабуля читает письма, ее сейчас лучше не трогать, – Стас покачал головой. – Вечером посидим все вместе. Да, и будет не слишком нагло попросить тебя помочь в саду? Не сегодня, конечно, через пару дней.

– Начнем изучать возможность разводить здесь розы? – хмыкнул Димит, все же устраиваясь за столом. – Я люблю копаться в земле, так что с удовольствием.

– Роз у бабушки нет, но занятие тебе все равно найдется. Все, не мешаю, ешь спокойно.

– Ты не мешаешь, – отмахнулся маг. – Приятного аппетита.

Они обедали, не сговариваясь прислушиваясь к тому, что происходит в комнате бабушки. Всхлипы стихли, кажется, первый наплыв эмоций прошел, но все равно как же тяжело, наверное, было знать, что они так и не смогли встретиться, пусть и от взаимной любви должно было стать чуть легче.

Позже Стас, помыв посуду, ненадолго задумался и, позвав Димита с собой, пошел в свою комнату.

– Я тебе про телефоны обещал рассказать, без них сейчас как без рук, – мужчины уселись рядом, Стас достал мобильник и начал пояснения.

Не то чтобы все было слишком сложным, на Эде есть аналоги подобного устройства, но здесь оно было многофункциональным – целый мир в руке. Димит даже удивился своим мыслям. Да, на Земле явно не хватало магии, но ее место заняли многие другие, совершенно удивительные вещи.

– Все, кажется, на сегодня достаточно. У меня уже такая каша в голове.

– Приляжешь? Говорят, во сне полученная информация структурируется и раскладывается по полочкам.

– Не слишком рано? За окном еще даже не стемнело.

– Послеобеденный сон, как в детсаду, – хмыкнул Стас. – Или есть другие идеи?

– Просто посидеть в тишине? В одном ты прав, мне нужно многое переосмыслить.

– Тоже вариант, – мужчина улыбнулся и, встав, взял какую-то книгу с полки. – Не против, я тут посижу тихонько?

– Тебе не обязательно постоянно находиться рядом со мной, Станислав, можешь вполне спокойно заниматься своими делами.

– На сегодня у меня никаких дел нет, это завтра я весь день буду на улице торчать, – покачал головой Стас. – Не выдумывай.

– Хорошо, – Димит устало улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как отступает поселившаяся в висках боль.

Стас внимательно на него посмотрел, отметив, что магу явно стало гораздо легче по сравнению с первыми минутами на Земле, и снова залюбовался, забыв, что хотел почитать.

Димиту едва ли было дело до его мыслей: он пытался понять, как со всем этим теперь жить. Другой мир, поиск себя, своего места здесь. Нечто подобное уже происходило в его жизни, но тогда все было проще – его выдернули из трущоб в сытую, спокойную обстановку. А теперь он не был уверен, что хочет повторения, что найдет на это все силы. Лучше уж действительно устроиться где-то в глубинке… Да еще и Стас. Мужчина видел, что тот готов помочь, продумал, как лучше поступить, чем заняться в первую очередь, и, кажется, совсем не тяготился этой вынужденной заботой, но у него была своя жизнь, родители, друзья, любовники, в конце концов, не хотелось мешать ему, отрывать от этого мира. Мысли бродили по кругу, и в какой-то момент Димит просто выключился, сам того не понимая, хотя вроде уже успел достаточно отдохнуть там, в лесу.

Проснулся он, судя по ощущениям, через пару часов и накрытый каким-то легким, но теплым покрывалом. Станислава в комнате не было, раскрытая книга корешком вверх лежала на столе. Можно было пойти его поискать, но, если честно, не хотелось покидать спокойное место. Хотя, кажется, былые метания наконец отступили, но Димит рассудил, что если бы его помощь была нужна, его бы позвали, а пока можно еще поваляться.

А в это время Стас и Татьяна Игоревна сидели на кухне за чаем. Мужчина рассказывал об Эде, которую успел увидеть, о доме и саде Рикара, о Димите – то, что успел узнать, – о самом Рикаре бабушка хотела расспросить гостя чуть позже. После очередной неловкой паузы, когда Стас пытался подобрать слова, чтобы не выйти за рамки их с Димитом версии, старушка строго на него посмотрела и сказала:

– Стасик, не ври мне. Что там случилось на самом деле?

Внук понурился, вздохнул:

– Вот в кого ты такая проницательная? – и выдал абсолютно все: и то, что им пришлось побегать от преследователей, и то, что Димиту путь обратно закрыт, и о своих сомнениях в отношении мага – Татьяна знала, что правнуков ей не дождаться, но Стаса не осуждала.

Димит все же поднялся, решив, что довольно прятаться, и пошел на звук тихого разговора. Хотелось по-детски притаиться за дверью, чтобы послушать, о чем говорят, но мужчина пересилил себя, хоть, входя на кухню, все же успел уловить свое имя, негромко произнесенное Станиславом.

– Добрый вечер, – привлек к себе внимание маг.

– Добрый, – улыбнулась Татьяна Игоревна, сидевшая лицом к двери. – Как себя чувствуешь?

Стас молча встал и налил еще одну чашку чаю.

– Отдохнувшим, – выбрал наиболее нейтральное определение своему состоянию Димит. Присев к столу, он с удовольствием отпил из чашки и, улыбнувшись Стасу, сказал: – Спасибо. Я прервал разговор?

– Да нет, я уже рассказал все, что хотел, – покачал головой тот и добавил: – Завтра, как я и говорил, работа на свежем воздухе, а через день нужно будет съездить в город. Ты со мной? Зайдем в пару магазинов и немного погуляем.

– Потом вернемся обратно? – на всякий случай уточнил Дим.

– Ну, конечно. Не в омут с головой же тебя окунать, – недоуменно посмотрел на него Стас. – Да и отпуск у меня еще не закончился.

– У тебя так и получилось, и вроде ничего, жив, – поделился своими мыслями Димит. – Да, я определенно с тобой, мне было бы интересно посмотреть, какие здесь города, сравнить реальность и чужие воспоминания.

Стас проглотил рвущиеся с языка слова о том, что не планировал оставаться на Эде, потому и отнесся к происходящему так спокойно.

– Хорошо. Бабуль, что тебе привезти?

– Ой, даже не знаю, – покачала головой Татьяна Игоревна, привычно не желая загружать внука своими заботами, но в ответ на серьезный взгляд Стаса все же сдалась, и начавшийся с пары строк список быстро разросся на полстраницы.

– Отлично. Позавтракаем и поедем на второй электричке, чтобы народу было поменьше, полдня в городе и к вечеру назад, – мужчина сложил лист и спрятал его в карман. – Да, и, кстати, за полсотни с лишним лет жизнь прилично так поменялась, так что воспоминания деда не слишком тебе помогут, – хмыкнул он.

– Я учту, – серьезно ответил Димит. Нет, он понимал, что жизнь не стоит на месте, но это предупреждение явно не было лишним. – С планами на ближайшие два дня определились, что делаем сейчас?

– Отдыхайте. Можете по саду пройтись, например, там лавочка под яблоней удобная, – улыбнулась Татьяна Игоревна. – Я пока ужином займусь.

Прежде чем Димит начал предлагать помощь, Стас кивнул ему в сторону выхода: видимо, не стоило мешаться под ногами у настоящего мастера своего дела.

В саду действительно оказалось вполне уютно. Участок был довольно большим – хватило места и на огород, и на клумбы, и на плодовые деревья. Стас не спеша прошел куда-то вглубь, с удовольствием оглядываясь по сторонам, и опустился на резную лавочку под одним из раскидистых деревьев. Место было удобное – достаточно и света, и тени, а главное – отсутствие любопытных соседских глаз.

– Осенью здесь можно будет яблоки рвать, не вставая, – улыбнулся он, кивнув на низко свисавшую ветку.

– Прямо рай для желающих потакать своей лени, – фыркнул Димит, устраиваясь рядом. – Как твоя бабушка? Пришла в себя? Я не видел кольца у нее на пальце, думаю, Рик хотел бы, чтобы она его надела.

– Да ладно тебе, я в детстве все эти деревья облазил сверху донизу, – усмехнулся Стас. – Сидишь так на развилке веток с книжкой и яблоками хрупаешь, никакого обеда не надо, – он помолчал. – Бабуля сильная, я же говорил, что ей достаточно того, что дед ее любил до самого конца. Насчет кольца не знаю, мешочек она забрала вместе с письмами, может, и наденет еще.

Дим поднял голову, пытаясь за обильной листвой разглядеть место, где мог бы уместиться когда-то Станислав, но ему не удалось: ветки казались слишком тонкими. Но, с другой стороны, он и сам когда-то находил весьма неудобные и странные места для отдыха.

– У нее ветка скоро сломается, – невпопад сказал он, увидев надлом на старом дереве.

– Вот этим и буду завтра заниматься, – согласился Стас. – Помощь по дому и на улице, пару веток подпереть, забор в одном месте прохудился… Мужская рука все же тут нужна, я каждый год в отпуск сюда приезжаю и раз в месяц-два на выходные.

– А твой отец? – уточнил Димит. Если честно, он не хотел бы встречаться с родителями Стаса, во всяком случае, не сейчас. Может, потому что глупо надеялся стать для него кем-то большим, чем просто другом, и хотел произвести хорошее впечатление?

– Родители – сугубо городские жители, – отмахнулся мужчина. – Пока я мелкий был, приезжали все вместе, конечно, а сейчас отец даже рад, что не нужно куда-то срываться. Бабуля тоже не сидит тут круглый год, приезжает к ним в гости на пару дней на какие-нибудь праздники, и назад.

– Рикар очень переживал, как ей пришлось в то время одной с ребенком, но, судя по всему, оно того стоило, – Димит улыбнулся. – Дом, семья, внук… Ты один в семье, или есть кто-то еще?

– Да, бабуле было тяжело, но ей ее родители помогли, и она сама не сидела сложа руки. Я один, а у мамы сестра младшая есть, я давно дядька, двое племянников.

– Никогда не хотел брата или сестру? Чтобы не было одиноко и было кого задирать.

– О, ну с задирать мне пацанов во дворе хватало, – рассмеялся Стас. – Да и не было мне особо одиноко, я читал много и с электротехникой рано начал возиться, вот и работу себе такую же выбрал. А ты?

– До того, как попал к Рикару, много с кем общался, не с родственниками, понятное дело. Да и потом едва ли меня можно было назвать одиноким – друзья, знакомые, единомышленники. Хотя первое время я здорово всех этих напыщенных мальчиков стеснялся, Рику чуть ли не силой приходилось меня из дома выталкивать.

– Слушай, а как же все твои друзья теперь? Исчез, никому ничего не сказав – сначала в особняке засели, потом переход… Невесту не оставил рыдать? – серьезно посмотрел на него Стас. – Или жениха, кто тебя знает.

– Буду надеяться, что друзья хотя бы будут по мне скучать, – улыбнулся Димит. – А насчет женихов, невест – нет, Станислав, я не был связан долгосрочными отношениями. И я предпочитаю мужчин, просто чтобы окончательно прояснить этот вопрос.

– Понятно. И завязывай ты уже так меня называть, а? После всего произошедшего-то. И бабушка тебя Димочкой окрестит как пить дать.

– Как? – удивился Димит. – Ужасно звучит…

– В нашем языке есть имя Дмитрий, сокращенно – Дима, Митя и их производные, – пояснил Стас. – Так что привыкай, легализовать тебя все равно нужно будет.

– А мое настоящее имя? Оно совершенно неуместно, да?

– Не в этом дело… – медленно, подбирая слова, ответил Стас. – Это дед мог представиться иностранцем, он никак не взаимодействовал с местными органами власти или чем-то подобным, а ты тут надолго, значит, тебе нужны документы, может потребоваться медицинская помощь, прописка по месту жительства… Хотя бы по бумагам тебе нужно что-то не слишком выделяющееся.

– Да, ты прав, я даже не подумал об этом. Ладно, пусть будет Дмитрий, – мужчина протянул незнакомое имя, словно пытаясь прочувствовать его. – Я могу попросить тебя называть меня прежним именем хотя бы без свидетелей или пока я не привыкну?

– Да, конечно. Освоишься, и можно будет заняться всей этой бюрократией. Хотя, думаю, бабушка тоже войдет в положение.

– Как ты вообще планируешь разбираться с документами? Не просто же так придешь и скажешь, что вот этому человеку нужна новая личность.

– Напишешь заявление об утере документов, тебе выдадут временную бумажку, с ней пойдешь писать другое заявление о выдаче новых. Там, конечно, посылают запрос с выяснением, тот ли ты, за кого себя выдаешь, и не числишься ли в розыске, но, думаю, с этим разберемся. Несколько месяцев тягомотины и выяснения, и ты обладатель нужного документа.

– Может, проще сделать кому-нибудь небольшое внушение, и все? – улыбнулся Димит, стараясь не зацикливаться на грядущих трудностях. Разберутся, вариантов все равно нет.

– Вот и сделаешь, чтобы никаких запросов никуда не отправляли, а отметили, что ответ, подтверждающий твои слова, пришел, – хмыкнул Стас. – Не злоупотребляй магией, кто знает, как это отразится на твоем самочувствии.

– И не собирался. У этого мира свои правила, мне стоит привыкать играть по ним.

– Мальчики, идите ужинать! – послышался голос Татьяны Игоревны.

– Да, бабуль! – и уже гораздо тише: – Честно, я рад, что ты здесь, – и, не дожидаясь ответа, Стас встал и не спеша пошел к дому.

Димит задержался буквально на минуту, пытаясь понять, как реагировать на последнюю фразу.

– Едва ли я могу разделить твою радость, – сказал он, догоняя наконец Стаса, – но то, что ты рядом, помогает смотреть на все менее мрачно.

– Вот и отлично, – улыбнулся тот, решив, что все-таки стоит поухаживать за гостем, когда тот окончательно освоится.

В доме их ждал накрытый стол и чему-то улыбавшаяся Татьяна Игоревна, погнавшая мужчин умываться, что-то бурча о том, что время проходит, а дети, кажется, совершенно не меняются. Стас только посмеивался. За столом он пожелал всем приятного аппетита и первым подал пример – бабушкина стряпня все-таки была лучше всего. Димит пробовал осторожно: кто знает, что придется по вкусу, а что нет. Одно блюдо он попробовал лишь чуть-чуть – слишком непривычный привкус, другие ел с явным удовольствием, вызывая улыбку у Татьяны Игоревны. Разговор за столом как-то не клеился, что тому виной – излишек эмоций, который все сегодня испытали, или просто неловкость, было непонятно.

После ужина бабушка Стаса ушла к себе, попрощавшись с мужчинами до завтра.

– Ну что, чем займемся? – поинтересовался тот, отмывая тарелки и передавая их Димиту, стоявшему с полотенцем наготове.

– Давай для начала с посудой закончим, – фыркнул маг. – А если серьезно, я не знаю, Станислав, это твой мир, я едва ли смогу найти в нем интересное занятие, хотя бы пока.

– Опять на те же грабли… Я, кажется, просил не называть меня так, – вздохнул Стас. – Ладно, в крайнем случае в домино поиграем, если совсем скучно станет.

– На Эде обращаться не должным образом к человеку, с которым ты не состоишь в определенного рода отношениях, почти неприлично, я этим не грешил даже в детстве. Для меня назвать тебя коротким именем – все равно что выйти на центральную площадь и крикнуть, что мы любовники. Но я исправлюсь, если тебе настолько неприятно. И, к слову, я совершенно не понимаю, что такое домино.

– Мне не неприятно, – Стас выключил воду и повернулся к собеседнику. – Димит, мы уже не на Эде, это раз. У нас по полному имени и отчеству обращаются к человеку старше по возрасту, к коллеге по работе, к учителю или преподавателю, к тому, кого уважаешь, и только, к абсолютно постороннему человеку, если знаешь, как его зовут, это два. И вообще, я же не прошу называть меня Стасиком, как бабушка, правильно? Такое обращение абсолютно ни к чему тебя не обязывает, меня все соседи именуют сокращенным именем. А домино – это настольная игра, чуть-чуть логики, чуть-чуть удачи.

Димит не стал говорить, что еще утром он не собирался так радикально менять свою жизнь, напротив, был готов остаться в опасности, но в родном мире. И вот эти все перемены, новые правила еще не успел осознать, да и понять, если честно.

– Хорошо, давай попробуем поиграть.

В комнате Стас, немного покопавшись, достал небольшую коробку и, высыпав ее содержимое на кровать, объяснил правила, перебирая и показывая костяшки.

– А на Эде ты как проводил свободное время? – поинтересовался мужчина чуть позже.

– Учился, у нас постоянно что-то открывают, нужно быть в курсе, – устроившись у спинки, ответил Димит, – отдыхал, болтался по клубам с друзьями, – мужчина улыбнулся воспоминаниям.

– Ну, клубы и у нас есть, на любой вкус и толщину кошелька, – хмыкнул Стас. – Может, заглянем как-нибудь. Учиться – тоже хорошо, и я постоянно самообразовываюсь, для мозгов полезно. В общем, как ты и сказал, наши миры не настолько уж и различны.

– Смотря под каким углом смотреть, да? Давай уже играть, пусть я не до конца понял, как это будет выглядеть.

Следующий час прошел за игрой и неспешным разговором о других способах времяпрепровождения, причем оказалось, что многие занятия были не понаслышке знакомы обоим, а на различия они решили просто закрывать глаза. За окном стемнело, и, по-хорошему, стоило бы устраиваться на ночь, но как-то все находились и находились новые темы и вопросы, о которых нужно было поговорить вот прямо сейчас. Хотя правда была, конечно же, в том, что обоим не хотелось лишаться общества друг друга.

Но вот Стас, в отличие от Димита, не отдыхавший днем, сдержал очередной зевок и потер глаза.

– Предлагаю все-таки на сегодня закончить. Ты здесь разместишься или в соседней комнате? Там есть диван, он, правда, не раскладывается, но спать на нем вполне удобно. Нужно только одеяло найти.

– Не буду выживать тебя из комнаты, – улыбнулся Димит и, поднявшись с кровати, потянулся, – пойду знакомиться с местными диванами.

– Хорошо, – Стас отвел глаза, уговаривая себя не пялиться так уж откровенно, и вышел – подготавливать обещанное спальное место.

Маг же чуть задержался, убирая игру, и пошел за ним следом. Столкнулись они в дверях и неловко замерли, не пытаясь пропустить другого. В итоге Димит коротко рассмеялся и переступил порог.

– Здесь есть душ? – уточнил он, разглядывая сонного Стаса.

– И душ, и ванна, все для блага человека, несмотря на то, что это по сути деревня, – кивнул тот. – Погоди, достану чистое полотенце.

– Спасибо, мне просто необходимо смыть этот день.

– А я боюсь уснуть прямо там, – негромко рассмеялся Стас, открывая шкаф. – Все принадлежности есть на полочках, разберешься, я думаю. Держи. Заранее доброй ночи, я пошел.

– И тебе. Разбуди утром, пожалуйста.

Стас кивнул и ушел к себе, сил еще хватило на то, чтобы расправить кровать и упасть. Димит проводил его взглядом и пошел туда, где видел что-то, отдаленно напоминавшее душевую комнату в особняке Рикара.

В конечном счете, этот день оказался не таким уж и плохим – наверное, спокойно проведенный рядом со Стасом вечер окупил все произошедшее при свете солнца. Быстро ополоснувшись, мужчина вернулся в отведенную ему комнату и, потушив свет, остановился у окна, глядя на незнакомое небо. Он даже потерял счет времени, но все же, выйдя из странного транса, улегся, надеясь, что все-таки сможет поспать. Димит лежал, слушая ночную тишину, и ни о чем не думал, как-то незаметно для себя задремав – неглубоко, вздрагивая от каждого резкого звука, доносившегося с улицы.

Утром проснувшийся Стас широко улыбнулся при виде знакомой с детства обстановки и, что-то насвистывая, пошел в душ, по дороге заглянув на кухню и поздоровавшись с бабушкой, готовившей завтрак. Приведя себя в порядок, он постучал в дверь комнаты, где ночевал маг.

– Дими-и-ит, доброе утро. Можно войти?

За дверью завозились, а потом раздался чуть хриплый голос:

– Да, конечно, – маг откашлялся и громче добавил: – Входи.

Стас оценил открывшийся вид оголенных плеч опиравшегося на локти Димита – остальное скрывало одеяло – и взъерошенные со сна волосы и улыбнулся:

– Как спалось?

– Еще не понял, – признался маг, улыбаясь в ответ, – а ты хоть немного выспался? А то вчера выглядел усталым.

– Меня вырубило сразу, так что все в порядке. Приходи в себя и выползай на кухню, у бабушки уже все готово, – Стас еще раз огладил собеседника взглядом и вышел.

Димит, продолжая улыбаться, не торопясь встал и не спеша же оделся. Ему определенно нравился взгляд Стаса, но он все еще был не уверен в том, стоит ли пытаться сблизиться. Вчера, отправляя мужчину домой, он прощался, и естественно было хотя бы поцеловать, а вот теперь маг словно бы стеснялся своих эмоций или боялся реакции на них Стаса.

– Димочка, ты там долго? – раздался голос Татьяны Игоревны. Странно, но от нее это непривычное имя прозвучало очень уместно.

– Одну минуту! – крикнул Димит, выходя из комнаты: ему просто необходимо было умыться, прогнать остатки сна, отдававшего грустью.

Когда маг пришел на кухню, на столе уже исходили паром тарелки, Татьяна Игоревна нарезала хлеб, а Стас колдовал над туркой.

– Доброе утро, – улыбнулась старушка. – Все хорошо?

– Да, спасибо, – успокоил ее мужчина. – Помочь чем-нибудь?

– Ну что ты, милый, не нужно пока ничего, – рассмеялась та. – Хотя Стасик сказал, что ты цветы любишь, вот и подсобишь потом пожилой женщине в саду.

– С удовольствием, – улыбнулся Димит. – Рикар научил ценить красоту небольших соцветий, он говорил, что каждый цветок – дом для нежной феи, о котором людям нужно позаботиться, и тогда прекрасное, сотканное из пыльцы создание прилетит и подарит сны о самом желанном, – он и сам не знал, откуда всплыла эта старая сказка, но поделиться ею казалось правильным.

Татьяна Игоревна светло улыбнулась, явно что-то вспомнив, а Стас отвлекся от своего занятия и внимательно посмотрел на мага, о чем-то раздумывая.

– Давайте уже завтракать, – наконец отмер он. – Димит, кофе будешь?

– Утро. Конечно, буду, – ответил тот.

Стас только рассмеялся, наливая его порцию.

За завтраком обсуждали дела на сегодня – работа на улице ждала всех, никто не желал сидеть сложа руки. Впрочем, мужчинам удалось уговорить Татьяну Игоревну просто показывать, что нужно сделать, хотя оба были не очень уверены, что она сможет спокойно стоять в стороне – как минимум свои любимые клумбы не оставит без внимания.

День прошел быстро, как всегда бывает, когда занят тем, что любишь, или делаешь это для того, кого любишь. К вечеру они порядком вымотались, а Димит еще и обжегся о крапиву, которой на Эде не водилось, и мужчина, смело схватившийся за мешавший сорняк, вскрикнул и удивленно посмотрел на свою руку. Это было настолько забавно, что Стас не удержался от смешка, впрочем, мгновенно стихшего от строгого взгляда бабушки.

Уже в сумерках они устроились за столом в беседке, которую сегодня тоже успели подремонтировать, и ужинали.

– Ну что, готов ко встрече с цивилизацией во всем ее многообразии? – поинтересовался Стас.

– Наверное, готов. Вечно здесь отсиживаться не выйдет, так что стоит хотя бы понять, к чему готовиться. Есть еще что-то, о чем мне нужно знать?

– Да вроде вчера все нужное вспомнили, – Стас пожал плечами. – Если что, я же буду рядом, подскажу.

– Ну, раз ты будешь рядом, то я точно готов.

Закончив, мужчины в один голос отказались от помощи Татьяны Игоревны и в четыре руки навели порядок, а дома снова уселись на кровать – разговаривать. Стас хотел выяснить, по каким именно магазинам вести Димита, одежду какого стиля он хотел бы носить, и прочие мелочи. По всему выходило, что маг слабо представлял все, что пытался объяснить Стас, а от картинок, что, отчаявшись, тот нашел в интернете, забавно морщился. В итоге было принято решение зайти хоть куда-нибудь, оценить ассортимент и уже от этого отталкиваться. Сойдясь на этом и наметив еще парочку пунктов, мужчины все же разошлись: не хотелось бы завтра клевать носом.

Стас уснул не сразу – прокручивал в голове прошедший день, понимая, что все сильнее привязывается к Димиту. Пожалуй, в городе стоило сходить еще кое-куда, кроме магазинов… Но об этом можно было подумать и завтра, мужчина почти заставил себя уснуть.

А утро вновь началось с будильника и хлопотавшей на кухне бабушки, но на этот раз ее негромкому говору вторил голос Димита: кажется, маг сегодня проснулся рано. Стас даже пожалел, что не удастся посмотреть на него сонного и полураздетого. Впрочем, возможно, все еще будет. Мужчина улыбнулся новому дню и вышел из комнаты.

– Доброе утро ранним пташкам.

– Доброе утро, – Димит улыбнулся в ответ, даже едва заметно подался вперед: он явно был рад видеть Стаса. – А я, кажется, разобрался с тем, как пользоваться местными приборами, во всяком случае, Татьяна Игоревна надо мной больше не смеется.

– Ну вот, а меня вчера за крапиву пожурила, – укоризненно посмотрел на бабушку Стас.

– Димочка молодец, схватывает на лету. И я не над ним смеялась, а над его реакцией, – замечание внука Татьяну Игоревну не впечатлило. – Садитесь завтракать, а я в магазин. Надеюсь, что не застряну там до вечера, – добавила она с улыбкой, явно намекая на любопытных соседок, которым обязательно нужно будет узнать новости, и вышла прочь.

Димит чуть критически посмотрел на накрытый стол, немного поправил одну из тарелок и обратился к Стасу:

– Тебе кофе налить?

– Налить, конечно, – тот сел на свое место и, пожелав приятного аппетита, взял вилку. – Кстати, не хочешь в исторический музей сходить? Своими глазами посмотришь на темпы прогресса.

– А у нас хватит времени? – осторожно уточнил Димит, хотя идея показалась ему очень заманчивой. – Я не против, на самом деле, если это не слишком сложно в исполнении.

– Хватит. Электричка почти через час, до города ехать сорок минут, до музея еще с полчаса добираться, попадем как раз к открытию. Просветишься, и пойдем по магазинам.

– Сорок минут? – кажется, маг впервые задумался о расстояниях и времени на Земле. – А у вас нет ничего вроде наших переходов?

– Это было бы неплохо, но нет. С точки зрения нашей науки ваши переходы – это телепортация, а здесь она для материальных объектов невозможна, по крайней мере сейчас, – пояснил Стас. – Для быстрого перемещения у нас есть не только автомобили, но и поезда, а на очень дальние расстояния – самолеты.

– Последнее летает, как понятно из слова. Ладно, значит, сорок минут, как я понимаю, в одном тесном помещении с толпой народа? – Димиту просто нужно было знать, к чему готовиться, это не было капризом или попыткой отвертеться от поездки.

– Не совсем толпой. Я же сказал, что мы на второй электричке поедем, это первая обычно набита до отказа, вся округа на работу в город едет. Но в целом все верно, хотя я постараюсь выбирать такие маршруты, чтобы добираться было проще.

– А я постараюсь их запоминать, – пообещал Димит.

– За один день – вряд ли, но что-то все равно отложится, – согласился Стас. – Ну что, моем посуду и начинаем собираться?

– Ты прав, а то рискуем опоздать. Дашь другое мне что-нибудь надеть? – Димит указал на несколько помятую рубашку.

– Да, конечно, и куртку легкую найду, к вечеру дождь вроде обещали, – кивнул Стас, собирая тарелки.

– Тогда она точно пригодится, едва ли здесь в чести щиты от дождя.

Димит включил воду, решив, что будет правильно, если они сегодня поменяются местами, возражать ему не стали.

Наведя порядок на кухне, мужчины ушли в комнату, и Стас снова закопался в шкаф, про себя радуясь, что за столько лет там накопилось приличное количество одежды, из которой можно было выбрать что-то подходящее для гостя. С одной стороны, хотелось подобрать что-то вычурное, хоть немного напоминавшее то, к чему привык Димит, но в таком случае маг будет притягивать взгляды, хотя без этого в любом случае не обойдется. Стас бросил короткий взгляд на спокойно ждавшего, пока он определится с выбором, мужчину, убеждаясь в правоте своих выводов. В итоге Димит получил черные джинсы с потертостями, может, несколько провокационно выглядевшими, приталенную рубашку темно-зеленого, почти черного цвета с таким же коротким рукавом, что уже была на нем, и пошел переодеваться, оставив Стаса представлять, как все выбранное будет на нем смотреться. А пока можно было подобрать что-то поприличнее и для себя, чтобы выглядеть соответствующе своему спутнику. В итоге выбор затянулся – все казалось недостаточно правильным, так что он влез в любимые джинсы, напялил футболку с веселеньким принтом и покинул комнату, надеясь, что Димит уже переоделся.

Маг действительно уже был готов, и Стас откровенно завис, глядя на преобразившегося мужчину. Рубашка, как ни странно, прекрасно севшая по фигуре, выгодно оттеняла цвет глаз, джинсы… Ну, джинсы – универсальная одежда, они идут всем, хотя потертостей явно стоило бы убавить. Не то чтобы это выглядело как-то не так, наоборот, даже слишком так. Стас немного запутался.

– «Счастливая футболка»? – отвлек его от мыслей голос Димита, маг легко коснулся надписи, словно пытаясь понять, как она выполнена. – Интересная идея.

– Что? А, да, у нас можно любое изображение найти или заказать, чтобы сделали. Каждый развлекается как может, – Стас все-таки взял себя в руки, но не удержался от комментария: – Тебя в таком виде одного отпускать нельзя, уведут сразу же…

Димит, прекрасно заметивший реакцию на свой образ, да и в зеркале себя уже рассмотревший, только плечами пожал:

– Так не отпускай.

– Договорились, – Стас взлохматил волосы, решив, что художественный беспорядок не помешает, и, еще раз окинув взглядом мага, кивнул в сторону прихожей: – Идем?

– Если уже пора, то конечно, – кивнул Димит и, шагая за мужчиной, добавил: – Знаешь, чего мне по-настоящему не хватает, пусть я и сам бы в это никогда не поверил? – спросил он и тут же ответил: – Часов. На Земле я понял, что мое чувство времени далеко как не абсолютно.

– Значит, найдем. У нас многие узнают, который час, посмотрев на экран мобильника, но мне, например, наручные часы больше нравятся.

– Наверное, не стоит, ты и так собираешься прилично потратиться, а я пока даже не представляю, когда смогу с тобой рассчитаться, – возразил Дим. – Я просто поделился своими мыслями. А Татьяна Игоревна так и не пришла, ничего, что мы ее не дождались?

– Во-первых, ты на Эде меня привел в надлежащий вид, и не говори, что это были мои деньги, в смысле, деда, во-вторых, у меня отпуск, а значит, помимо зарплаты есть отпускные, которые я не тратил, в третьих, не нужно думать, что ты мне чем-то обязан, хорошо? Это приятные расходы. И бабушка знает, что мы в город собирались, наверное, просто к соседке зашла поговорить, а это надолго.

– Да она говорила, что может задержаться, – ответил на наиболее безопасную часть отповеди Димит. Он понял точку зрения Стаса и решил с ней не спорить, потому что сомнения и метания сейчас с его стороны смотрелись бы неблагодарностью.

Они вышли за ворота, и Стас, посмотрев на часы, прибавил шагу, так что на станцию мужчины пришли за несколько минут до прихода электрички и даже успели купить билеты. В вагоне, к некоторой радости обоих, было совсем немного народу, и даже нашлись свободные места у окна. Димит с трудом скрывал удивление и старался не сильно приглядываться к окружающим, которые, впрочем, не спешили ответить ему той же любезностью.

– Со мной что-то не так? – тревожно спросил он у Стаса, стараясь говорить как можно тише.

– Наоборот, все так, – тоже негромко ответил тот. – Просто ты выделяешься из основной массы – внешностью, цветом глаз, тем, что не один, а значит, не получится подсесть и втянуть в разговор. В городе будет полегче, там много всякого народу ходит и хватает разного рода фриков, люди попривычнее к нестандарту.

– Это ты по своему опыту говоришь? – улыбнулся Димит, успокаиваясь. – Твои глаза тоже должны привлекать внимание.

– Так и есть, – усмехнулся Стас. – Кстати, будь готов к вопросам о контактных линзах, – и коротко пояснил, что это такое и для чего применяется.

Пассажиры тем временем на мужчин обращали все меньше внимания, удовлетворив первое любопытство, и дальнейший путь прошел без происшествий.

Вокзал не произвел на Димита особого впечатления – большое скопление людей, все куда-то торопятся, разве что само здание, но он не решился просить Станислава задержаться: они явно здесь не в последний раз, разглядит особенности архитектуры после. От вокзала до музея было прилично топать, так что Стас решил показать спутнику местные трамваи, так сказать, для сравнения.

Ждать нужный маршрут пришлось недолго, и вот они уже стояли на задней площадке, так же, как и несколько дней назад, глядя на проплывавшие мимо здания.

– Своеобразно, – выдал маг, которого, если честно, несколько выбивало из колеи количество разнообразного транспорта, что сновал по улицам, – но неплохо. Только шумно, и какой-то запах в воздухе странный. Как у вас голова не болит постоянно таким дышать?

– Мы с рождения живем в таких условиях, – пожал плечами Стас, – так что просто этого не замечаем, особенно если не выбираться за город. А шум… Это одна из центральных улиц, есть районы и потише.

– Очень на это надеюсь, – слова вырвались сами, и Димиту оставалось только надеяться, что не прозвучало как недовольство или укор.

Объявили нужную остановку, и мужчины направились к дверям.

Музей располагался в величественном четырехэтажном здании на берегу довольно большого озера. Подходя к крыльцу, Стас поинтересовался:

– Как будем гулять, в составе экскурсионной группы или сами?

– Лучше сами. Ты же понимаешь, что для меня могут представлять интерес такие вещи, на которые другие и не посмотрят.

– Логично. Тогда заканчивай любоваться архитектурой и идем внутрь, там не менее здорово, – мужчина мягко улыбнулся.

– Хорошо. Если начну слишком уж странно себя вести, предупреждай, – попросил маг, и они наконец поднялись по ступеням, чтобы оказаться в гулком холле, в котором, несмотря на раннее время, уже появились первые посетители.

Они пробродили по залам больше трех часов. Музей действительно был крупным, и экспозиции охватывали огромный временной пласт – от окаменелостей самых первых жителей Земли до техники Второй Мировой войны. Для мага, который привык к тому, что мир создали боги, все это было несколько слишком, но он не променял бы эти несколько часов на спокойствие домика в деревне. Со Стасом оказалось здорово вот так бродить, рассматривать экспонаты, читать таблички, он не бесился от показавшихся бы другим невероятно глупых вопросов, спокойно сносил непонимание и даже легкое недоверие, равно как и заявление, что вести войну вот такими железными штуками совершенно бессмысленно.

– Любая война сама по себе штука бессмысленная, – ответил мужчина, проходя в следующий зал. – Но о прошлом нужно помнить, чтобы не повторять ошибок или хотя бы минимизировать их. На Эде ничего подобного не было, правильно?

– Маги, Стас, – Димит даже замер, когда понял, что обратился к спутнику коротким именем, но вроде никто не спешил тыкать в него пальцем, так что он продолжил: – С нами не просто так не связываются. А друг с другом мы как-то тоже сильно не конфликтовали, против одного сильного могут сплотиться несколько слабых и одержать верх, так что никто особо не наглел. Конечно, случались стычки, после одной такой небольшой город стал озером.

– Ну а я о чем, – Стас отметил обращение, мысленно выдохнул: «Наконец-то», – но больше никак не показал своего к этому отношения. – У нас правит бал технический прогресс, сам видишь, вот и оружие такое же. Ну что, это последняя выставка, мы все обошли. Не сильно устал?

– Немного ошарашен вашей фантазией, но в остальном готов узнать еще что-то новое.

– Не за один же раз, – рассмеялся его собеседник. – Нам еще по магазинам – тебе кучу всего надо, и у бабушки список приличный, впечатлений хватит. Надо тебя еще в кино вытащить, с 3D-эффектом, но, наверное, в следующий раз, а то с рюкзаком и пакетами неудобно будет. А сейчас – обедать.

– Ладно, но пообещай, что мы обязательно сюда вернемся, – преувеличенно строго посмотрел на него Димит.

– В музей? – уточнил Стас.

– Конечно, нужно будет еще раз все просмотреть, когда в голове уляжется, вдруг проглядел что-то интересное.

– Хорошо. Тут не так далеко есть приличное кафе, даже почти с правильной сервировкой стола, тебе должно понравиться, – Стас, посмеиваясь, направился к выходу из музея, следя, чтобы крутивший головой Димит ни в кого не врезался и не споткнулся.

– Я к вечеру, кажется, совсем потеряюсь в обилии новых впечатлений, – фыркнул маг.

– Предлагаешь снизить темп?

– Нет, просто делюсь ощущениями.

– Вот и отлично.

До кафе дошли не спеша, и Стас по дороге отвечал на вопросы Димита обо всем, что тот успел увидеть, но не очень понять. Мужчины пообедали, причем маг, увидев в меню знакомые названия, сам определился с тем, что хочет, и направились на остановку – доехать до ближайшего крупного торгового центра. На этот раз автобус, Димит только посмеялся, что людям проще было один раз придумать переход, чем утруждать себя выдумыванием стольких видов разной техники, на что Стас резонно ответил, что науке это пока не под силу, а магия – сказки и сюжеты для фантастических историй. Димит же с хитрой улыбкой напомнил, что одна такая сказка как раз стоит рядом, так что, возможно, людям просто стоит ненадолго забыть о науке? На что получил резонный ответ, что Стас не сам на Эду отправился, да и магии на Земле немного, не каждый может ею пользоваться. На этом шутливый спор как-то затих, чему поспособствовали косые взгляды устроившейся рядом парочки.

Вот и нужная остановка, и торговый центр, зазывавший рекламой и афишами. Опять очень много шума и суматохи, в такой толпе идти приходилось бок о бок, а то и правда рисковали бы потерять друг друга. С одной стороны, в том, что они находились так близко, была определенная прелесть, но с другой… Вот это и заставило Стаса в первую очередь заняться покупкой телефона. Он попытался как-то вовлечь в этот процесс Димита, но тот только головой покачал: ему было совершенно все равно, каким будет сотовый, главное, чтобы свою функцию выполнял. В итоге они оба довели продавцов до заикания: один – вдумчивым изучением представленных моделей, другой – улыбкой и прямыми взглядами в ответ на разглядывания.

Наконец Стас выбрал модель не самой популярной, но надежной компании, здесь же приобрел SIM-карту и сразу внес в список контактов свой номер и номер Татьяны Игоревны. Вручив аппарат Димиту и взяв обещание вечером тщательно изучить инструкцию к нему, Стас повел своего спутника на второй этаж – по магазинам мужской одежды и обуви.

Здесь маг не был настолько равнодушен, напротив, он искренне пытался подобрать что-то одновременно по душе, и не чтобы выглядело это слишком странно. Естественно, совета он спрашивал у Стаса, совершенно игнорируя все попытки консультантов навязать свое мнение. В итоге, остановившись примерно на том же, что на нем было надето сейчас, мужчина подобрал несколько взаимозаменяемых комплектов, а также кое-что для ношения дома, и с улыбкой возвестил об окончании сегодняшних мучений. Стас только усмехнулся, возразив, что есть еще список того, что нужно его бабушке, и, забрав у Димита часть покупок, пошел дальше.

Еще через какое-то время, набив верный рюкзак и обзаведясь еще несколькими пакетами, мужчины выбрались на свежий воздух, и Стас вызвал такси, чтобы добраться до вокзала с максимальным комфортом. От такого забега утомились оба, так что в машине молчали, просто отдыхая от шума. К счастью, и водитель попался не из говорливых, так что доехали спокойно.

До электрички оставалось около получаса, как раз хватило на то, чтобы постоять в очереди в кассу и осмотреть заинтересовавший Димита утром вокзал. До конца рабочего дня и толпы людей, возвращавшихся по домам, было еще время, так что, к некоторой радости мага, их вагон снова был полупустым. Он даже чуть не уснул под мерный стук колес, но вовремя вскинулся, поймав себя на том, что слишком сильно оперся о Стаса. Впрочем, тот не возражал, улыбаясь своим мыслям, так что Димит решил не извиняться, помня о том, что на Земле приняты немного другие взаимоотношения между людьми. Но, опять же, и находиться слишком близко не стоило, чтобы не вызывать чужое недовольство – Димит все еще помнил предупреждения Рикара, да и рассказ Стаса.

«Осторожно, двери закрываются. Следующая станция – Медвежий», – послышалось объявление, и Стас встал, чтобы забрать рюкзак с полки.

– Идем ближе к дверям, состав будет стоять совсем недолго.

Димит послушно поднялся и, собрав оставшиеся вещи, пошел следом. Скоро они уже стояли на платформе, чувствуя облегчение от того, что шумный город остался за спиной, во всяком случае, маг точно этому радовался.

– Последний рывок, – хмыкнул Стас, – дойти до дома. Ну как, на сколько дней хватит впечатлений от такой прогулки, когда выберемся в следующий раз?

– Я бы не торопился, – признался Димит и, решив, что лучше быть честным, добавил: – Мне не очень понравилось в городе. Прости, не хочу тебя расстраивать, но там все слишком, во всяком случае, пока.

– Понятное дело. Шумно, ярко, много народу, выхлопные газы… Я не настаиваю, привыкать нужно постепенно.

– Рад, что ты понимаешь.

Татьяна Игоревна уже ждала их у калитки.

– Как погуляли, мальчики? Не устали?

Ее, конечно, заверили, что не устали, но, видимо, с такими лицами, что она только рассмеялась и велела идти в дом – разбирать покупки и отдыхать. Стас сразу прошел на кухню – разгрузить рюкзак, чтобы бабушка разложила все по нужным местам, а потом, получив задание вымыть руки, позвать Димочку и вернуться ужинать, потопал его выполнять. Димита он застал за методичным раскладыванием вещей – тот, кажется, задался целью хоть в одной комнате создать привычный для себя порядок.

– Что-то случилось? – с усталой улыбкой спросил он.

– Все в порядке, бабуля зовет за стол. Заканчивай, и пойдем.

– Я быстро, – заверил маг, – не стоит заставлять твою бабушку ждать.

За столом большей частью молчали. Димит слишком устал от обилия впечатлений, а Стас и Татьяна Игоревна, понимая это, не навязывались. После ужина старушка привычно ушла к себе, и Стас, вытирая посуду, поинтересовался:

– Какие планы на остаток вечера? Спать ложиться как-то рано. Будешь разбираться с новоприобретенной техникой?

– Обязательно буду, – кивнул маг. – Поможешь мне? – он закрыл воду и обернулся к собеседнику. – Если тебе еще не надоело объяснять.

– Нет, конечно, – мягко улыбнулся тот.

Мужчины плечо к плечу устроились на диване, и Стас начал пояснения. Димит внимательно его слушал, что-то тут же пробовал сам, что-то просто запоминал. Его не очень заинтересовал интернет или музыка, от звучания которой он даже головой помотал, словно пытаясь вытряхнуть из ушей неприятный звук, а вот от камеры и собственно основных функций телефона – связи с другими с помощью сообщений и голоса – маг пришел в восторг. На Эде подобное не было сильно распространено, а амулеты связи до сих пор были достаточно громоздкими и требовали приличных магических затрат.

Очаровал, кстати, Димита не только, да и не столько мир открывающихся возможностей, сколько воодушевленно вещавший Стас, к которому наконец можно было быть достаточно близко и разглядывать, не опасаясь продемонстрировать свой интерес. Тот, краем глаза замечая пристальные взгляды и ощущая тепло тела сидевшего рядом мага, только радовался про себя, прикидывая, куда бы его вытащить на полноценное свидание. Может, на то озеро, к которому собирался в самом начале? Казалось, с того дня уже столько времени прошло…

– Я что-то сделал не так? – отвлек от мыслей голос Димита. – Просто ты вдруг так резко замолчал.

– Нет-нет, все в порядке, задумался, – Стас вскинул голову и в очередной раз поразился тому, что даже на Земле в некоторые моменты неимоверно зеленющие глаза мага сверкали так же, как на Эде.

– О чем-то серьезном? – мягко улыбаясь, уточнил Димит, уже в который раз ловя нотки восхищения в глазах напротив и чувствуя тепло от этого. Приятно понимать, что хоть часть твоих чувств взаимна.

– Разумеется, – серьезно кивнул Стас. – Пойдем завтра по лесу погуляем? А то я так и не дошел тогда до любимого места.

– С удовольствием, – Димит припомнил то место, куда они перенеслись с Эды. Даже несмотря на то, что он пребывал несколько не в себе, мужчина все же заметил, как красиво там было. – Мы успеем за день? Или придется задержаться?

– Если выйти утром, то успеем. Пути пару часов, там озеро небольшое, как раз та река, о которой я говорил, в него впадает. Очень красиво и тихо.

– После таких слов я просто обязан это увидеть.

– Договорились, – Стас все-таки отвел взгляд, понимая, что, кажется, впервые со времен юности стесняется как-то продемонстрировать свое особое отношение к человеку, и уточнил: – Вроде со всем разобрались?

– Кажется, да, – неохотно признался Димит, понимая, что после его ответа им, скорее всего, придется разойтись в разные стороны или просто подняться с дивана, разрывая прикосновение.

Стас посмотрел на висевшие на стене часы. В общем-то, можно было посидеть еще…

– Димит, а когда у тебя день рождения? – озвучил он пришедшую в голову мысль.

– В последний день лета, – немного грустно ответил маг. – На Эде в этот день праздник, так что можно представить, что это все – ради тебя, эти люди в яркой одежде и с улыбками на лицах, цветы, что в итоге превращаются в пестрые лепестки, устилающие улицы… А у тебя? – оторвался от воспоминаний он.

– А у меня в конце зимы, – хмыкнул Стас. – Снег, мороз, поход на каток в детстве, глинтвейн вечером – сейчас. Значит, я еще успею выбрать тебе самый лучший подарок, – он немного мечтательно улыбнулся.

– Подарки – это не главное, но мне приятно, что ты об этом подумал.

– А мне будет приятно тебя порадовать.

Повисла пауза.

– Нам, наверное, стоит ложиться спать, если мы завтра опять собираемся рано вставать, – неохотно сказал маг.

– Да, ты прав, к тому же тебе нужно переосмыслить все узнанное сегодня, – вздохнул Стас и встал. – Доброй ночи, Димит.

– И тебе.

Маг не стал подниматься, понимая, что если сейчас окажется слишком близко, то не сдержится и поцелует, и на этот раз далеко как не мимолетно.  
Стас ушел к себе. Стоило снова собрать рюкзак, чтобы не тратить на это время утром, сходить в душ и действительно лечь пораньше. Странное дело, но в отпуске ранние подъемы давались легче, чем по будням, может, оттого, что появлялось предвкушение чего-то необычного?

Ночь накрыла дом покрывалом, убаюкивая стрекотом кузнечиков все еще ворочавшегося Димита и добавляя странных картин в сон Стаса.

Утром они столкнулись в коридорчике между комнатами – каждый выходил из своей – и застряли на пару секунд, разглядывая друг друга, подмечая послесонную мягкость черт и неприкрытую нежность во взглядах. Оба понимали, что это – тот самый момент, когда наконец можно признаться себе и другому в том, что чувствуешь.

– Стас, я…

– Мальчики? Вы уже проснулись?

– Да, бабуль. Доброе утро, – немного неловко выдал Стас, отводя глаза. – Готов к прогулке?

– Конечно, готов. Доброе утро, Татьяна Игоревна.

– И куда это вы опять намылились?

– Туда, куда я не дошел неделю назад, – хмыкнул Стас. – Мы недолго, к вечеру вернемся.

– Смотрите еще в какой-нибудь мир не провалитесь, – улыбнулась старушка. – Подождите хоть немного, нормальный завтрак вам приготовлю да с собой еды соберу.

– Очень на это надеюсь, – Стаса едва заметно передернуло. – И не переживай, мы же не прямо сейчас уходим.

– Вот и молодцы, – заключила Татьяна Игоревна и поспешила на кухню – готовить завтрак мальчикам, которые, по ее мнению, слишком уж долго ходили вокруг друг друга, обмениваясь многозначительными взглядами, да только дальше этих взглядов дело не шло. Упомянутые мальчики не сговариваясь пошли следом.

– Может, вам чем-нибудь помочь?

– Сама уж справлюсь, но если так неймется, то вон в подпол спуститесь, соленья-варенья достаньте.

– Есть! – шутливо козырнул Стас. – Идем, поможешь. Вниз я тебя, конечно, не погоню, будешь банки принимать, – уже Димиту.

– Не очень понимаю, что все это значит, но пойдем, посмотрим.

Стас отодвинул коврик в коридоре, зацепил одну из досок и, к изумлению мага, поднял часть пола, как дверцу люка. Мужчина осторожно спустился в темноту по кривоватым ступеням, чем-то пошуршал, и неведомый «подпол» осветился неярким светом. Одновременно со всеми этими действиями Стас рассказывал, что это такое и зачем оно нужно, если в доме все равно есть довольно вместительный холодильник.

– На Эде для этого существует специально зачарованный чулан, – поделился Димит, забирая у Стаса банки. – Вы тоже весьма изящно вышли из ситуации.

– Ну вот видишь, Земля по-своему прекрасна, – мужчина выбрался наружу и, прихватив остальное, улыбнулся: – А вот это ты еще не пробовал.

– Я не отрицал, что в твоем мире хватает прекрасного. А вот это, – Димит попытался рассмотреть содержимое банки через стекло, – чем бы они ни было, я думаю, скоро оценю.

Татьяна Игоревна, к тому моменту закончившая накрывать на стол, быстро распределила по нескольким тарелкам принесенные заготовки, мужчины умылись, и все уселись на свои места. Завтрак прошел под пустой разговор из тех, что не запоминаются, и вскоре они уже собирались в поход.

Шли не спеша, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга, трелями птиц в вышине и ласковым солнцем. Стас рассказывал о том, что приезжал сюда с детства, облазил за столько лет всю округу, вспоминал какие-то забавные и опасные приключения, в которые влипал самостоятельно и с соседскими пацанами. Димит смеялся описаниям проделок, уточнял какие-то непонятные моменты и умудрялся легко попадать в шаг, даже когда Стас, увлекшись, начинал идти быстрее. Несколько раз они останавливались, когда мага заинтересовывали какие-то дикие цветы или травы – он начал весьма активно осваивать камеру телефона и теперь делал достаточно много снимков.

Но вот деревья расступились, и впереди заблестела водная гладь. Озеро было небольшим, довольно чистым и с мостками с одной стороны, на которых с удочкой дремал какой-то дедок. Мужчины вышли немного в стороне, и Стас, покрутив головой, нашел свое привычное место отдыха, с поваленным деревом и старым кострищем рядом.

– Здесь здорово, – тихо сказал Димит. Он только что коснулся воды, чувствуя отголоски магии в ней – ее было совсем мало, лишь крохи, но это подняло настроение и чуть вскружило голову, как глоток крепкого вина.

– Рад, что тебе нравится, – Стас оценил выражение лица мага и, счастливо улыбнувшись, занялся привычным делом – разведением костра и подготовкой всего остального для относительно комфортного отдыха.

Но когда он собрал ветки, Димит оттеснил мужчину в сторону и сам принялся складывать их небольшим шалашиком.

– Я хочу кое-что попробовать, – пояснил маг в ответ на недоуменный взгляд. – Нужно знать, на что я здесь способен. Попытка зажечь огонь вполне подойдет.

– Ну, хорошо, попробуй, – не стал спорить Стас. – Заодно и выяснишь, сколько тебе понадобится времени на восстановление.

Димит осторожничал, магия едва заметно блестела на кончиках пальцев, но ему удалось поджечь сухое дерево без особого труда, да и откат был не больше привычного.

– Получилось! – довольно воскликнул он, вскакивая на ноги и сверкая глазами.

– Отлично, – рассмеялся Стас. – А ты переживал, что будешь здесь беспомощен. Видишь, все к лучшему.

– Ну, сильным магом я никогда не был, так что, можно сказать, ничего и не потерял. Тебе еще чем-нибудь помочь?

– Помоги. Нужно эти веточки обстругать немного, будет что-то вроде шампуров.

Свежий воздух, красивые виды, приятный собеседник, занятые делом руки – что еще нужно для полноценного отдыха на природе? Может, только чтобы этот собеседник перестал мельтешить и присел рядом. Но вот Стас закончил с подготовкой будущего обеда и устроился на том самом поваленном дереве, где уже обосновался Димит.

– Вот, значит, как ты отдыхаешь. Сидишь на природе, слушаешь птиц.

– Иногда ловлю рыбу, правда, почти всю потом отпускаю обратно. Тут еще ягод много и грибов, можно за несколько дней насобирать кучу всего, бабушка потом банки крутит. Самое главное – тихо и мало народу, я в последние годы стал это особенно ценить.

– Это несколько скучно звучит, но если тебя устраивает… – улыбнулся Димит. – Хотя если ты не один сюда ездишь, то другое дело, всегда можно отвлечься, если сильно скучно будет.

Стас покосился на мага:

– На самом деле я всегда приезжал сюда один. Не было рядом человека, который смог бы зацепить настолько сильно, чтобы знакомить его с бабулей.

– Ну да, Татьяна Игоревна волновалась бы за тебя, если бы не сложилось… Прости, я, наверное, лезу куда не стоит.

– Все в порядке, – спокойно ответил Стас, поворачивая импровизированные шампуры, чтобы ничего не пригорело. – Да и не так уж много было этих желающих.

– Слишком высокие запросы? Просто, как по мне, у тебя отбоя от парней не должно быть.

– Так же, как и у тебя, если судить исключительно по внешности, – невеселое хмыканье. – Не то чтобы запросы, просто как-то не складывалось, и всегда расходились мирно.

– Вот как… – обронил Димит. – Впрочем, не всем так, как Рику – увидеть и сразу понять, вот оно, твое. Хотя едва ли ему стоит завидовать.

– Вот уж в этом случае точно можно списать произошедшее на магию. Не очень верю в любовь с первого взгляда. Влюбленность – да, в некий образ, в голос, в жесты, но не любовь, – покачал головой Стас. – Она приходит позже или не приходит совсем.

– Ну, тогда твоя бабушка должна быть очень сильной магичкой. А любовь – не знаю, иногда мне кажется, что просто существуют такие люди, которые не рождены для нее.

– Кто знает… Что это нас на философию потянуло, не иначе, к дождю, – Стас встряхнулся, отгоняя невеселые мысли. – Ну-с, продолжим наш пикник?

– Я не против. И что нужно делать дальше?

– Наслаждаться, конечно, – рассмеялся мужчина, снимая с огня готовый обед. – Приятного аппетита. И вилок тут не предусмотрено, – лукаво прищурился он.

– Обойдемся без них, – фыркнул Димит.

– Я на тебя тлетворно влияю, – продолжал веселиться Стас. – Ты меня одергивай, если что.

– Брось, это же ерунда, – рассмеялся маг, – хотя я весь перепачкаюсь.

– Вода рядом, мыло в рюкзаке, умоемся потом, – Стас пожал плечами. – И вообще, в этом и есть особое очарование отдыха на природе – бывает, возвращаешься чумазый по уши, но довольный до безобразия.

– Выходит, я еще не разобрался в отдыхе на природе, – фыркнул Димит.

– Надеюсь, еще оценишь, – хмыкнул Стас.

Он посмотрел в сторону озера и рыбачившего там человека и припомнил еще один случай, произошедший с ним несколько лет назад. Снова завязался разговор, казалось бы, незначительный, но мужчины потихоньку все больше узнавали друг друга и отношение собеседника к самым разным вещам. Сидеть у воды, наполненной магией, и говорить о ерунде или чем-то серьезном, просто быть рядом – на самом деле, это и было самым важным, и оба понимали, что именно для этого они здесь.

Но вот солнце частично скрылось за деревьями, стало прохладнее, и мужчины, потушив костер и собрав мусор, не спеша пошли обратно. Разговор не прервался, наоборот, фразы цеплялись друг за друга, и это было необходимо и правильно.

Они вернулись обратно в деревню, когда солнце окрасило легкие перистые облака алым, создавая особый ореол летнего заката, кажется, обговорив все, что могли, и словно бы окончательно осознав в этом разговоре, насколько важны стали друг для друга за такое короткое время, но каждый по-прежнему предпочитал хранить это откровение глубоко в сердце, греясь его теплом.

Татьяна Игоревна, выглянувшая из своей комнаты при их появлении, только улыбнулась каким-то своим мыслям и напомнила, что ужин ждет на столе, если что. Едва ли кто-то из мужчин думал о еде, но они все равно остались на кухне – скорее, просто по привычке, чем из необходимости. Димит налил себе воды, но так и не сделал и глотка: отставив стакан, он обернулся к Станиславу.

– Стас…

– Я… – заговорили они одновременно и одновременно же замолчали.

– Говори, – улыбнулся землянин, уступая.

Димит же понял, что все слова будут бессмысленны, и, в несколько шагов преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, притянул Стаса к себе, согревая поцелуем его губы. Не было даже мысли, что ему не ответят – не после всего, что произошло и было рассказано.

Мужчины стояли, обнявшись, в каждом касании сквозила мягкая неторопливая нежность, друг от друга не хотелось отстраняться, словно, как это ни банально, время замерло, и неосторожное движение разрушит волшебство момента. В соседней комнате что-то стукнуло, это заставило вспомнить, что они не одни здесь, и отпрянуть друг от друга, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

– Ты что-то хотел сказать? – с нервной улыбкой спросил Димит.

– Уже не помню, – отрицательно покачал головой Стас, не отводя от него взгляда, – да это и неважно.

– Пойдем, нам явно стоит оказаться за закрытыми дверями, не хочу смущать твою бабушку.

– Согласен.

В какую именно комнату идти, не даже не задумывались. Стас, прикрыв дверь, обернулся к магу, снова залюбовался – сверкающими глазами, легким румянцем, изогнутыми в легкой улыбке губами – и осознал, что, похоже, повторяет судьбу деда, потому что не хотел бы видеть рядом с собой никого другого. Но от мыслей вскоре не осталось и следа, стоило только Димиту вновь оказаться рядом, стоило только почувствовать тепло его тела под ладонями. Стас и представить не мог, что будет именно так, настолько ярко, каждое прикосновение – как вспышка. Маг явно знал, чего хочет добиться, словно чувствовал мужчину рядом с собой, каждое его желание. Немного отрезвляло только осознание того, что в доме, кроме них, была Татьяна Игоревна, но тишину все равно нарушали негромкие стоны, сдержать которые не было никакой возможности, и лихорадочный шепот – признания, просьбы из тех, которые не запоминают, но выполняют, потому что это несет наслаждение обоим. Требовательные и вместе с тем осторожные ласки – оказалось, бывает и так. И желание, чтобы происходящее не заканчивалось, чтобы можно было и дальше растворяться в этом безумии. Крепкие объятия, взгляд глаза в глаза, закушенная в попытке заглушить финальный вскрик губа… И понимание, что человек рядом – именно тот, кого так долго искал, идеально подходящий во всех смыслах.

Немного сонную тишину, в которой слышались обрывки невысказанных фраз, разорвал телефонный звонок. Стас негромко чертыхнулся, с сожалением выпутываясь из чужих рук, и подошел к столу, на котором лежал мобильник, перешагивая через валявшуюся на полу одежду.

– Михал Иваныч? Странно… – посмотрел он на экран и принял звонок: – Да, слушаю, – пауза. – Нет, а что случилось? – продолжительная речь на том конце. – Да, конечно, я приеду, – недолгое молчание. – Хорошо, до свидания, – мужчина, заведя будильник, вернул телефон на место и вздохнул: – Отдохнул, называется.

– Тебе нужно уезжать? – вычленил главное для себя Димит. Он сел, глядя на Стаса, и казался расстроенным новостью.

– Придется, – Стас лег обратно, вплотную к магу, и заложил руки за голову. – Позвонили с работы, там какие-то крупные неполадки на подстанции, вызывают всех, до кого дотянулись. Завтра уеду на первой электричке, вернусь дня через три. Прости, придется тебе тут поскучать…

– Вовремя мы купили телефон, – Дим понимал, что Стас едва ли сорвался бы без веской причины, так что не стал нагнетать обстановку.

– Это точно, – мужчина невесело улыбнулся и добавил: – Но это будет завтра, а пока я все еще здесь, так что не вешай нос раньше времени.

– Это всего лишь несколько дней, – пожал плечами Димит, – так что я в порядке. Хотя если бы мы так и продолжали только смотреть друг на друга… – он прервался, решив, что есть нечто гораздо более интересное и нужное, чем слова. Например, поцеловать, огладить ладонями перекатывавшиеся под кожей мышцы, наслаждаясь теплом чужого тела и реакцией на свои действия, прижаться поближе, чувствуя ласковые руки, находившие самые чувствительные места, и тонуть в ощущениях и желаниях, иногда все же вспоминая про слова, но только чтобы потребовать еще больше ласки и тепла. И уснуть за полночь с улыбкой, крепко обнявшись, словно в попытке стать единым целым.

Раннее утро, негромкий звонок будильника. Стас неохотно открыл глаза, вспоминая, зачем вообще его заводил, и скосил взгляд на Димита. Тот спокойно спал у него на плече, чему-то улыбаясь: кажется, он просто не услышал тихий звук. Мужчина осторожно погладил мага по руке – будить в такую рань не хотелось, но и выбраться, не потревожив, не получилось бы.

– Дим, мне вставать пора, – негромко позвал он.

Димит проснулся, явно не понимая, что происходит и чего от него хотят.

– Еще минутку, – выдал маг чуть позже, когда наконец смог сосредоточиться, и потянулся к Стасу, целуя.

– Досыпай, я перед уходом еще загляну, – мягко улыбнулся Стас чуть позже, осторожно садясь, чтобы не слишком мешать снова вытянувшемуся на кровати Димиту, обнявшему подушку.

– Хорошо, – не стал спорить Дим, понимая, что сейчас он только будет отвлекать и мешаться под ногами. Впрочем, как бы ни хотелось спать, а понаблюдать за одевавшимся Стасом никто ему не запрещал.

Но вот мужчина собрался, невесомо поцеловал мага и, напомнив, что зайдет еще, вышел из комнаты, аккуратно прикрыв дверь. На кухне он наткнулся на бабушку, которая что-то читала, одновременно помешивая в кастрюльке кашу. Представив, что она могла услышать ночью, Стас даже покраснеть умудрился.

– Ну и куда ты в такую рань? – с улыбкой спросила внука Татьяна Игоревна.

– Доброе утро, бабуль. В город, – справившись со смущением, ответил тот. – Бригадир вчера позвонил, народу не хватает, а работы прибавилось. За два-три дня должны навести порядок, и сразу обратно.

– Диму здесь оставляешь? – уточнила старушка, убирая книгу и начиная спешно собирать на стол.

– Ну, конечно, что ему одному целый день в квартире делать? – пожал плечами Стас. – В одиночку по улицам шарахаться точно не станет. А так хоть с тобой поговорит, и с цветами он позавчера с удовольствием возился.

– Что ж, это и к лучшему… Ты садись давай, кушай. А Димочке я занятие найду, не волнуйся.

– Бабуль, ты у меня самая лучшая, – чмокнув ее в щеку, Стас действительно сел за стол – до электрички оставалось не так уж много времени, не хотелось бы бежать до станции. Да и с Димитом попрощаться нужно…

Татьяна Игоревна только улыбнулась, глядя на внука: торопыга, такой же, как дед, о котором она и хотела поговорить с Димитом – теперь, когда первые эмоции улеглись, уже можно было.

– Будь там осторожней, – со вздохом сказала старушка, когда Стас закончил завтракать. – Да оставь ты посуду! Сама помою, а у тебя и поважнее дела найдутся на эти минуты.

От этих слов мужчина снова покраснел, но спорить не стал и поспешил прочь.

Димит спал, и Стас, не спеша его будить, осторожно присел на край кровати. Сейчас он был даже благодарен деду за все произошедшее, потому что эта встреча и дальнейшие события окупили все. Стас счастливо улыбнулся и провел кончиками пальцев по плечу Димита, вспоминая реакцию мага на легкую щекотку.

Тот едва заметно вздрогнул и открыл глаза, перехватывая руку.

– Уже уезжаешь?

– Да, минут через десять нужно выходить, – кивнул Стас. – Не скучай тут, договорились?

– Постараюсь, – пообещал маг. – Особенно если ты будешь писать мне или звонить. Кстати, ты сказал, десять минут? Думаю, при желании за это время можно многое успеть…

– Конечно, буду. И ты прав, – мужчина лукаво улыбнулся и дал волю рукам и губам.

В отведенные десять минут они уложились едва-едва, так что Стас, прихватив верный рюкзак и мимолетно заглянув на кухню попрощаться с бабушкой, направился на станцию почти бегом. Димиту же оставалось решить – поваляться еще, смакуя ощущение легкости и неги, или все же встать и пойти поздороваться с Татьяной Игоревной, с которой он, если честно, не очень знал, как себя вести.

В итоге маг все же появился на кухне и чуть неловко поздоровался. Старушка спокойно пожелала доброго утра и предложила садиться завтракать, посетовав только, что Стасику отдохнуть не дают, пришлось вон с утра пораньше уехать. Димит только кивнул, соглашаясь: действительно, странный отпуск получился у Стаса, после такого обычные рабочие будни покажутся отдыхом – то перенос в другой мир, то теперь вот какая-то авария.

Позавтракали в тишине. Маг по-прежнему не знал, что говорить: вроде как и тем для обсуждения хватало, но как к ним подступиться – неизвестно, но вот Татьяна Игоревна, отставив чашку с чаем, подперла щеку рукой и задумчиво на него посмотрела.

– Димочка, расскажи, пожалуйста, о Рикаре. Как он жил на Эде, чем занимался, о чем мечтал, кроме нашего с сыном возвращения?

– Несмотря на то, что основной целью Рика была новая встреча с вами, он очень много сделал для Эды. Может, потому что хотел, чтобы вы жили в лучшем мире? – Димит улыбнулся, вспоминая наставника и друга, долгие разговоры вечерами, уроки и планы, возмущенные рассказы о парламенте и тех, кто хочет перекроить все под себя. Как рассказать об этом, как передать словами столь многое? – Я могу показать вам, – наконец, решившись, предложил маг. – Как это было, год за годом, пусть и не полностью, на такое моих способностей не хватило бы и на Эде.

– То есть как – показать? – изумленно посмотрела на него старушка. – Хочешь сказать, тебе и здесь доступна магия?

– Да, – кивнул Димит. – Конечно, здесь ее гораздо меньше, чем на Эде, да и она немного другая, если так можно сказать, но она есть.

– А для тебя это будет безопасно? – встревоженно уточнила Татьяна Игоревна. – Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты свалился с истощением или еще чем подобным.

– Если не торопиться, то все будет хорошо, – заверил ее Дим, – просто я правда не могу подобрать слова. Могу попробовать, конечно, но разве не лучше будет, если вы увидите все своими глазами?

– Знаешь, Димочка, я очень хочу увидеть Рикара, – тихо ответила старушка, – и не хочу, чтобы ты при этом как-то пострадал. Но если ты говоришь, что все будет в порядке, то давай попробуем.

– Мне нужно будет кое-что подготовить, – маг прикидывал, чем заменить привычные материалы, понимая, что не зря все же захватил с собой украшения – камни в них подойдут идеально, – и, пожалуй, то колье с голубыми камнями. Если я не ошибаюсь, там их двенадцать, по одному воспоминанию на каждый. Должно получиться, – задача была не из простых, но, с другой стороны, камни подходили гораздо лучше шаров, только проблема была в том, что перезаписать картинку уже не выйдет. – Обещаю, что если пойму, что не справляюсь, то сразу остановлюсь.

– Хорошо, – кивнула Татьяна Игоревна. – Подожди в комнате, сейчас все принесу.

Вспомнив, в каком состоянии он оставил комнату Стаса, и сделав себе заметку убрать там все, Димит направился в ту, что отвели ему, перебирая свои воспоминания, как карты в колоде, думая, что лучше показать, а что не так уж и важно. Татьяна Игоревна вернулась минут через пять, держа в руках тот самый бархатный мешочек, отданный ей внуком, и присела на диван. Димит, до этого смотревший в окно, словно пытаясь найти ответы у залитого восходящим солнцем сада, устроился с ней рядом: странно, но от этой женщины не хотелось скрывать работу с заклинанием.

– А почему вы не надели кольцо? – спросил маг, доставая из отданного старушкой мешочка колье.

– Ну что ты, – негромко рассмеялась Татьяна Игоревна, – я уже возрастом не вышла такие украшения носить, да и вопросов не оберешься, – она аккуратно вытащила из-за ворота блузы тонкий шнурок, на котором висело кольцо, и показала Димиту. – Я ношу его около сердца, мне этого достаточно.

– Главное, что оно у вас.

Димит наконец-то определился с самым первым воспоминанием, которое хотел показать, и магия отозвалась изумрудным туманом, окутавшим драгоценность. Он использовал совершенно другое заклинание, не то, что тогда, когда показывал Стасу фреску, сложнее и вместе с тем тоньше, потребовавшее меньше силы. Сцены из жизни каплями упали в камни, принеся с собой откат – не такой тяжелый, как после перехода, но все же заставивший обессиленно прикрыть глаза.

– Димочка, ты в порядке? – его состояние не укрылось от Татьяны Игоревны, не на шутку встревожившейся.

– Сейчас буду, – пообещал Димит, – просто на Земле резерв дольше заполняется, но оно того стоит.

– Ну, хорошо, – с некоторым сомнением протянула старушка. – Не заставляй меня потом объяснять Стасику, что я тебя тут уморила, пока его не было.

Димит фыркнул, неумело скрывая смех – больно забавная получилась фраза, – и предложил:

– Посмотрите?

– Посмотрю, конечно, а как?

– Достаточно коснуться камня и мысленно потянуться к нему, – ответил Димит, для него это было просто, и он не мог представить, что кто-то не поймет объяснения.

Татьяна Игоревна немного недоуменно посмотрела на него, но спорить или уточнять не стала, вместо этого осторожно разложила ожерелье на коленях и дотронулась до одного из камней.

Старушка удивленно вскрикнула, когда комната перед глазами размылась, и она увидела Рикара – старше, чем он был при их последней встрече, без вечной мягкой улыбки и света в глазах, сосредоточенного и серьезного.

– И что вы мне предлагаете, милорд? – донесся до нее голос Димита с непередаваемо презрительными нотками на последнем слове. Вместе с голосом пришли чувства: восхищение, недоверие, нотки страха и надежды, он явно не чувствовал того, что пытался продемонстрировать собеседнику.

– Сделку, – от звуков родного голоса, пусть и по-деловому сухого, Татьяна Игоревна улыбнулась, чувствуя, как в груди разливается тепло.

– Едва ли вам нужен мальчик на одну ночь, а если и нужен, то вы искали бы его не здесь, – старушка увидела руку Димита, гораздо более тонкую и изящную, чем сейчас, и украшенную парочкой каких-то несуразных колец и браслетов, а также то, на что указывал мальчик – обшарпанные стены какого-то заведения, отдаленно напоминавшего кафе. – А больше мне нечего предложить сиятельному барону, – продолжал между тем Димит.

– А если я скажу, что есть? Если в тебе есть нечто, что позволит тебе покинуть все это, начать жить совсем другой жизнью?

– И что это? – подозрительно уточнил Димит, явно пытаясь удержаться от очередной язвительной реплики.

– Твоя магия.

Мальчик рассмеялся, Татьяна Дмитриевна почувствовала горечь, разлившуюся в его груди, а потом на тонких пальцах лишь на миг появился зеленый свет.

– Это все, на что я способен. Я бесполезен. Не знаю, зачем вы все это делаете, но это жестоко. Мне пора идти работать, а то вылечу… – он отвернулся, но Рикар не дал ему уйти – схватил за руку и развернул к себе, в винных глазах отразились бесконечная тоска и боль.

– Я не играю с тобой, мальчик, – лихорадочно заговорил он, – ты – именно тот, кого я ищу, я научу тебя всему, я дам тебе все, просто помоги мне.  
Димит отшатнулся, изумленный.

– Что… – начал он. Понимая, что голос сорвался, Димит прокашлялся и добавил: – Что же у вас такое случилось, что вы обещаете столько обычному уличному мальчишке?

– Я оказался разделен с той, что люблю больше жизни, и своим сыном… – Татьяна Игоревна уже знала, что скажет Рикар, читала это в его письмах, но теперь, глядя в его глаза, слыша его голос… История закончилась, барон замолчал, а Димит не мог подобрать слов: он никогда прежде не видел подобного.

– Ты поможешь мне? – спустя еще минуту сказал Рикар, на этом видение закончилось, и старушка вновь оказалась в своем доме на Земле, а не в затрапезном кафе на Эде.

– Спасибо, Димочка, – Татьяна Игоревна погладила ожерелье и подняла взгляд на мага. – Ты даже не представляешь, какой подарок мне сделал…

– Я думаю, Рик бы этого хотел. К тому же получается, что я в какой-то мере обязан вам тем, как повернулась моя жизнь, – грустно ответил Димит. – Не торопитесь с остальными воспоминаниями, все же это магия, и я не знаю, как она может повлиять на вас.

– Да, конечно, мне и уже увиденное переварить нужно будет, – старушка аккуратно уложила ожерелье обратно в мешочек и предложила: – Пойдем, заварю тебе травяного чаю, силы восстановишь.

Дим не стал отказываться – все равно не было смысла сидеть в комнате, чувствовал он себя весьма неплохо, хотя резерв был все еще почти пуст. На кухне Татьяна Игоревна, пошуршав пакетиками, засыпала в заварочный чайник различных пряно пахнущих травок и цветков, залила кипятком и оставила настаиваться. Разговор не шел: ей нужно было многое обдумать, даже почти пережить заново, а Димит считал, что слова после возможности увидеть уже не нужны. Впрочем, тишина не была такой уж напряженной – они просто сидели за столом, не спеша пили чай и думали каждый о своем, пока Димит не вскинулся от незнакомого звука, начиная озираться по сторонам в поисках его источника.

– Это твой телефон, – со смехом сказала Татьяна Игоревна.

– Спасибо, – фыркнул маг и поспешил в комнату Стаса, где оставил трубку. Увидев имя, отразившееся на экране, мужчина улыбнулся и немного неловко принял вызов.

– Привет, нашел минутку?

– Привет, – по голосу было слышно, что Стас улыбался. – Да, еду на работу, есть пока возможность спокойно поговорить. Как вы там, бабушка еще не загрузила работой в саду?

– Еще нет, – улыбнулся Димит, падая на все еще не застеленную кровать и глядя в потолок. – Я ей свои воспоминания о Рикаре отдал, не все, конечно, только самые яркие.

– Не перенапрягся? – встревожился его собеседник. – А то я помню, что на Эде ты после такого не сильно хорошо себя чувствовал.

– Я в порядке, – искренне заверил его Димит. – Правда, немного устал, но после чая твоей бабушки все и вовсе здорово.

– Ну, смотри, ты мне живой и здоровый нужен, – хмыкнул Стас. – Не скучай там. Погуляй, может, по саду, погода замечательная.

– Так и хочется спросить: для чего? – но, кажется, я и так знаю ответ, – рассмеялся маг. – А насчет прогулки, я собирался клумбами заняться.

– Вот и отлично. Тогда не буду отвлекать, да и моя остановка следующая. Вечером позвоню, как освобожусь.

– Буду ждать и звонка, и твоего приезда, как закончишь с работой.

– Надеюсь, управимся быстро, – Стас попрощался и, удивляя окружающих широкой счастливой улыбкой, направился к выходу из автобуса.

Впрочем, скоро ему стало не до веселья: бригадир не нагнетал, ситуация и правда сложилась паршивая, так что работы ожидалось прилично. Их смена проработала около двенадцати часов с минимальными перерывами, но и прибывшим коллегам должно было быть не сильно легче.

Стас, наконец добравшийся домой, привел себя в порядок и, упав в кресло, достал телефон, надеясь, что Димит еще не спит. За день накопилось несколько сообщений от него – в основном фотографии, не требовавшие ответа, скорее, маг просто пытался доказать, что действительно в порядке. Успокоенный этим мужчина все-таки набрал номер и устало прикрыл глаза, слушая длинные гудки.

– Привет, – раздался знакомый голос, кажется, Димит бежал, во всяком случае, дыхание у него чуть сбилось. – Закончил на сегодня?

– Привет, – улыбнулся Стас. – Да, на сегодня все, завтра продолжим. А ты как? Я смотрю, цветы отвечают взаимностью?

– А крапива – все еще нет.

– Попроси у бабушки крем какой-нибудь успокаивающий, должно помочь.

– Да ладно, на Эде тоже хватает неприятных трав, не страшно. Где ты сейчас? Добрался до дома?

– Да, с полчаса назад приполз, только вроде в себя пришел.

– Тогда, наверное, тебе стоит отдыхать, а не разговаривать со мной, – по тону Димита слышалось, что идея прерывать разговор ему не очень нравится. – К тому же завтра опять рано вставать, так ведь?

– От нескольких минут ничего не изменится, – возразил Стас.

Они действительно проговорили ни о чем еще минут десять, больше просто слушая голос в трубке, чем осознавая, о чем именно беседуют.

– Ты уже засыпаешь, – мягко сказал Димит в итоге, – отдыхай. Будем считать, что я рассказал тебе сказку на ночь.

– Доброй ночи, Дим, – отозвался Стас. – Жаль, не лично и обнять тебя не могу, но хоть так.

– Я запомнил про объятия, – фыркнул Димит. – Спи сладко, может, я тебе и приснюсь.

– Надеюсь. До завтра, – Стас отключился и заставил себя дойти до кровати, а не спать прямо так.

Димит посмотрел на отключившийся телефон. Все же хорошо, что есть подобная техника, было бы тяжело разойтись в разные стороны, лишь сделав первый шаг друг к другу, без возможности поговорить. Сомнения уничтожили бы мага, да и Стасу было бы трудно. А так Димит слышал тепло в голосе собеседника, знал, что и ему хочется обратно, и как можно скорей. Мужчина улыбнулся и, решив, что не будет ничего плохого, если он сегодня поспит в комнате Стаса, пошел устраиваться на ночь.

Новый день. Снова работа, но уже не настолько большая нагрузка – к вечеру почти закончили, так что Стас получил горячую благодарность за помощь, отметку о том, что переработанные дни потом учтутся, и добро на дальнейший отдых. Вернувшись домой, Стас посмотрел на часы и понял, что на последнюю электричку уже не успеет, так что, вздохнув, мужчина достал телефон, чтобы позвонить Димиту, но неожиданно пришедшая в голову мысль заставила набрать совсем другой номер.

Татьяна Игоревна и опять провозившийся весь день в саду Димит как раз собирались ужинать. Маг привычно занимался сервировкой, уже не пытаясь выставить на стол половину посудного шкафа, когда на улице остановилась машина. Само по себе это не было странно – соседи, например, ездили на работу в город и как раз возвращались в это время, вот только хлопнула не их калитка. Димит не обратил на это особого внимания, занятый своими мыслями, а Татьяна Игоревна, прислушавшись, расплылась в улыбке.

Стук закрывшейся входной двери, шуршание в прихожей.

– Стас? – удивленно выдал Димит, оборачиваясь на звук шагов. Он с трудом устоял на месте, решив, что целовать вернувшегося мужчину при Татьяне Игоревне все же будет слишком.

– Он самый, – Стас, широко улыбнувшись, поочередно коротко, но крепко обнял обоих, прекрасно понимая, что бабушку этим не удивит, а Димита порадует.

– Как раз к ужину, – тепло улыбаясь, сказала старушка, от которой этот маневр не укрылся. – Садись давай.

– Сейчас, бабуль, только руки помою. С таксистом повезло, ехал быстро, – поделился радостью Стас. – И до конца отпуска я совершенно свободен!

– И сколько это твое «до конца отпуска»? – уточнил Димит, следя за его передвижениями, словно пытаясь понять, все ли с ним в порядке, как прошли эти дни, ничего ли не изменилось. Хотя последнее явно было лишним – стоило только в глаза посмотреть, и все стало ясно.

– Две недели. С учетом переработки, – пояснил мужчина, не спеша садиться за стол, он подошел поближе к магу и ловко стянул у него из-под руки какую-то мелочь с тарелки. – Ммм, бабуль, ты что, чувствовала, что я приеду?

– Я просто всегда тебя жду, – ответила та. – Но хватит уже куски таскать, садись и ешь нормально.

– А так вкуснее, – отмахнулся Стас, все-таки садясь на свое место. – Приятного всем аппетита, и рассказывайте, что у вас было интересного? – правда, при этом смотрел он только на Димита.

– Да ничего особо, – ответил тот.

– Димочка познакомился с осами, – сдала мага Татьяна Игоревна.

– Да ерунда, – отмахнулся тот и продемонстрировал ладонь, на которой было небольшое красное пятно.

– Значит, не только крапива, – сочувствующе посмотрел на него Стас. – Хотя да, осы – это еще не так страшно.

– Я скоро от всего шарахаться начну, – рассмеялся Димит.

– Да не настолько все плохо. Главное правильно вести себя и помнить, куда лезть не следует или как от этого защититься, – рассмеялся в ответ Стас.

Так легко пролетел этот ужин, и Татьяна Игоревна, допив чай, привычно ушла к себе, не желая мешать явно соскучившимся друг по другу мальчикам.

Посуду мыли, чувствуя предвкушение, случайные прикосновения обжигали, а взгляды заставляли мысли путаться. Мужчины даже не пытались подобрать тему для разговора, терялись в эмоциях, стоя почти вплотную, но явно недостаточно близко. Но вот домашние дела закончены, и можно наконец остаться только вдвоем за закрытыми дверями, наконец-то поцеловать почти на пороге, чувствуя, что от простых, в общем-то, действий буквально сносит крышу. Путь до кровати оказался слишком длинным, может, потому что они так и не смогли прервать поцелуй, дольше тех мгновений, что нужны, чтобы скинуть лишнюю одежду.

Стас краем сознания еще успел удивиться, почему так – на темперамент он никогда не жаловался, но Димит умудрялся одним взглядом или касанием завести его до предела, – но почти сразу выбросил из головы все лишнее, оставив только желание быть как можно ближе, подставляться под жадные прикосновения и касаться самому, чувствуя, как замирает все внутри от тихих стонов, которые хочется слушать бесконечно. Просто наслаждаться и дарить удовольствие, любуясь шальным светом глаз и легким румянцем на щеках, теряясь в ощущениях.

Много позже, когда они, отдыхая, лежали рядом, обнявшись, Стас задумчиво выдал:

– Ты знаешь, я окончательно понял деда, почему он всю жизнь ждал возможности снова увидеть бабушку. Оно того действительно стоит.

– Я тоже по тебе скучал, – улыбнулся Димит, устраиваясь удобнее и крепче прижимаясь к Стасу.

– Это по-другому называется, – хмыкнул тот, но уточнять больше ничего не стал, потому что маг промолчал, и почти сразу уснул – день был длинным и насыщенным, и явно стоило отдохнуть, чтобы были силы для нового утра. Тишина, ночь и сонное спокойствие – прекрасный финал и именно то, что нужно даже после короткой разлуки.

Следующая неделя пролетела незаметно. Мужчины занимались домом и садом, помогая Татьяне Игоревне, много разговаривали, узнавая друг друга. Спали все так же в комнате Стаса, и Димит как-то незаметно перебрался туда совсем, со всеми немногочисленными вещами. Старушка старательно делала вид, что не замечает происходящего, лишь иногда позволяя себе чуть грустную улыбку, но эта грусть больше была связана с воспоминаниями, а не с отношениями внука и пришельца из другого мира.

Но эта оторванность от мира не могла длиться вечно, им необходимо было решить многие вещи, и желательно до конца отпуска Стаса, так что следующим шагом было возвращение в город. Пообещав приехать на первых свободных выходных, мужчины собрали вещи и, попрощавшись с Татьяной Игоревной, уехали на утренней электричке.

Город по-прежнему был слишком громким и, пожалуй, быстрым для Димита, но он старался держать себя в руках. Хотя когда они добрались до района, где жил Стас, стало чуть легче: здесь уже не было такого обилия транспорта, да и воздух казался почище. Двор, к облегчению мага, тоже был тихим и неожиданно зеленым – деревья, кусты, ухоженный газон.

У одного подъезда Стас притормозил и указал на пышный куст:

– Помнишь, я про сирень рассказывал? Следующей весной сам оценишь, красота неописуемая.

– Обязательно, – улыбнулся в ответ маг, которого, впрочем, больше порадовало то, что Стас так уверен в будущем и готов пообещать что-то на такой большой срок вперед.

Квартира оказалась однокомнатной, но светлой и просторной, с минимумом мебели.

– Ну как? – поинтересовался Стас, где-то в глубине души немного нервничая, потому что особняк на Эде не шел с его домом ни в какое сравнение.

– Тихо, – поделился Дим первым впечатлением и начал осматриваться. К земной мебели он уже успел привыкнуть, так что ничего нового не нашел, надолго завис у стены с фотографиями: отчего-то казалось, что это не стасово творчество, скорее всего, рамки и снимки заботливо подбирала его мать. Обернувшись к спутнику, чтобы это уточнить, Димит с удивлением понял, что тот явно ждет продолжения.

– Здесь здорово, – поспешил заверить его маг. – Правда, мне очень нравится.

Стас с облегчением выдохнул и бросил рюкзак на кресло.

– Тогда оставляй вещи, и поедем оформлять документы.

– Прямо так? – удивился Димит: для него этот процесс представлялся весьма странным. – Не нужно ничего особенного?

– Нет, сначала же заявления пишутся об утере и выдаче новых, – напомнил Стас. – Повоздействуешь только, чтобы лишних вопросов не было, и все.

– Конечно, я сделаю все возможное, – заверил его Димит. В процессе разговора он отправил свои вещи к рюкзаку Стаса, решив, что разобрать их можно будет и позже. – Пойдем?

– Идем.

Бюрократические заботы действительно оказались не такими уж продолжительными и страшными, и через положенное время Димит должен был официально стать Дмитрием. Стас всю обратную дорогу посмеивался, вспоминая, с каким лицом маг выписывал непривычные для него фамилию и отчество, выбранные еще в деревне – целый вечер придумывали и пару часов объясняли, зачем это вообще нужно. Было достаточно забавно.

  
Добравшись до дома и наконец закончив с устройством мага на новом месте, мужчины устроились на кухне с бутылкой вина, чтобы обговорить планы на ближайшее будущее. В общем-то, до получения документов предпринимать что-либо важное не было возможности, но можно было еще погулять по городу и подумать, чем Димит мог бы заниматься – сидеть на шее у Стаса он не собирался. Но проблема была в том, что магу просто негде было применить свои навыки на Земле, так что оставалось только надеяться на случай или вдумчивые поиски новой профессии, чем, собственно, он и собирался заняться.

***

Так, за поисками и продолжением узнавания мира и друг друга прошло нужное время, и маг обзавелся всеми необходимыми документами. По такому случаю Стас по дороге с работы завернул в один из крупных магазинов – хотелось приготовить на ужин что-нибудь особенное – и на обратном пути увидел интересное объявление. Записав указанный номер телефона, он в приподнятом настроении направился домой – порадовать Димита этой идеей. Поначалу тот отнесся к ней весьма скептично, но не к предложению, а к тому, что его могут принять на работу без каких-то рекомендаций и образования, но обещал все же попробовать. На что Стас резонно возразил, что, судя по тону объявления, потенциальному работодателю до лампочки образование работников, несмотря на официальное трудоустройство, главное – результат.

Собственно, чтобы не спорить, они решили позвонить по указанному номеру прямо сразу. Об образовании даже не спросили, женщина, судя по голосу, средних лет, была настолько замученной, что и не подумала об этом, все, что ее волновало – сможет ли кандидат реанимировать розы, услышав о которых, Димит хмыкнул: кажется давний разговор становился реальностью. Знакомиться предлагалось вот прямо сейчас, и мужчины, решив отложить празднование, направились на окраину города, к счастью, не очень далеко от дома.

Первое впечатление было ужасным: тут, однако, не только розам, но и самой оранжерее реанимация требовалась, но вскоре стало понятно, что это не запустение, а капитальный ремонт – туда-сюда сновали рабочие, где-то что-то пилили, летели снопы искр, во всем этом хаосе найти нужного человека оказалось непросто. И если бы сидевшая на лавочке с сигаретой женщина не окликнула их, они, наверное, так и стояли бы посреди двора.

– Мы звонили вам, – перекрикивая шум, сказал Димит, Стас же в разговор не вмешивался. Женщина кивнула и, потушив окурок, направилась в сторону небольшого кирпичного здания, которого тоже коснулся ремонт. Там-то она и рассказала свою историю. Зоя, как она попросила себя называть, владела сетью салонов цветов в городе и, узнав, что продается старая оранжерея, решила ее выкупить, что, собственно, и сделала. Говоря, она завела гостей в теплицы, чтобы сразу продемонстрировать размер бедствия. Не нужно было даже немного разбираться в растениях, чтобы понять: цветы умирали. А все дело было в том, что старый хозяин, на что-то в процессе сделки обидевшийся на Зою, настроил против нее работников, и те очень быстро поувольнялись, оставив все на произвол судьбы. Окончание ее рассказа Димит уже не слушал, и Стас понял, почему: маг безотрывно смотрел на куст темно-бордовых роз, который почти погиб. Можно было не спрашивать, все было ясно: он будет здесь работать, даже если ему за это не будут платить, просто не сможет оставить в таком состоянии именно этот цветок.

– Кажется, одного работника вы только что нашли, – улыбнулся Стас, стараясь отвлечь женщину от полыхнувших на пальцах Димита едва заметных зеленых искорок. – Он, конечно, самоучка, но едва ли в этом мире кто-то лучше него разбирается в розах.

– Ты преувеличиваешь, – пожурил его маг, возвращаясь в реальность. – Но я действительно смогу с этим разобраться, им просто нужно внимание, чуть больше воды и чуть меньше жара.

Об остальном договорились быстро: оплата, график и прочие мелочи, так что спустя полчаса у Димита уже была работа и весьма четкие планы на ближайшие дни, а пока стоило вернуться к тому, на чем их прервало решение позвонить.

Стас, обрадованный двойным поводом для праздничного ужина, развил бурную деятельность, озадачив и Димита, и, кажется, превзошел самого себя, во всяком случае, изумление в глазах мага при виде накрытого стола окупало все усилия.

– Ну что, за начавшуюся новую жизнь? – предложил он тост, усевшись на свое место.

– И за твое везение, без которого ничего не было бы, – серьезно продолжил Димит. – Наверное, ты все же маг.

– На какую-то долю – вполне возможно, кровь Рикара все-таки дает о себе знать, – пожал плечами Стас.

– Что ж, нам даже эта капля магии сослужила большую службу. Но не будем об этом, не сейчас. Мы вроде пить собрались? – хитро улыбнулся Димит.

– Собирались, – усмехнулся Стас, касаясь своим бокалом бокала мага.

Воздав должное его кулинарным умениям, мужчины не торопясь допивали вино и разговаривали. О мелочах и о серьезных вещах, о будущем и немного о прошлом. Впрочем, о последнем – лишь раз: не хотелось портить вечер воспоминаниями о несбыточном.

Но вот паузы между фразами все длиннее, а взгляды друг на друга все продолжительнее и провокационнее, вот бокалы отставлены, и можно сцеловать с губ хмельной вкус, не будучи уверенным, что пьянит больше. А, нет, все же поцелуи и прикосновения: от вина едва ли может быть так тепло, даже жарко, да и голова кружится совершенно не так. Соседям едва ли есть дело до того, что происходит за довольно толстыми стенами, в квартире, кроме них, больше никого нет, и можно не сдерживаться, доказывая нужность и правильность происходящего. Жить одним моментом и ощущениями в нем, теряться друг в друге и своих эмоциях, так удивительно прекрасно чувствовать друг друга – от осторожных прикосновений до сбившегося дыхания, от переплетенных пальцев до напряженных до предела мышц в момент высшего наслаждения.

Поздний вечер, неяркий свет фонаря за окном, двое на кровати, обнявшись – не разорвать.

– Дим, помнишь, я про влюбленность и любовь говорил? – негромко.

– Мы много о чем говорили, – улыбнулся маг, глядя в винные глаза, которые уже давно не хотелось сравнивать с теми, из прошлой жизни.

– Я о том, что ты мне еще с первого взгляда приглянулся, но сейчас точно знаю и могу сказать вслух: Димит, я люблю тебя, – серьезно ответил Стас.

Маг прикрыл глаза, пряча ту волну эмоций, что захлестнула его в этот момент, и словно бы пытаясь прочитать на закрытых веках ответ, о котором уже кричало сердце.

– Это было очень официально, Стас, у нас таким тоном предлагают жизнь разделить, до последнего вздоха… Не нужно, – покачал он головой, видя непонятное выражение лица собеседника, – я просто боюсь, как ты, сказать это вслух, вот и все, – переведя дыхание, Димит наконец выпалил: – Я тоже тебя люблю.

– Значит, до последнего, судьба такая, – хмыкнул Стас, обнимая еще крепче, хотя казалось бы – куда уж сильнее. – И я рад, что это взаимно.

– Словно могло быть иначе, – Димит решил, что такие слова стоит скрепить поцелуем, тягуче-сладким, почти таким, как памятное вино, но, в отличие от него, пришедшимся по вкусу обоим.

А к осени зацвела темно-бордовая роза – настолько редкого оттенка, что подобных ей не было на Земле. И вместе с раскрывшимся бутоном окончательно изменилась жизнь двоих, волей судьбы и магии оказавшихся вместе. Нет, они поняли все раньше, тем вечером, когда впервые признались друг другу, или, может, тогда, когда преодолели границы миров, лишь чудом выжив, или тогда, когда винные глаза впервые встретились с мерцающими зелеными, в которых за гневом уже пряталось нечто совершенно иное. Неважно, потому что все разрешилось именно на излете лета, потому что с чего-то нужно начинать, а на чем-то – закончить. Итак, темно-бордовая роза, пусть она и будет началом и концом, символом… Таким же, как любовь, которой неважно ничего, и если ее робкий бутон проклюнулся в сердцах, то, поверьте, он расцветет в свое время, но в полной красе.


End file.
